Luxury never was Cheap
by Sleep Walking Chicken
Summary: (COMPLETE)Kagome Higurashi and Sango Musouka have to share an apartment with Inuyasha Ginga and Miroku Ugu
1. New Home

**Luxury Never was Cheap  
Chapter One**  
  
"Oh really that would be awesome, thank you so much!" Sango Musouka smiled and hung up the phone, her heart lifted high in the air as she skipped around the crap apartment she shared with her best friend, Kagome Higurashi.  
  
"You seem extremely happy today," Kagome commented as she walked out of the shower, steam escaping the tiny little mildew smelling room, "What's up?"  
  
"You'll never guess who I just got off the phone with," twenty five year old Sango said as she hopped around Kagome who gently shook her head.  
  
"You enjoyed that breakfast with your sugar this morning, Sango?" Kagome commented dryly as she started to brush her hair.  
  
"I'm going to ignore that comment since I'm so excited," Sango said jumping up and down, trying to touch the peeling paint on the ceiling. Kagome watched her best friend hop around like a moron, Kagome's face never changing: the expression of someone who doesn't care.  
  
"Well are you going to tell me or are you going to be a dumb ass all day long?" Kagome asked as she walked towards the small little kitchen that Sango and Kagome had to build when they bought the apartment.  
  
Hey, no one said luxury was cheap.  
  
Sango finally calmed down after what seemed like and eternity to her, "Alright, I just finished talking to Myouga Ojiur!"  
  
Kagome gave her a look.  
  
Sango sighed, "He's someone who was renting out apartments...remember, in the newspaper?" Kagome gave her a look, "You don't remember do you?"  
  
"Nothing's ringing a bell," admitted Kagome who laughed nervously as Sango dove into their recycling bin.  
  
Scarps of paper flew in the air before fluttering down softly like feathers as Sango looked around for the newspaper ad.  
  
Kagome sighed and sat herself on one of the stools that extended from the high counter top. She glanced over at the little bulletin board Sango and Kagome used to respond between classes at the community college and their jobs.  
  
Neither had been accepted to the college, having no money for tuition anyways, they both ended up taking classes at the community college.  
  
Kagome sighed and noticed a newspaper ad pinned to the cork bulletin board. She sighed and grabbed the piece of paper.  
  
Reading its contents she tossed an apple at Sango's back, who was still digging through the recycling bin, "What?" She jerked her head out of the bin and turned towards Kagome, who was waving the newspaper clipping in the air.  
  
Sango snatched it in the air, "Yeah this is it. Listen to this Kagome! Two bedrooms! We can have our own room now! One full sized bathroom, a full sized kitchen, and a living room! Skylights Kagome, Skylights! Do you have any idea how much easier it will be for me to paint if we have skylights? And a balcony. Heating and air-conditioning too! This is going to be so awesome!"  
  
Sango was one of those 'misunderstood' artists in the city, she had another job, but painting was her passion and she was aiming for a degree in Arts when she's finally accepted into a college.  
  
Kagome didn't want to trample her friend's hopes and dreams but something was plaguing her mind, "But what about the rent?"  
  
Sango paused and then cracked a smile, "we'll manage."  
  
Kagome didn't like the sound of that. 

* * *

On the other side of Tokyo, another was acting the same way as Sango was.  
  
"Really, that would be great, thank you so much Ojiur-Sama, you won't be sorry!" Miroku Ugu said excitingly into the phone as he hung up and did a happy little jig.  
  
The sounds of DDR music playing in the background proved that his roommate, and best friend since childhood, had not waited for him to return.  
  
Sure enough once he got back on the dance pad, the game was over and Inuyasha Ginga had an 'AAA' and he, Miroku, had a horrible 'C'.  
  
"Damn it, Inuyasha, your so impatient," Miroku sighed and rubbed his head as the little character on the screen started yelling at Inuyasha to type in his name for the high score on that particular song.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged and smiled slyly, "You wouldn't have beaten me anyway, honestly, you get so boring to beat sometimes."  
  
Miroku shrugged and then broke into a grin, "I have some good news!"  
  
"A girl agreed to bare your child?" Inuyasha asked dryly. Miroku choose to ignore that comment. "You actually got to touch someone's ass before getting beat up?" That one would have to be ignored, too, Miroku concluded, "You-"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"You told me to guess though," Inuyasha said, concentrating on the screen in front of him as the swirls of little red and yellow stars danced around trying to distract him.  
  
But no such luck for the stars, for he was the King of DDR. Dancing away to the beat he glanced at Miroku every once in a while, who was too busy dancing to do much of anything else.  
  
Inuyasha's violet eyes narrowed as a particularly hard dance move came up, he nailed it while Miroku tripped off the pad and onto his ass.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and put the game on pause, "What were you saying?"  
  
Miroku rubbed his head and suddenly bounced up as if nothing happened, "I got us a new apartment."  
  
"What's wrong with the one we have?" Inuyasha asked, peering around the apartment, it was pretty nice, maybe a little small, but hey, he wasn't complaining.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with this apartment, except..." Miroku fidgeted and rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"Except that everyone knows you live here and is coming to kick your ass, right?" Inuyasha asked as he turned off the game and began to pack into boxes that simply lived in the apartment. The two always ended up moving a lot, because of revengeful boyfriends after Miroku.  
  
Miroku shrugged, "that might be it..."  
  
"You're such an idiot."  
  
Miroku glared as his black-haired friend cracked up.  


* * *

  
Myouga hung up the phone with a look of confidence on his face, "wow, everyone wants a room in my apartment building. Kaede was right, advertising really does help."  
  
He lifted his pen to write down the name of his newest customer. The man had requested a room on the top floor, and Myouga had reassured him that he had one open for him.  
  
Then his face paled.  
  
There was only one apartment on the top floor, and that one was already taken. He mentally slapped himself and cursed whatever god was up there for letting him be so stupid. He stroked his little white mustache, "oh well, I am the one to promote a friendship." And with that he wrote down the name of Miroku Ugu with Sango Musouka. He dotted the eye in Miroku's name and smiled, "everything will be fine."

* * *

"Everything will be fine, Kagome, I promise," Sango pleaded with her friend, "Trust me ok?"  
  
"Sango, how are we going to be able to afford the rent?" Kagome squeaked out as she saw the going rate for the luxury apartment, "its two thousand dollars a month! I can't afford that; I don't have that kind of money!"  
  
"It will only be one thousand, Kagome, we'll split it," Sango pleaded as she crawled down to her knees and grasped Kagome's pant leg. Sango was never a kind of person to fall to their knees and beg, but she was desperate, she had to have that apartment, it was really important to her, "Please?"  
  
Kagome sighed, "Fine, fine, you win, Sango-Chan."  
  
Sango hopped up and hugged her best friend furiously, "Thank you so much, Kagome, you won't be sorry, I swear!"  
  
Kagome sighed and patted her friend's back right before she started doing some weird little dance on top of their little couch.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and walked into the little room that the two girls slept in. Their two cats, Buyo and Kirara, peered at her from her bed as she walked over to her closet, where they'd stored their moving boxes when they moved into this piece of crap apartment.  
  
She patted the cat's heads as she pulled out a box and began packing her stuff, being poor really came in handy when it came to packing stuff, "Buyo, Kirara, better get packing, we're leaving soon."  
  
The two cats looked at her as if she was crazy.  
  
Kagome sighed, "I must be very lonely if I'm talking to the feline population."  
  
The two cats blinked up at her before returning to their slumber.

* * *

"So how much money is this apartment, moron?" Inuyasha asked as he heaved another box down the staircase and towards Miroku's car.  
  
"Two thousand dollars."  
  
"That's a good deal actually," Inuyasha paused to think about it, and made Miroku come crashing into him. The end result was the two boys rolling down the staircase and causing other occupants of the apartment building stare at them with identical looks of frustration.  
  
Miroku pulled his _'I'm innocent' _look and laughed nervously, "Darn those cats, always getting in the way, took all I had to dodge the poor things." He smiled brightly at the occupants of the residence.  
  
The other inhabitants of the complex mumbled and grumbled as they barged back into their rooms, muttering about evil teenaged boys and how they should all rot in hell.  
  
"Darn those cats?" Inuyasha asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend who in turn, shrugged.  
  
"At least it worked. Why the hell did you stop?" Miroku said walking and picking up a box, "Damn it, this was the box with all our plates in them."  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "It's not like we ever use the things."  
  
"Actually, that's only you, considering you only eat ramen or takeout."  
  
"Hey! That's not all I eat!" Inuyasha said crossing his arms.  
  
"Yeah, what else?"  
  
"Burger King," Inuyasha said simply and picked up a box, "now hurry it up bozo."  
  
"Coming," Miroku sighed, "I have to find a way to get vegetables into your diet."  
  
"Stop sounding like my mother," Inuyasha muttered. The two finished loading their stuff and headed on their way towards the apartment. "It's amazing we're able to move in today."  
  
"What amazes me is that you got your lazy ass into the daylight," Miroku stated as the shifted gears and changed lanes, "that is a miracle in itself."  
  
"I don't need your commentary," Inuyasha muttered and stared out the window. He sighed in frustration, "Why the hell are you granny driving you slow- poke? Plus, this is the left most lane, you're supposed to use that for passing!"  
  
"I am not granny driving, I'm going the speed limit," Miroku said calmly and looked at Inuyasha, "I do not appreciate back seat drivers, so shut up, Inuyasha. And for the record, you can stay in the left lane when preparing for a left turn. So ha."  
  
Inuyasha 'keh'ed and looked out the window. His eyes drifted closed and he soon was sleeping peacefully.

* * *

Sango honked her horn for the second time in the last two minutes. Kagome looked over at her friend, "Sango-Chan, what on earth are you doing?"  
  
"The guy in front of us is such a granny driver," Sango said while rolling down her window, "_Hey while we're young here you slow poke.!_"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as she yanked her friend in, "Sango-Chan! He could be a rapist!"  
  
"Rapists don't drive like my grandmother," Sango muttered, "Look at him; he's going exactly the speed limit! That's so indecent it's disgusting!"  
  
Kagome sighed and if Cats could, Buyo and Kirara would be sighing as well.  
  
"Sango-Chan, aren't you suppose to go the speed limit?" Kagome asked, looking at her friend. Her low ponytail swished dangerously and her maroon eyes with the pink eye shadow narrowed dangerously as she leaned on the horn, "I guess not."  
  
As soon as the road opened up, Sango did some crazy driving moves, dodged on coming cars, and cut in front of the granny driver and was soon zipping down the street about twenty miles above the speed limit.  
  
Kagome looked behind her to see that the granny driver still seemed oblivious to the world, and so was the passenger who, actually, looked pretty pissed off.

* * *

Sango and Kagome looked around the apartment happily. Kagome smiled at her friend, "You were right, Sango-Chan, this was a good idea!"  
  
Sango beamed, "Aren't you glad you listen to me?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm going to take a bath, okay?" Kagome said heading towards the bathroom. Her eyes widened happily, "Sango, they already have towels in here, just like a hotel!"  
  
Sango shook her head and starting unloading their kitchen wear. She smiled around the kitchen. It was large, but not too large, the perfect size for someone who loved to have plenty of room while cooking.  
  
She peered out into the living room, yes, there was plenty of room in their too, she'd have to go shopping for some furniture once she got this place paid off and she had some extra cash on her hand. Sango smiled, she loved bargain hunting.  
  
Then she heard the door unlocking.  
  
Sango paused in her unpacking and grabbed a knife from the already unpacked knife holder. If someone was trying to break in, they weren't going to find anything they'd want. Plus, she'd cut them into a bloody pulp before Kagome could even leave her bathroom.  
  
"_Hey_! Miroku watch where you're going, you fucking moron, calling me a clumsy oaf," came a male's voice, who sounded very annoyed and agitated.  
  
"Shut up, you are a clumsy oaf, I'm just having an off day, what's in this box anyway, bricks? Damn it Inuyasha, you have too much crap," came another male voice. Though, in Sango's opinion, sounded much calmer and more mature. She shrugged and crept around the corner, crotched down and ready for action.  
  
And sure enough, two boys came walking around the corner. The first boy had black hair pulled into a little ponytail at the nape of his neck, very short, and almost a rat-tail. His bluish purple eyes gleamed with childhood playfulness and he wore jeans and a blue short-sleeved shirt.  
  
The second boy had long, black hair pulled back in a braid that stopped about half way down his back. He also had blazing violet eyes and a scowl on his face. He wore jeans as well, and a white tee shirt with a red buttoned up shirt pulled over it.  
  
The second boy paused, shifting his eyes dangerously. The first boy stopped and turned towards his friend, "Inuyasha, what on Earth are you doing?"  
  
Sango dove out then and threw the knife at "Inuyasha" aiming for his shirt, only to pin him to the wall, but to her surprise, the boy caught the knife and examined it. He looked at Sango with a quirked eyebrow, "This knife needs sharpening, girl."  
  
The first boy perked up, "Girl? Where?" He turned towards Sango and looked at her with a dreamy look on his face, "Why, the girls have followed me here Inuyasha, pinch me I must be in heaven."  
  
Inuyasha punched him.  
  
"Ow, what was that for?" Miroku asked, rubbing the bruise that was forming on the back of his head.  
  
"Punching is better than pinching," Inuyasha said as he lifted the box and held it under his arm, he then looked at Sango. "What are you doing in our apartment?"  
  
Sango's anger flared, "Your apartment? This is my apartment! How did you get the key for MY apartment?"  
  
The two boys stood in shock. "This is ours," Miroku said, his face looking utterly confused.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Oh great, not this again."  
  
Miroku jumped forward and caught Sango's hands. Sango's eyes widened and she stared at him. Miroku grinned, "You are the perfect image of beauty, my lady, may I ask your name?"  
  
Sango blinked as Inuyasha groaned.  
  
Sango shifted nervously, "My name's Sango Musouka."  
  
"Sango...that is such a beautiful name, a beautiful name for a beautiful woman." Sango blushed and looked away, "I am Miroku Ugu."  
  
Miroku then grinned wolfishly, "Musouka-san may I ask you a question?"  
  
Inuyasha groaned, "Here it comes..."  
  
Sango blinked in confusion, "Of course you can."  
  
Miroku looked Sango deep in the eye with the look of someone who is deadly serious and asked, "Will you bare my child?"

* * *

Kagome relaxed happily in the huge bath tube, the soap bubbles floating on the surface cheerfully. The bath tub, (in Kagome's opinion) was the greatest tub she'd ever been in, the thing was about the size of a hot tub she'd seen in a hard wear store one time.  
  
She grinned, "I really should listen to Sango more often."  
  
"_Pervert!"_ Kagome paused in her musings to listen to her friend's high-pitched screams from the other room.  
  
"Sango-Chan? I wonder what's wrong." She asked herself as she wrapped a towel around her body and emptied the bathtub. She turned to open the door only to discover someone was in the bathroom with her.

* * *

Sango stood fuming over the body of the knocked out Miroku, who still had a perverted look on his face, even when he was unconscious.  
  
"Inuyasha was it?" Sango asked, turning to Inuyasha, who raised an eyebrow, "Can you go get Kagome for me? She's probably in the bathroom."  
  
Inuyasha shrugged and walked towards where Sango pointed.  
  
"Don't mind him; he's a little cranky, he fell asleep during the ride over, but he was rudely awoken. Some chick behind us kept pounding on her horn," Miroku said, somehow recovering from Sango's slapping and punches.  
  
"Oh," Sango said nervously as she inched away from Miroku.  
  
Suddenly a high pitched scream was heard. Sango and Miroku both jumped as Kagome's scream filled the air and she came barging out, looking very pissed and ready to kill.  
  
She paused when she saw another boy in the apartment.  
  
"_Sango, this apartment is overrun by perverts! I knew this was too good to be true!_" Kagome screeched a she ran over and punched Miroku, causing him to fall back down in la la land.  
  
"Eh? Kagome-Chan?" Sango said running over and stopping her friend from pounding Miroku into the ground, "Maybe you should get dressed first?"  
  
Kagome blushed and ran over to her dresser that hadn't been put in a room yet, grabbing some pants and a tee shirt she ran as fast as she could into the next room.  
  
Inuyasha came out of the bathroom rubbing a red mark on his cheek and grumbling about psycho girls.  
  
"It's your own fault, Inuyasha, for going into the bathroom," Sango said crossly.  
  
"I didn't go into the bathroom! I didn't think she was in there, the door was unlocked!" Inuyasha scowled at Sango.  
  
"Still, it's common sense to knock, you idiot," Sango said to Inuyasha.  
  
"Keh!" Inuyasha turned away and sat down onto Sango and Kagome's couch, before immediately jumping up again, "God what is living in that couch?"  
  
"Well excuse me! I didn't mean to displease you!" Sango said sarcastically.  
  
"Keh!"  
  
Suddenly Kagome barged out of the room she'd escaped into and was now wearing jeans and a tank top, she glared evilly at Inuyasha who glared back at her. She purposely stepped on Miroku as she stood next to Sango, "Sango-Chan, why are they here anyways?"  
  
"I don't know Kagome." Sango turned to Inuyasha, "_You_! Why are you here? We want answers now!"  
  
"You want answers? I want answers! You're in our apartment!" Everyone stared at Miroku who somehow woke up again and was now standing next to Inuyasha.  
  
"I believe I can answer that!" all four of the young adults turned towards the short little midge man, "allow me to introduce myself, I am Myouga Ojiur."  
  
"Oh thank god you're here, Ojiur-Sama, you can get rid of these perverts for us!" Kagome said happily as she glared at Inuyasha and Miroku.  
  
Myouga cleared his throat and caught the attention of the bickering foursome, "Listen, while you four all wanted this apartment, I accidentally signed both parties up for this one apartment."  
  
He paused again as he tried to dodge the evil glares the younger people were sending him.  
  
"Anyways, unfortunately, there are no more free rooms in this apartment building. So you can either move back to where ever you came from or you can all live together, it's as simple as that, understand?"  
  
The four nodded numbly.  
  
"Then it's settled, you will all be roommates from this day forward, I'll be on the lookout for another room! Until then, bye!" And the short little man ran away before the young adults beat him up.  
  
"Think of it this way, Kagome, now the rent's only five hundred dollars!" Sango said trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"I guess so...only now I don't get my own room," Kagome sighed, "oh well."  
  
Miroku was suddenly in front of Kagome, "Hello there miss, I don't believe we were properly introduced?"  
  
"Eh? Well, no, I suppose not," Kagome said as Miroku took her hands.  
  
"I am Miroku Ugu, who may I ask are you?"  
  
"I'm Kagome Higurashi; it's nice to meet you, Miroku-" Kagome stopped talking as she felt something rubbing her butt. With a vain popping she grabbed Miroku and tossed him in a closet, "_You pervert_!"  
  
Sango sighed, "At least he didn't ask you to bare his child."  
  
Kagome looked horrified, "He asked you?"  
  
"He does it all the time," Inuyasha scoffed from his position.  
  
Kagome blinked, "Well, my name's Kagome Higurashi and this is my friend, Sango Musouka, but I don't believe we've met." Kagome extended a hand and Inuyasha grasped it firmly.  
  
"I'm Inuyasha Ginga," he said shaking her hand quickly before releasing it and turning away.  
  
"Interesting name."  
  
"My parent's were interesting people," was Inuyasha snide remark. 


	2. Postbreakup

**

* * *

Luxury Never was Cheap  
Chapter two  
  
**  
  
Inuyasha turned away and came face to face with Buyo, "_Gah_!"  
  
Kagome, Sango and Miroku all looked at him as Inuyasha retreated into the kitchen and hid behind the island counter in the middle of the room.  
  
Miroku sighed, "Inuyasha what on Earth are you doing?"  
  
Kagome blinked and crossed the room to pick up Buyo, "Hello Buyo, aren't you the cutest thing in the world, yes you are!" Kagome wiggled her cat's ears and spoke to the feline in her little baby voice.  
  
Inuyasha shivered from his position behind the counter, mustering his courage he raised, "get that thing away from me!"  
  
"What's wrong with Buyo?" Kagome asked, blinking, "He's only a cat."  
  
"That's no cat, it's an oversized rodent!" Inuyasha said as he dove for the cat, "I'm throwing it out the window!"  
  
Kagome gasped, "No way! He'll die, you jerk!" Kagome grasped her cat tightly as Inuyasha dove for him.  
  
"I'll kill it!" Inuyasha said and managed to grab the cat from her hands, she stared in shock as he went towards the window.  
  
"Don't! You jerk!" At that moment, Buyo started scratching Inuyasha's face causing him to yell in pain as he made blind punches to the cat, but only ended up punching himself in the face.  
  
"Damn it cat, why won't you die?" Inuyasha yelled as he grasped his face and rolled around the floor of the living room.  
  
"Serves you right you moron," Kagome said as she stuck her tongue out at the pained boy, "How dare you threaten to hurt my little Buyo. What did he ever do to you?"  
  
Inuyasha stared evilly at her, "I'll get that oversized flea bag, and when I do, you'll never see him again!"  
  
"_You jerk_!" Kagome yelled as she slapped him across his already scratched cheek, "I hate you!"  
  
"Well I hate you too!" Inuyasha screamed back at her.  
  
He sneered at the cat and Kagome before stomping off towards the door, "I'm outta here!"  
  
"Yeah well I hope you never come back either you fat pig!"  
  
"If I'm fat then you must be obese, you bitch!" Inuyasha yelled as he slammed the door making the walls shake.  
  
Kagome stood fuming, clutching her already suffocating cat, "That. That. That _bastard_ what gives him any right to want to get rid of Buyo?"  
  
Miroku cleared his throat, "Inuyasha's deathly afraid of cats, Miss Kagome."  
  
Kagome blinked, "He is?"  
  
A long moment of silence passed between the trio left in the apartment, only ending when Sango and Kagome cracked up and startedd rolling on the ground with tears coming from their eyes.  
  
After Kagome regained herself she looked at Miroku, "No, seriously."  
  
Miroku sighed, "He's deathly afraid of cats."  
  
"For real?"  
  
Miroku nodded, "Has been ever since he saw _Cats_ on Broadway with his family. That was..." Miroku counted on his fingers. "About twenty years ago, when he was six."  
  
Kagome suddenly felt a small amount of guilt fill her, "I didn't know that..."  
  
She set down her cat and went towards the door, "I'll go apologize, I suppose."  
  
Sango and Miroku watched her go, before Miroku turned to her, "Bet you five yen that they'll fight again."  
  
"You're on!" Sango said as they both rushed to the balcony to watch Inuyasha and Kagome from below.

* * *

  
  
Inuyasha sat on Miroku's car, staring at the stars in the sky, he hadn't realized how late it had gotten. He sighed, '_Stupid girl and her stupid cat._'  
  
He shivered at the thought.  
  
He hated cats.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha jumped and so ended up falling off the car and landing on his back. He looked up to see Kagome, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."  
  
Inuyasha sat up and dusted the dirt of his pants, "You didn't scare me. You surprised me…"  
  
Kagome looked at her feet she started fidgeting slightly, "Listen...I didn't I mean I...err...."  
  
"Miroku told you didn't he?" Inuyasha asked as he looked anywhere but her.  
  
Kagome nodded stupidly, then realizing that he couldn't see her, "Yes."  
  
"Well you didn't know, I overreacted, but you better get rid of that rat you call a cat."  
  
Kagome's anger flared, "I'm trying to apologize! Stop it with my cat, I _will not_ get rid of him, I love Buyo, I've had him ever since I was three and a half, so lay off."  
  
"Keh! Whatever! Wench," Inuyasha huffed.  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes dangerously, "What did you call me?"  
  
"Wench. Damn, do you need a hearing aid, too?" Inuyasha said as he looked her deep in the eyes, "You're stupider than you look!"  
  
Kagome looked away, trying to stop the tears that were building up from behind her eyes, "You don't have to be so mean." A silent tear rolled down her cheek and she tried desperately to wipe it away, but Inuyasha saw it.  
  
"He-Hey don't cry, I didn't mean it, honest!" Inuyasha said as he reached for her hand, "Come on stop crying."  
  
Kagome sniffed and suddenly looked really angry, "Why do you care?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed, "I don't, I just don't like seeing girls cry."  
  
"_Jerk_!" Kagome screamed and marched back into the apartment complex. Inuyasha watched her go sadly.  
  
"Keh, not that I care or anything," he muttered and marched after her.

* * *

  
  
The next day, after mostly everything was unpacked, after Inuyasha and Kagome gave each other the silent treatment, and Miroku stopped groping Sango, Kagome was found on the phone.  
  
"Kouga-Kun?" Kagome asked into the phone.  
  
"Yes, Kagome-Chan?" came her boyfriend's voice, Kouga. Kagome smiled nervously.  
  
"Can I talk to you? I have something important to tell you, but I don't want to say over the phone," Kagome said jiggling Buyo's catnip ball around as the obese cat moved as little as possible but still trying to get the ball.  
  
"Oh course, Kagome-Chan, I have something I need to tell you too," Kouga's voice sounded stressed and Kagome smiled, "I have to go, see you tonight, Kagome, I'll meet you in the usual place."  
  
"Oh course, Kouga-Kun, see you later, six right?" Without waiting for Kouga's reply, Kagome hung up the phone and ran smack dab into Inuyasha's chest.  
  
"Who was that?" Inuyasha asked hotly.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, but that was my _boyfriend_, Kouga, and he can kick your ass, so lay off," Kagome said equally as hotly as she stormed past him.  
  
She paused, however, when she heard Inuyasha laughing his ass off, "And what is so funny, may I ask?"  
  
Inuyasha continued laughing, "Kouga Wolfe?" Kagome nodded dumbly as Inuyasha cracked up again, grasping the wall for support, "That wimp, I went to high school with him! He's still alive? What a moron, I could beat him up anytime I wanted, did so every day after school too."  
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed, "Now that's just mean! And to think, I thought you were a jerk _before_!"  
  
Inuyasha wasn't listening however, "Ha, Kouga beat me up." He seemed highly amused by this notion and continued chuckling silently.  
  
Kagome's anger boiled over, "would you shut up?"  
  
Inuyasha just shook his head and headed towards the room he and Miroku shared.  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes dangerously at the boy who kept on laughing and laughing before she huffed and left to take a bath.

* * *

  
  
"Miroku, if you touch me one more time, you'll be hurting so much your great grandchildren will still have the bruises!" Sango said dangerously, and then noticed his perverted smile, "If anyone would have children with you!"  
  
"I am sorry, Miss Sango, but I could not help myself to your sexy ass," Miroku said as he groped her said body part with his hand.  
  
Sango responded by kicking him where the sun doesn't shine.  
  
"Pervert," she grumbled as she left to go make some lunch.  
  
Inuyasha watched this in amusement, "You're such an idiot, Miroku."  
  
"What are you talking about, Miss Sango totally digs me!" Miroku wheezed out best her could as he gasped for air and huddled into a tiny little ball. Inuyasha snorted in laughter before leaving to go play DDR.

* * *

  
  
Kagome left the warm bathtub with some reluctance as she walked towards her room, searching to find an outfit to wear when she saw Kouga. She wouldn't wear anything revealing and she would not wear something homely, either.  
  
She sighed as she pulled on her favorite summer dress. It was a sky blue with little white flowers lining the hem. Her mother had made the dress for her when they'd gone to visit her grandmother and she'd totally refused to wear the hideous polka dotted dress her Great Aunt had sent her.

She put her hair into a ponytail and walked out; searching for Sango to tell her she was leaving.  
  
Not finding her anywhere, Kagome scribbled a note onto the bulletin board they'd hung up this morning and left the apartment.

* * *

  
  
Inuyasha watched Kagome scribble something and hang it up on that dorky cork bulletin board, seeing this he sighed softly. Miroku had followed Sango to the mall without her knowledge, and left him alone. He was looking forward to bugging Kagome, but now she was leaving.  
  
He eyed the kitchen. "Might as well practice," he muttered and walked into the kitchen, passing the note he stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
_Sango-  
  
I went out with Kouga, be back around eight, bye!  
  
Kagome_  
  
Inuyasha stared for a long time at the note before shrugging and turning away as he started to juggle the three knives he was holding.  
  
"Up and down, up and down, up and down," he whispered to himself as he juggled the knives with perfect ease, "Stupid girl, I don't care about her and her date with Kouga, stupid wolf, stupid girl, stupid everyone. Up and down, up and down."  
  
He grabbed a knife and threw it at the note, hitting it dead center, right above the word, _"Kouga"._  
  
He smirked in satisfaction before continuing with his juggling.

* * *

  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"_I said no_!" Sango said furiously at Miroku who jumped in surprise and hid behind a trash can, staring at Sango with the look of determination in his eyes, as soon as he stopped being afraid of her.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, you are rude and selfish, and you're pissing me off so much!" Sango turned on her heal and started to march down the street. How dare that pervert ask her to bare his child _again_! Like her answer is going to change the very next day.  
  
She balled her fists and punched a tree as she walked by. Miroku gulped at the visible dent her fist made but still followed her, "Where are you going?"  
  
"To spy on Kagome, of course," Sango said as she walked down the street towards the Café Kagome always met Kouga at whenever they went on a date.  
  
"Why would you do that?" Miroku asked as he drew a little closer to Sango, who remained oblivious as she searched the windows for any sign of Kouga and Kagome.  
  
"Because Kagome and Kouga make such a cute couple," Sango stated, she grinned as she saw Kagome sitting in the usual booth she and Kouga always shared. She glanced at her watch, typical for Kouga to be late.  
  
She heard murmurs in the alleyway next to the café and Sango and Miroku swept forward instantly, Sango having recognized the voice as Kouga's.  
  
There stood Kouga with some of his friends (Sango guessed) and they were all laughing with each other, "So, tell us again, Kouga, what are you going to do?"  
  
Kouga gloated, "I should really write a book or something, you know? Me being a genius and all!"  
  
The other boys rolled their eyes, but it went unnoticed to Kouga.  
  
"Anyways, Kagome's in there waiting for me, but I've noticed lately how much she's been ignoring me...well actually, becoming distant if you will." Kouga's friend's nodded, already knowing what was coming but enjoying the retelling, "So I'll dump her and when she comes crawling back, she'll be wrapped around my little finger. Yeah, I should write a book: How to Get Your Girlfriend to Obey Your Every Command."  
  
The group of friends cracked up and pounded the garbage cans that were standing around the alleyway. Kouga paused and looked at his watch, "well I've kept her waiting long enough, I can't wait to see her cry out to me!"  
  
"Good luck man!"  
  
"Luck, I don't need luck, this is pure skill," Kouga stated and walked away.  
  
Miroku and Sango scurried to a bench and acted like they were sight seeing and stared straight ahead at a large building with a billboard advertising condoms.  
  
Kouga looked at them vaguely before shrugging and walking inside the café.  
  
Miroku turned to Sango eyebrows raised to his hairline, "the perfect couple?"  
  
Sango clenched her fists, "That ungrateful jerk! I should kill him! Yeah! Playing with Kagome's heart like that!"  
  
Miroku sweat dropped and shrugged, "Don't resort to violence, Miss Sango."  
  
"I'll do whatever the hell I want, come on, we're telling Kagome before it's too late!" Sango stood suddenly and grabbing Miroku's hand, stormed into the café.  
  
Miroku stopped and grabbed the archway over the café, "Wait, my dearest Miss Sango! We can't just barge in there; we have to get Miss Kagome alone!"  
  
Sango gave him a look, "And how do you know this?"  
  
"Why, I've helped Inuyasha in this same situation with his old girlfriend, though the reasons were slightly different, it was the same scenario, trust me, my dearest Sango."  
  
Sango sighed and did a beeline for the bathroom and did a double take behind the booth Kouga and Kagome now sat, she glared at Miroku to hurry up and follow her before he was noticed.  
  
Miroku scurried over, nearly tripping over his own feet, and stood next to Sango. While Sango looked at Kagome and Kouga, Miroku was staring at the sexy waitress.  
  
"Hello, Kouga-Kun, I was afraid you wouldn't make it!" Kagome said smiling as she readjusted her dress, pulling it over her knees.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome-Chan, traffic, you see," Kouga smiled and Sango felt her anger rise.  
  
"Ah well, you're here now, so that's all that matters," Kagome said, averting her eyes and looking at the other couples in the café.  
  
Kouga growled in his throat when he saw that Kagome was not going crazy over him like she normally would, "Kagome-Chan?"  
  
"Yes, Kouga-Kun?"  
  
"I'll be right back, don't you stop being beautiful!" Kagome blushed and Sango had to refrain from screaming at Kagome to get a brain and see through Kouga's lies.  
  
She turned towards Miroku but was only greeted with air. She growled and looked around for the pervert.  
  
A simple rubbing against her butt told her he was under her, "you pervert!" she hissed some cuss words as she pounded Miroku as silently as she could muster.  
  
Miroku rubbed his head then looked around, "can you excuse me for a second?"  
  
"Where are you going?" Sango whispered as Miroku stood to leave.  
  
"The little pervert's room," Miroku said.  
  
"The...little pervert's...room?" Sango asked, trying to process this new information.  
  
Miroku only grinned wolfishly as he strolled into the Lady's restroom. Sango felt her eyebrow twitch as a wave of frustration filled her, "he's going to draw unwanted attention to himself!"  
  
"Sango-Chan?" Sango jumped guiltily to see that Kagome was hanging over the side of her chair and her head was cupped in her hands. She looked pretty confident and arrogant as she looked at her best friend. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"OH! I'm...err..."  
  
"I was looking for you!"  
  
"You were?"  
  
"I wanted to tell you that I was going out with Kouga tonight."  
  
"Yeah, about that, Kagome-Chan," Sango leaned over the edge but quickly shut her mouth once Kouga came marching over.  
  
She sighed and turned away. Kagome watched this, puzzled, "Sango?"  
  
"Kagome!" Kagome whirled around to meet Kouga's intense blue gaze, "What are you doing?"  
  
Kagome smiled wryly, "I was just looking over at the pretty fish in that aquarium."  
  
Sango made a gagging motion, not going unnoticed by Kagome. She glared at her friend and then returned her gaze to Kouga, "I'm sorry what were you saying?"  
  
Kouga frowned, his eyebrows knitting together, "Kagome, you seem so distant tonight, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing!" Kagome said a bit too quickly as she waved off the lingering feeling in her stomach. She glanced at Sango, who looked at her and then nodded towards the bathroom. Kagome sighed, "Can you excuse me Kouga? Nature's calling and it refuses to leave a message."  
  
Kouga sighed audibly in frustration but nodded non-the-less. "Come back soon," he smiled.  
  
Kagome smiled her thanks before running into the bathroom with Sango close behind.  
  
Kagome sighed and leaned against the counter that held all the sinks, while Sango checked by dipping down and looking at the bottom parts of the stall to make sure they were alone. No legs appeared.  
  
"Ok, Sango, what are you doing here, and why are you interrupting my date?" Kagome asked hotly as her friend straightened and fixed her hair tie.  
  
Sango sighed, "Kouga's going to dump you. And then when you 'come crawling back' he said that you'd be 'wrapped around his little finger'."  
  
Kagome stared, shocked.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome, I wish that what me and Miroku heard wasn't---"  
  
"Miroku's here too?"  
  
Then the door came crashing down and Miroku lay sprawled on the floor. The two girls stared at the pony-tailed boy.  
  
"_Miroku_!" Sango yelled as she bopped him on the head, "What are you doing in here?"  
  
"Making sure there were no ladies in here," Sango and Kagome gave him a look, "Fine I was appreciating the female body."  
  
"In other words, you were chasing after skirts," Sango said flatly. She turned back to her friend, who looked a little depressed, "Are you going to be ok?"  
  
Kagome looked up, fire flaring in her blue-gray orbs, "Oh yes, I'll be _just_ fine." Then she smirked evilly.  
  
"You have a plan?" Sango asked and Kagome's grin grew wider.  
  
"Oh yes."  
  
Miroku gulped as the two girls turned to him with evil glints in their eyes.  
  
"Miroku? How fast can Inuyasha get here?" Kagome asked.

* * *

  
  
Kouga sat impatiently looking at his watch every ten seconds, "Where is she?"  
  
The waitress gave him a sympathetic look and shook her head before leaving to serve another table.  
  
Kouga looked at his watch again. Kagome had been gone for ten minutes. He knew that some girls took a long time in the bathroom powdering up, but this was ridiculous.  
  
He marched up to the ladies bathroom and knocked on the door, "Kagome?"  
  
Ignoring the stares some of the restaurant customers (and staff) were giving him he knocked again, "Kago?"  
  
Kouga's impatience was growing with every knock he had to take, he knew that Kagome was in there, he heard her giggling, "Kagome, I hear you in there, come out!"  
  
When the door opened another girl, with a low ponytail and pink eye shadow came out. Her eyes widened and she pulled out a can of pepper spray, "You pervert!"  
  
"Wait, wait, I'm waiting for my girlfriend!" Kouga said shielding his eyes before the crazy girl sprayed him.  
  
The girl lowered the can, "Well the only girl in there is my number one girl, Kagome."  
  
"Yeah, that's my girlfriend!" Kouga growled, who did this girl think she was?  
  
The girl stuck out her hand, "Name's Sango."  
  
Kouga slapped it away, "Kouga, now can you go in there and tell Kagome to come out?"  
  
Sango shook her head as she tried not to grin, "I think Kagome's too busy to leave."  
  
"What is she doing in there?" Kouga asked, his impatience growing shorter and shorter, he was going to get really angry in a minute.  
  
Suddenly the door swung open and Kouga smiled, "Kagome what took...you...so...long...?"  
  
Kouga stared in shock to see Kagome in the arms of another man. He had deep violet eyes and his hair was pulled into a braid. Kouga growled in the back of his throat.  
  
Kagome smiled and looked at Kouga, "Oh, Kouga, there you are, I thought you left a while ago!"  
  
Kouga stared in shock, "Kagome who is this?"  
  
"Oh, him? This is Inuyasha, come on you've met him," Kagome said as she batted Inuyasha's braid, and Inuyasha tried his best not to slap her hand away.  
  
Kouga clenched a fist, "Why Kagome?"  
  
"Oh Kouga, I'm so glad we're on the same page, you see I heard you earlier talking about breaking up with me, and the fact is I was going to break up with you, then I met Inuyasha here, and it was a match made in heaven." Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder, patting it like a mother would a daughter, "It's been real, Kouga, keep in touch ok? Let's go Sango."  
  
Sango nodded and glared at Kouga, "Jerk." She then sprayed him with the pepper spray.

* * *

  
  
Once the trio got outside, Inuyasha and Kagome immediately separated and Miroku came around the corner, huffing and puffing for air, after Kagome and Sango made him run to get Inuyasha (if he'd driven he'd still be on the road). The four stood there for a while before they all, even Inuyasha, started to laugh.  
  
Inuyasha was laughing because he got to piss Kouga off. Miroku because....he's weird. Sango because she was glad her best friend wasn't hurt. And finally, Kagome, because she didn't want to keel over in pain and start crying right in front of them. Because, in fact, that's what she felt like doing right then.  
  
"Ah, that was great Kagome, let's go home!" Sango said, in a positively happy mood that not even Miroku's groping, Inuyasha's snide remarks, or even Kagome's rants could get her down, "I'm hungry!"  
  
Kagome sighed and nodded, trying to keep her sad demeanor unknown to the others. Miroku and Sango were skipping ahead like drunk retards and didn't notice. Inuyasha however---  
  
"Hey," Kagome turned to him, "what the hell's wrong with you?"  
  
Kagome shook her head, "it's nothing, really."  
  
"You really liked Kouga, didn't you?" Inuyasha asked, keeping his amethyst eyes ahead of him, "I understand."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's happened to me, too," he said softly before walking away, his cold expression momentarily lost as he ran to catch up with Sango and Miroku, "Hey you dumb asses, stop acting drunk!"  
  
Kagome laughed ignoring her mood as she ran after Inuyasha and the others, she hated to admit it, but he somehow made her feel better.  
  
When they got home, Sango and Miroku were staring happily at something on the kitchen table. Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged glances before noticing the two were staring lovingly at some sushi.  
  
"Where did this come from?" all turned to Inuyasha, who shrugged.  
  
"I ordered it before Mr. Track star over here came and told me it was time for me to play boyfriend for cat girl over here," he said jabbing a thumb in Kagome's direction, who stayed quiet.  
  
Kagome smiled nervously when she noticed everyone looking at her, she blushed slightly, "I'm just going to go to bed, ok?"  
  
The three nodded and watched her exit the kitchen and run towards her bedroom.

* * *

  
  
A few hours after the sushi had been devoured and Sango and Miroku had gone to bed, Inuyasha still sat on the couch, looking out the window as clouds covered the stars and it began to rain.  
  
A small dripping sound was heard before some cold water came splashing onto Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha sighed. The fucking roof had leaks.  
  
He would have to remind Myouga of that in the morning.  
  
The sound of a door creaking open made Inuyasha look in the direction of the kitchen. Kagome walked slowly, her slippered feet dragging across the carpet as her hair flew in different directions. She wore an adorable pink pajama.  
  
Soft sobs escaped Kagome as she collapsed onto a chair opposite of Inuyasha; still unaware that Inuyasha was even in the room. He watched her silently, her sobs raking into his very soul, as he just wanted to leap up and tell her to shut up.  
  
"Kouga...." Inuyasha mentally sighed. Post breakup syndromes of depression. Great, next thing he knew she' be jumping off the balcony in an attempt to end the pain and only end up causing herself more pain. Only in the physical category. "Damn you bastard."  
  
Inuyasha sighed. He stood up taking the crying girl by surprise, "Inuyasha?"  
  
"Shhh," he whispered as he leaned down and squatted in front of her, looking her in the eyes, even though he couldn't see her. He needed something to do tonight. He didn't want to have raindrops falling onto his head. So why not just comfort the chick obsessed with cats?  
  
"But Inuyasha-" Inuyasha cut her off by putting his finer on her lips.  
  
"Listen Kagome, I understand what kind of pain you're going through, but moping around in the middle of the night is not going to help you. You're grumpy enough as it is."  
  
Kagome slapped him over the head, "Jerk,"  
  
"Ah, you see, there's the violent Kagome I know! So no more crying, it's ruining my concentration!" Inuyasha declared as he stood up and walked back to his position, ready to be splattered by the evil Chinese torture method of water therapy.  
  
"What are you doing over there anyways?" Kagome asked, the crying long forgotten and her strong voice returning to her, though it came out in a whisper.  
  
"Understanding why Chinese went crazy by having water dropped on their head, what does it look like I'm doing?" Inuyasha scoffed, "I'm trying to sleep."  
  
"But, don't you have a room?" Kagome asked confused.  
  
Inuyasha gave her a look, "Kagome, you try sleeping in the same room as a pervert, who dreams about three different girls at once."  
  
Kagome's face morphed into one of disgust, "Ah. Well goodnight, then."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Oh and Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "Thank you. You made me feel better, and also-"  
  
She threw a throw pillow at him, "I am not fat."  
  
Inuyasha chuckled before Kagome's door clicked shut.

* * *

  
Kagome walked towards the coffee shop she worked at. She was so glad that Kaede was the owner, she was like another grandmother to her, all she had to do was ask her one thing, and Kaede made it all better.  
  
"Kaede-Bachan! I'm here!" Kagome called as she walked towards the back of the shop. She looked at the clock, good; she was fifteen minutes before it opened. She had to get Kaede's advice on Kouga.  
  
"In here, child," came an elderly lady's voice: Kaede. Kaede was a kindhearted old woman, short and plump, like a Christmas goose. The woman had grayish hair that still had a brown hint and an eye patch over one eye. Truth was that she had perfect vision and perfect eyes; she just wore the patch because she wanted to be a pirate...Kaede was an odd woman…  
  
"Kaede-Bachan, I need your advice," Kagome said as she moved the beaded doorway aside and walked into the incense filled back room. Not only was the woman odd, she was a hippie...  
  
The woman looked up from her meditation and turned off the music that was supposed to sound like a thunderstorm (but sounded more like sizzling bacon in a shower). She adjusted the rose-tinted glasses over her eyes and stood up, "Aye, what is it Child?"  
  
Kagome allowed herself to be guided to a corner with two beanbags with slogans that said "Green peace protects us!" or "McDonald's is the spawn of Evil."  
  
Though it wasn't completely 'hippie', but that was simply because Kaede enjoyed being an individual.  
  
"Kaede, have you ever had a boyfriend?" Kagome asked, slightly embarrassed with the question.  
  
"Why of course, one man for fifteen years," Kaede said stroking an imaginary beard and winked at Kagome (though it could have been a blink?)  
  
"Really?" Kagome asked, hopeful, "Then you can help me out here!"  
  
Kagome told Kaede all about her and Kouga's ordeal from last night and Kaede sat in silence, listening closely for a long time.  
  
After she was finished, Kaede sat in silence, she was about to answer when a pounding came on the door and Kaede jumped up, "The Soy Bean!"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and placed an apron that said "The Soy Bean" on it. Sometimes she wondered why Kaede had named the shop "The Soy Bean." Why not the "Coffee Bean"?  
  
Kagome sighed, "Whatever roasts your ham, I suppose."  
  
"Ham is a use of torture to the poor pigs of this world," Kaede said as she rushed to the front door of the coffee shop and unlocked it, "We'll talk later, Kagome dear."

"Yes ma'am!" Kagome called as she set herself behind the cash register and started to take orders.


	3. Ouch

**Luxury Never was Cheap  
****Chapter three**

Inuyasha barged into Myouga's main office and stomped past his secretary, Kanna.  
  
Kanna looked up from her files and said in a soft, forgotten voice, "Excuse me, but you need an appointment."  
  
Inuyasha sighed and walked over to the pale girl, wearing all white and her hair all white, and her skin all white. The only thing that wasn't white was her eyes, which were a deep chocolate brown.  
  
"Fine, when's he free?"  
  
Kanna typed on her computer and Inuyasha wondered why a person who owns an apartment building would need appointments. He shrugged; it didn't matter to him as long as he got to speak to him.  
  
Kanna continued to type for what seemed like hours until a little beeping noise sounded from the computer. Her dead eyes looked up and she said, softly like before, "There is an opening right now."  
  
Inuyasha stared blankly before sighing loudly.  
  
Kanna looked at him before returning to her filing, glancing at him she stated, "you're rent is due in three weeks."  
  
"Err...thanks," he mumbled as he headed towards the door that said "Myouga" on it. Banging the door open he was greeted with the short, pudgy little man as he tried to reach a book on the top shelf.  
  
"Ah, hello," Myouga said, recognizing Inuyasha as one of the kids from the mess-up, as he called it, "how may I help you?"  
  
"You're apartment is a rip," Inuyasha said, he hated beating around the bush; "there are leaks in the roof!"  
  
Myouga glanced at the rainy scenery and back at the scoffing boy, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh yeah, that makes it all better," Inuyasha sneered, "Fix it, dumb ass!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but with my age and my back condition, I cannot make it up onto the roof," Myouga said, and just when Inuyasha was going to open his mouth, "and I'm cheap, and refuse to hire someone to do a half-assed job."  
  
"Then what am I suppose to do, fix it myself?" Inuyasha growled, and then noticed Myouga's glare told him he'd hit the bull's eye, "No. Way."  
  
"I'm sorry, yet again. Inuyasha, was it?" Myouga said as he pointed to a closet, "my repair tools are in there, tell Kanna you're leaving or she'll say I'm busy."  
  
Inuyasha growled before storming off and muttering about getting him in his sleep.

* * *

  
Sango ate some cereal silently, glaring at the boy across from her, who was chewing on a bagel. Miroku made eye contact with her, just before she averted her eyes to the side, pretending that she hadn't been looking at him. Miroku sighed as he threw down his bagel and stood up.  
  
Sango turned to look at him, her eyebrows raised to her hairline, "Miroku, what the hell is it?"  
  
Miroku rubbed his forehead as if she were giving him a headache before he plastered on a smile and grabbed his plate with the half-eaten bagel on it, he nodded towards Sango and walked towards the sink, "It's nothing Sango."  
  
Sango didn't accept that answer as she, too, stood and walked towards him, "Something's wrong. Tell me."  
  
"Nothing is wrong, Miss Sango," Miroku said calmly as he placed his plate into the sink, waving at the flies. He turned towards Sango, "Whose turn to do the dishes?"  
  
Sango growled and then pinned Miroku's hands to the counter top, "Tell me now!"  
  
Miroku paled before he started to grin up at Sango. Sango instantly blushed, recognizing the position she'd willingly put herself and Miroku in. Shrugging off of him she turned away, "Why won't you tell me?"  
  
Miroku's eyes softened as he grabbed Sango's upper arm, "Dearest Sango, please forgive me and my attempt and failure to shun you."  
  
Sango looked at him, "what?" Sango rubbed her temples, "you were trying to shun me? Damn, you _were_ failing!"  
  
Miroku cleared his throat, and then looked out the window. He grinned, "Well if you'll excuse me!"  
  
Sango glanced out the window and noticed a horde of girls, sighing she grabbed the back of his collar and walked towards her room. Miroku, being a pervert, took this the wrong way, "My dearest Sango, I like you, but don't you think we're moving a little too fast?"  
  
"I'm getting my purse," Sango said coolly, "and I'm going to the grocery store, you are coming so you _do not_ disturb the peace."  
  
"The grocery store, huh? Kind of a weird first date don't you think?" Miroku asked, his perverted grin yet to be wiped from his face.  
  
Sango sighed, "Come on, perv."

* * *

Kagome sighed heavily as she served, yet again, another coffee. She was exhausted. And what was worse, her rent was due in three weeks, and she didn't have much money. Ok, five hundred dollars isn't much for some people, but when you come from a poor family, and have few life savings, it can be a major problem.  
  
Kagome sighed, she had one hundred dollars pulled aside for her rent, since usually that was how much the _old_ apartment cost. With that set aside, she only needed four hundred dollar, and she received ten dollars an hour at Kaede's Soy Bean, so if she worked for two hours a day, she would get twenty dollars. By working everyday for three weeks, she would get four hundred twenty dollars. But math wasn't her strongest subject, so she wasn't sure, that's why she was going to work five hours a day, just in case, and take Sundays and Saturdays off, hopefully she'd have enough.  
  
But then again, it is nice to have extra money in case she had to get something. Plus there was her share for the food, and cat litter and cat food and cat basic needs, she also should buy cat insurance with Inuyasha living under her roof. She paled, if Inuyasha did anything to Buyo she would be spending the next three weeks wiping his blood of the walls and carpet.  
  
Sometimes that man really pissed her off, even if she only knew him for about three days. She sighed, how did she get into this mess?  
  
"Hey! Kagome?" Kagome snapped out of her thoughts when a hand waved in front of her face, she blinked and her stormy eyes met with violet pools, black hair hanging leisurely over his face. Kagome mentally sighed. _'Great, Inuyasha...'_  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kagome snapped, looking around to make sure there weren't other costumers she might be neglecting.  
  
There wasn't, thank god. Kagome glared at Inuyasha's grinning face before turning away slightly, "do you need something?"  
  
"No."  
  
Kagome growled, "Then why in the seven hells are you here?" Her patience was running thin for two reasons. One, she was always that way after doing math, and two, Inuyasha. That name basically described everything that sucked about her day.  
  
"Sango and Miroku left the apartment, and Sango told me she didn't trust me with her cat and your cat, so she told me to go bug you. So I did," Inuyasha said looking around the Soy Bean with semi-interested eyes, "fascinating work environment." He remarked sarcastically.  
  
"Kaede's a fascinating person," Kagome replied bitterly. "Look, if you're only here to bug me, can you leave? I have customers."  
  
Inuyasha looked over his shoulder to see no one there, he sighed and turned back to Kagome. Who was hiding behind the counter, hoping that Inuyasha would get the hint and leave. Of course, Inuyasha would do no such thing, having his brain the size of a peanut, but we must forgive him for that.  
  
Kagome peeked over the counter to see Inuyasha was gone (or so she thought) and she breathed a sigh of relief as she readjusted her apron and sat waiting for a customer. But usually customers don't come around noon; the morning rush was over.  
  
She glanced at the corner of her eye and nearly screamed in shock. Inuyasha sat on a stool beside her, sitting with his hands clasped over his ankles and him rocking slightly, he turned to her with a boyish grin. "Hello!"  
  
Kagome stared in shock, she hadn't even heard him walk up, or even seen him, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Do you want me to go home?" Inuyasha asked, eyes widening in mock disbelief, "You're right, I've wanted to have some quality time with the overgrown rats, Kiki and Buko was it?"  
  
"Kirara and Buyo, dumb ass," Kagome said sighing. "No, I guess it's best if you stay."  
  
Inuyasha smirked triumphantly just as Kaede walked out. She wore some "Hippie" clothes that only successes in making her look like a teenager wannabe. She eyed Inuyasha and then sighed, "Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Bugging people," Inuyasha said flatly, he leaned over and blew in Kagome's ear, grinning as she flinched, "Like that."  
  
Kagome glared evilly at Inuyasha who only smirked. She turned to Kaede, "Do you know this moron?"  
  
Kaede gave a mock glare at Inuyasha, who was still looking rather proud of himself for no reason. "He is my god child."  
  
Kagome stared shocked, "Talk about a plot twist."  
  
Inuyasha and Kaede shrugged.  
  
Kaede sighed and turned towards Inuyasha again, her eyes boring into his, "Inuyasha, may I ask why you are in my store?"  
  
Inuyasha blinked, "Didn't I already answer that?"  
  
"The real reason," Kaede said crossly.  
  
Inuyasha jumped off the stool, "Keh!" He stomped out of the Soy Bean with an air of someone who'd just won the world cup.  
  
Kagome watched him go, before she got an alarmed look in her eyes, "Oh my god! He might kill Buyo!" She turned towards Kaede, "Can I please have the rest of the day off?"  
  
Kaede nodded, "Oh course, and before you run off, give me my apron, and give Inuyasha this!"  
  
She held out a bag and Kagome grabbed it attentively before running out after him. "Inuyasha don't you dare kill my cat!"  
  
Kaede sighed and smirked, "Stupid children."

* * *

  
  
Kagome caught up with the boy, winded and sweaty, though Inuyasha appeared to be oblivious to her huffing and puffing beside him. He eyed the bag in her hand and in the blink of an eye, held it in his tough and strong hands. He looked at Kagome, "Kaede give this to you?"  
  
Kagome only wheezed and managed to nod her head.  
  
Inuyasha nodded to her and then threw the bag in the garbage, "Damn her and her soy beans."  
  
"Soy beans?"  
  
Inuyasha eyed her, "She thinks I don't have enough vegetables in my diet, just like everyone else in my god damned life."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They continued to walk in silence, neither knowing how to break the stillness in the first place. Their footsteps echoed along the doorways as they weaved around people making their way downtown or uptown, whatever.  
  
They passed a sushi restaurant and Kagome smelled the fishy smell from within, she smiled, "I have to go there some time!" She said more to herself than Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha cringed but said nothing.  
  
Kagome turned to him when he sighed, "Some thing wrong?"  
  
"I just remembered that Myouga's making me fix the roof, we have a god damn leak right above my couch," Inuyasha sighed and swung his hands into his pockets.  
  
Kagome nodded, "That sucks."  
  
"Duh," he said quietly as he looked away and watched cars roll by. Kagome hated the intensely awkward silence between them and searched her brain for something to end the peacefulness between them. Not in a fight, but maybe a conversation?  
  
She glanced at Inuyasha only to realize he wasn't there. She paused and looked over her shoulder. He was staring at a sign. She walked over to him and read the sign. It said __

_'Family discounts.'_ Kagome raised an eyebrow, why did Inuyasha care about that?  
  
"Kagome?" Kagome jumped at the calmness of his voice. He looked into her eyes and held a pained expression.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you have a family?" Kagome was slightly taken aback by such a question.  
  
She nodded, "Yes, a mother, brother and a grandfather." She looked at him, "Why?"  
  
"When we get back, call them." Kagome looked at him. "Call them, and tell them you love them, before it's too late and you can't say you're sorry."  
  
Kagome's eyes softened. Inuyasha didn't have a family, except Kaede, and she was his godmother. At least, that's what she supposed, she certainly didn't know for sure.  
  
She smiled and patted Inuyasha's back, "I will."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and continued on his way, "Come on, we don't want to get soaked by this rain."  
  
Kagome smiled weakly and followed.

* * *

"God damn it everything is so over priced in this grocery store, we're going to the next one!" Sango declared as she grabbed Miroku's collar and dragged him outside into the pouring rain.  
  
"Sango, I don't mean to be rude, but we have been at this for at least three hours and have yet to find anything to satisfy your grocery needs, can we _please_ pick something so I can go home and watch my anime?" Miroku whined to Sango .  
  
"Stop your bitching, Miroku, we'll be done soon," Sango said crossly as she tossed Miroku into the passenger seat of her car.  
  
"That's what you said two hours ago!" Miroku whimpered again.  
  
Sango sighed and glared at him, "Life isn't all about watching anime and take out. Life is not about getting what you want! Life is not about sitting on your ass as you pay the rent at your leisure, not having to worry about running out and not being able to feed your precious little kitten!"  
  
Miroku looked at Sango with a look of understanding, when Sango grumbled and started driving like a drunk, he turned away with another whimper.  
  
Sango paused and looked at Miroku's downcast eyes, "You're really hating this aren't you?"  
  
Miroku looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "I suppose a little, but as long as I get to be around you, I'm fine!" Miroku flashed her one of his boyish grins and Sango found herself blushing a deep red.  
  
"Well, the next grocery store I'll buy my stuff, I promise," she said smiling and returning to the road.  
  
Miroku smiled softly and watched the rain plummet onto his passenger window.

* * *

Kagome sat at the kitchen table, armed with a pen and pencil and her trusty calculator as she performed her earlier math equation with the proper tools. She was determined to get enough money even if it kills her!  
  
Inuyasha watched her out of the corner of his eyes as he pounded away on DDR. The annoying music was getting to Kagome he could tell by her tense shoulders so just to annoy her he turned the music up.  
  
Kagome sighed and threw down her pencil, "will you turn that damn game off?"  
  
"No way, I'm on a roll," Inuyasha said, his earlier compassion long gone as he danced away like an obsessed teenager.  
  
Kagome glared and stood up, "Move it!"  
  
"No way, why?" Inuyasha asked as he stopped dancing, allowing himself to fail the song for the sake of looking at her.  
  
Kagome hopped onto the second pad, "I'm playing with you!"  
  
Inuyasha stared and sighed, returning the game to the menu so he could make it a two-player game. "You any good?"  
  
Kagome shrugged, "Not as good as you that's for sure."  
  
"You'll be better than Miroku," Inuyasha sighed as the music came on and they started to pound away on the arrows, their steps synchronized perfectly. They looked at each other before laughing and turning back to the quickening dance steps, their eyes concentrating yet relaxed.  
  
The pounding of their feet was heard below and the neighbors cursed the horny residences above them (the pounding suggesting they were doing something else) and how they should rot in hell and keep the baby.  
  
The neighbors soon started hitting the ceiling with broomsticks, but the two didn't hear for they were having too much fun dancing with each other indirectly.  
  
And this is how it went for the next half an hour, the gentle noises of Kagome's laughter filling the air like ringing bells as Inuyasha beat her for the fifteenth time.  
  
She smiled at Inuyasha, "You're good."  
  
Inuyasha shrugged as he turned off the game, "Yeah, but you gave me a run for my money, first actual workout I've gotten from that game in a long time." He glanced at the damp couch and sighed, "I should work on that roof."  
  
Kagome nodded and watched as he carried the toolbox he'd stolen from Myouga and headed towards the balcony so he could reach the slanted rooftop.  
  
Kagome watched as the rain plastered his shirt to his chest almost instantly as he reached up and placed the toolbox on the roof before he started to boost himself up, the muscles under his skin rippled and moved in a liquid fashion with him. His legs kicked the air slightly as he tried to use his upper body strength to lift his bulk up.  
  
Kagome blushed when she realized she was staring at him from the other side of the glass sliding door. She sighed as she plopped down onto the semi-dry couch and watched as Inuyasha's bare feet disappeared from view. She sighed; he could be such a dumb ass, why wasn't he wearing shoes? What if he stepped on a nail and had to get tetanus shot? How would he pay for that?  
  
She stood and walked onto the balcony, holding an umbrella, "Inuyasha?"  
  
All she got was a grunt in response but she smiled slightly when his face appeared with an annoyed expression on his face. His hair fell down around him, drawing attention to his handsome face. He held a hammer in his hand and he mocked-growled down at her, "What?"  
  
She held up the umbrella to him, ignoring the fact rain was pouring down into her raven hair. He stared shocked for a few moments before reaching down and grasping the green umbrella in his hand delicately, almost as if he'd break it if he were to grip it too tightly. He looked at her and smiled, "Thanks."  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded before going back inside. She wondered why she was being so nice to the jerk that wanted to kill her cat, but tossed it aside as common courtesy: Nothing more, maybe something less.  
  
Meanwhile, outside Inuyasha held the umbrella over his head as hair slipped from his damp braid. He growled softly as he searched for something to fix the leak(s). As he explored the stupid roof he discovered how cheap Myouga was, some of the old leaks had been patched up with sand paper and super glue. Not good, in case you carpenter-deprived people didn't know. However, Inuyasha was not one of those people, having taken several carpenter courses during the course of his high school years.  
  
He sighed, "Myouga is such an ass!"

* * *

  
  
Sango and Miroku pulled up with Sango looking pleased with herself and Miroku looking like he'd just gotten the worst case of whiplash. One conclusion: Sango was driving.  
  
Sango grabbed the two bags of groceries she'd bought and Miroku held his little yo-yo he'd been "beckoned" to buy. Sango eyed him as he chuckled at the fact that his yo-yo could go up and down.  
  
"You're easily amused aren't you?" Sango asked annoyed that such a pervert could like a yo-yo, "You're like a two year old, honestly."  
  
Miroku grinned softly as he played with the yo-yo, and then, he turned to Sango, "Sango look!"  
  
Sango turned to watch Miroku do some crazy yo-yo tricks. She smiled, "That's pretty good..."  
  
And then the yo-yo slipped from his hands and clattered to the ground, Miroku sighed sadly, "I've done better, though."  
  
Sango smiled and patted his shoulder, "It was good."  
  
"Why thank you Miss Sango," Miroku said as he rubbed Sango's ass with a smug grin on his face.  
  
Sango glared at him before whacking him with her shopping bags, "Bastard."

* * *

Kagome fumbled with the picture frame that held a picture of herself and Kouga. She was debating whether to get rid of this or not, if Sango were here she'd tell her to kill the poor picture, but she couldn't bear to part with it. She felt tears prickling her eyes.  
  
"I hate crying over a man!" She said as she grabbed the picture frame and flung it out the window.  
  
A loud _'oof' _could be heard from the outside, but Kagome didn't hear it, she was too busy crying.  
  
Miroku growled when a picture frame hit him in the head and went skidding down the water drain, disappearing forever. Miroku rubbed his bump the pointed object had given him and looked around for the person who had thrown it.  
  
He only saw Inuyasha on the roof, his back turned to him as he fixed the roof. Miroku growled, _"That hurt Inuyasha," _he screamed at Inuyasha and threw a rock up at the unsuspecting boy.  
  
Inuyasha turned around when he heard his name being called and was greeted by a large rock hitting him in the face. Clutching his face he didn't realize he was falling off the roof until he felt pain run through his left leg and everything go black.

* * *

  
  
Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and he sat up, "I will kill you Miroku!"  
  
He expected to see his best friend run screaming from the apartment building rain blocking his vision of the direction he ran but was instead greeted with white walls.  
  
"Shit, I finally went crazy and they put me in the crazy bin!" Inuyasha said clutching his head as he tried to jump up but pain shot through his left foot and he stopped quickly, "What the hell?"  
  
He glanced around and saw the smiling face of Kagome as she laughed softly by his dazed and confused expression as she stood up and walked over to him. "Hello!" she exclaimed cheerfully.  
  
Inuyasha blinked and looked around, "Where am I?"  
  
"In the hospital, Sango went to get food and Miroku followed her like a hopeless puppy, the idiot doctor told me to stay to make sure you didn't fall out of bed again!" she said with fake cheerfulness.  
  
Inuyasha rubbed his head, "I feel like I was hit by a steamboat."  
  
"Actually, you were hit by a rock and came tumbling off the roof and landed on your foot, breaking it."  
  
Inuyasha blinked and tried to wiggle his toes, "Ooh."  
  
"Are you ok?" Kagome asked in concern.  
  
He glared at her, "Oh yeah, I'm just peachy considering that I was attacked by my best friend for no reason at all!"  
  
Kagome's eyes looked pained for a second, "You don't have to be so mean damn you!"  
  
"_I'm not! I'm just extremely pissed off_!" Inuyasha screamed at her.  
  
"_You're being a rude jerk. Next time you fall off a roof, I won't care! I'll step on you, just to prove how much I don't care_!" Kagome screamed back as they stared at each other, sparks flying between them, but not sparks of any positive feelings.  
  
Inuyasha smirked, "You wouldn't dare!"  
  
"And why wouldn't I, I'll step on you now," Kagome said hopping onto the bed and holding her foot dangerously above his broken foot.  
  
Inuyasha glared, but he could see Kagome's resistance in her eyes, so he was pretty fine, "I'll sue you!"  
  
Kagome paused, "But I don't have enough money to be sued!"  
  
Inuyasha smirked up at her, "Then you won't pound my foot!"  
  
Kagome whimpered and jumped off the bed just as Sango and Miroku came in. Sango was eating a sandwich and Miroku had a red handprint and three large bumps on his head.  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow then smiled her fake cheerfulness back at full force, "Hey, Sango!"  
  
Miroku snuck behind Sango, the evil glares Inuyasha was shooting at him was causing him to lose his nerve. "Don't kill me!"  
  
"I won't kill you," Inuyasha said simply, "I'll torture you and make you wish I would kill you!"  
  
Miroku gulped and ran from the room in screams.  
  
Kagome sighed and turned to Sango, "Did you ask the doctor?"  
  
"Yeah, he said that Inuyasha can leave the hospital today, but he has to rest when we get home," Sango said and shook her head. "Inuyasha, you are such an idiot, why'd you have to go and break your foot?"  
  
"Its not like I had much of a choice, Sango, I had a rock thrown at my head!" Inuyasha barked, slightly annoyed that his foot was broken, "How the hell am I suppose to play DDR now god damn it?"  
  
"Is that game all you care about? Damn Inuyasha, you need a hobby," Kagome sighed, "Take up model rockets or something, at least that uses your mind power."  
  
Inuyasha growled when Sango commented on how Inuyasha didn't have any mind power.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome both sat on the couch. Sango and Miroku were out somewhere, Miroku having followed Sango again like the pathetic creature he is.  
  
Kagome yawned as she clicked on the TV. She stared mindlessly at the TV for a while before she finally realized she was watching something about the events of the 20th century.  
  
"_Bah_! There's nothing great about the 20th century, it sucked fucking ass," Kagome mumbled.  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about? The 20th century was awesome, it created the cotton gin, the steamboat, and the light bulb!"  
  
Kagome sighed, "That was the 19th century you freaking idiot."  
  
Inuyasha grumbled and stood up, putting all his weight onto his right foot, "Yeah, well I bet that they just stole it from the 20th century. So ha!"  
  
Kagome sighed, "Tell me Inuyasha, did you ever finish high school?"  
  
Inuyasha looked slightly hurt, "Oh course I did, I'm not stupid if that' s what you think!!"  
  
"Could have fooled me," Kagome said as she dodged a half-hearted swipe from Inuyasha.__


	4. Sango's Mission

**Luxury Never was Cheap  
Chapter four**  
  
The clock ticked on the wall as the two sat in silence for what seemed like ages. Inuyasha and Kagome sat in an uneasy silence as they stared out the window, rain still drumming the delicate glass surface.  
  
Tick.  
  
Tock.  
  
Kagome sighed and fidgeted.  
  
Tock.  
  
Tick.  
  
Inuyasha tried to wiggle his toes without causing sever pain and damage to the broken body part.  
  
Tick.  
  
To…  
  
"_God damn it_!" Inuyasha yelled suddenly making Kagome jumped and fall off the couch. A look of pure bewilderment on her face as Inuyasha let out another string of curses.  
  
"Honestly, Inuyasha it can't be that bad," Kagome sighed as she stood up and dusted the imaginary dust off her pants.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and plopped his foot onto the coffee table. He looked at Kagome, and then turned away.  
  
Kagome smiled warmly at him and walked towards the kitchen, "Are you hungry?"  
  
Inuyasha averted his gaze and stared, yet again, out the window, "Whatever."  
  
Kagome sighed, "Look, Inuyasha, I'm sorry about your foot, but could you stop sulking? I didn't ask to babysit you, and you're not making my job easy."  
  
Inuyasha scowled at her, "I don't need your help, wench."  
  
Kagome felt her anger rising as she marched over and stood, her dark aura flaring around her as she glared at Inuyasha. If looks could kill, Inuyasha would have died one hundred fifty two and a half times.  
  
Inuyasha gulped at the intimidating look Kagome was giving him and he unconsciously scooted away from her. Kagome growled angrily as she grabbed a nearby lamp and started to bash Inuyasha's skull.  
  
Inuyasha whimpered in pain as Kagome pulled away, clutching the lamp like a lifeline. "Now then, you'll stop being a little bastard and enjoy my company, got it!" Kagome glared and waited for Inuyasha to cross her.  
  
Luckily, Inuyasha wasn't that stupid, so he only nodded briskly and hid himself behind some pillows, as if those would save him.  
  
Kagome grinned and skipped off towards the kitchen, "In that case, I'll make you some ramen!"  
  
Inuyasha's face brightened as he hobbled to his feet and limped towards the kitchen, the look of a kid in a candy shop on his face, "Yay, Ramen!"  
  
Kagome giggled and whopped him on the head with a wooden spoon playfully, "You're such a little kid, Inuyasha!"

* * *

  
  
"Sango?" Miroku asked as he sneaked behind the girl who stood in front of a window, admiring the clothing the models displayed.  
  
"What?" Sango asked, her eyes casting a far off look as she looked dreamily at the clothing.  
  
"What on Earth are you gawking at?" Miroku asked, not sure how the shirt she was staring at was different from the one Sango was wearing at that moment.  
  
Sango looked at the green shirt one last time before shaking her head and turning to him with a smile, "It's nothing, forget it."  
  
Miroku looked at the shirt as Sango continued walking towards the car. She unlocked it and turned to Miroku with a smile, "Let's go, Miroku."  
  
She blinked in surprise as she realized that Miroku was no longer standing behind her. She felt something in her chest clench as she imagined that Miroku had found another pretty girl to grope.  
  
Sure enough, Miroku came back, looking rather pleased with him and holding something behind his back. Sango raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Come on, Miroku; let's go home before Kagome and Inuyasha kill each other."  
  
She walked towards the driver's seat but paused when Miroku didn't follow. She mentally sighed and cursed under her breath. "Look, Miroku, I don't know what you're doing, but could you please just get in the god damn car? I know you don't like my driving but could…could…you..."  
  
Sango stared as Miroku handed her a box. He grinned stupidly as Sango opened it to reveal the shirt that she'd been staring at not even five minutes ago.  
  
Her jaw dropped as she clutched the shirt in her hands. She looked up at Miroku with smiling eyes, "Miroku, I don't know what to say, you, you didn't have to do that."  
  
"But I wanted to, Sango," Miroku said as she smiled.  
  
"Is there any way I can thank you?" Sango asked, before she realized what she said and what Miroku was capable of wanting.  
  
Miroku mocked bowed to Sango and his smile grew, "I would enjoy it if you were to accompany me to a movie tonight, my dearest Sango."  
  
Sango sweat dropped. Typical.  
  
Sango plastered on a smile and, sadly, thought of an excuse, "I can't Miroku, you see, every Wednesday is my boycott day!"  
  
"Boycott day?" Miroku asked. His eyebrows rose to his hairline in confusion.  
  
Sango nodded, "Yes, every Wednesday I boycott something! It's just my thing, what can I say, I'm a rebel!"  
  
Miroku raised an eyebrow, "And what, pray tell, are you boycotting this week?"  
  
Sango shrugged and whipped out her cell phone. She stood there for a few minutes before the click of someone picking up the line was heard, "Dad?"  
  
Miroku paled, great, Sango was going to tell her dad that she had a stalker.  
  
There was a pause on the line and Sango laughed. Miroku practically melted, she had a lovely laugh and he suddenly wanted to make her laugh all the time.  
  
"Listen, Dad, what did I boycott last week?" Sango paused and nodded, "I boycotted socks? Eww. Well, ok, thanks dad!"  
  
She hung up the phone and looked at Miroku, who was looking at her with a dreamy look in his eyes.  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
"Sango, I shall boycott with you!" Miroku said happily as he whipped off his socks and stood bare foot, people passing by gave him an odd look before continuing on their way.  
  
"Eh, Miroku, I can't boycott socks this week because I did it last week," Sango plugged her nose, "And for the love of god, please put those back on."  
  
Miroku grumbled and replaced his bare feet with socks.

* * *

  
  
Kagome sighed as she stacked all the cups of ramen into a little pile, all of them being inhaled by Inuyasha in about thirty seconds flat. The boy was going to get digestion problems.  
  
She put all the ramen cups into the garbage and walked out into the living room to tell Inuyasha he better eat some stomach medicine before he started getting stomach problems when she noticed that the boy was asleep.  
  
His chest moved up and down with his soft breathing. Kagome watched transfixed with the way his face remained so calm and child-like. His hard features were smoothed out by his peaceful slumber and the lines of worry had been ironed out. Kagome hesitantly reached out and brushed his black bangs away from his closed eyes. His lips curved slightly at the edges as he stretched out and reached behind him, where a soft purring could be heard.  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow as she leaned over Inuyasha's toned chest to look at what he was petting.  
  
Kirara and Buyo both looked up at her, looks of contentment on their little kitty faces. Kagome nearly laughed out loud. After all the fuss Inuyasha went through to try and get rid of her cats, and here he was, willingly sleeping with them.  
  
His smile never faltered as the two cats moved and rested themselves on his stomach.  
  
And then Kagome got an idea.  
  
She grinned wickedly as she dashed out the apartment building to complete her task.

* * *

  
About thirty minutes later Inuyasha awoke to the sounds of purring. He instantly paled.

_'oh god, I am dreaming, I'll close my eyes and when I open them, there will not be any cats within a twenty mile radius,'_ he gulped as he slammed his eyes shut and opened them again, only to be met by a pair of yellow eyes and another pair of red eyes.  
  
"_Gah_!" Inuyasha shouted, making the two cats skid away in a panic, trying to escape the crazed young man.  
  
Inuyasha ran around screaming in a panic. At least he would have if his bandaged foot hadn't hit the coffee table. His eyes widened and he grasped his foot, "_Fuck_!"  
  
He hopped around holding his foot up to his stomach as he tried to sooth the uncontrollable pain. Then God decided that he hated Inuyasha and made him hit the coffee table again.  
  
He let out another string of curses as he collapsed to the floor, clutching both of his feet as he rolled around in a circle, occasionally running into some more furniture.  
  
And this, of course, is how Kagome found him.  
  
She clutched a box to her stomach as she witnessed the boy roll around like an idiot and hit his head on the armchair that belonged to Miroku.  
  
"Inuyasha, what the hell are you doing?" Kagome asked as she walked over to him and knocked his head with the box.  
  
A soft noise sounded from the box and Inuyasha peered up into Kagome's stormy eyes.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing, wench!?" Inuyasha snarled as he eyed the box. "What the hell is that?"  
  
Kagome grinned and set the box down and started to unclasp the lid. Inuyasha peered inside the holes in the box and his eyes widened, "Oh no!"  
  
Kagome grinned as the little black kitten strolled out of the box and looked up at Inuyasha with deep blue eyes. It mewed and started to rub up against his arm. Inuyasha whimpered in fear, but was still too hurt to move.  
  
The kitten looked at Inuyasha, and then back to Kagome before continuing to rub up against Inuyasha's forearm. The muscles clenched and Inuyasha tried desperately to not throw the kitten out the window.  
  
It was too small for him to hurt. Too fragile.  
  
Kagome smiled and picked up the kitten. The kitten purred and mewed as Kagome stroked its little head delicately.  
  
"Why did you buy that...thing!" Inuyasha growled as he tried to stand up. His eyes avoiding the black cat in Kagome's hands.  
  
"I thought she was cute, and it would help you get over your fears!" Kagome said smiling at the black-haired boy. His braid slightly messed up from his sleeping and then rolling around.  
  
Kagome sighed, "Besides Inuyasha, it's a silly fear, cats will not hurt you!"  
  
Inuyasha growled and he turned his face away, furious, "You're such a bitch, not even considering my feelings."  
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed dangerously as she stared at Inuyasha. He looked dead serious as he looked into her eyes.  
  
Her eyes widened with realization as she dropped the kitten onto the couch and looked at her feet. "I'm sorry," she said so quietly that Inuyasha almost missed it. She ran past him and out the door, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
Inuyasha stared in surprise and noticed that the cat was giving him a look. He groaned and grabbed an umbrella before running after her, "Stupid girl!"  
  
He slammed the door shut and ran after Kagome.

* * *

  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome was running down the empty streets. People having left due to the rain, tears mixed with the raindrops that were pelting her face as she skidded down the road in order to turn sharply. She had only wanted to help Inuyasha, and then he had to go and be a big jerk about it.  
  
She just wanted to help him.  
  
Now that she stopped to think about it, it was kind of cruel to do that to him without his knowledge, but the cats weren't going to kill him, he was just being an asshole.  
  
She tripped on a crack in the sidewalk and slumped down to the ground. Her knees were skinned and damaged, her blood was being washed away from the rain and she felt suddenly so cold and lonely that the pain was almost overwhelming.  
  
Kagome felt the rain suddenly stop from falling she looked up to see an umbrella over her head. She sighed and turned to the holder, "Oh, it's you."  
  
She turned away and tried to walk away, but the umbrella holder grabbed her wrist, "Kagome, please, are you ok?"  
  
Kagome glared, "Do I look ok?"

* * *

  
  
Inuyasha ran down the street, holding the closed umbrella clasped in his hand, he found it extremely hard to run when the thing was opened.  
  
He was also finding it hard to run with a soggy cast on his foot.  
  
Damn, didn't the doctors make it waterproof? Stupid people.  
  
He was just about to turn a corner when out of nowhere a punch came flying and knocked him off his feet. The umbrella was ripped from his hand and the world turned blurry, "Damn it."  
  
"I'll take that!" Inuyasha looked up to see that his umbrella stealer was no other than Kouga.  
  
"What the hell are you doing you bastard?" Inuyasha wheezed out, having hit his head on the cement hadn't really been the most fun thing in the world.  
  
Kouga looked in a direction and watched as a lone figure fell to the ground, "If you'll excuse me, I think its time I get my girlfriend back."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as the boy walked towards the fallen Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha clamped his eyes shut, trying to get the nauseating feeling out of his chest, "Damn it, Kagome, run."  
  
He struggled to get up and wobbled towards Kagome and Kouga. Kagome was talking to Kouga and as he got closer he was able to hear their conversation.  
  
"Leave me alone, Kouga," Kagome whimpered as she rubbed her bloody knees.  
  
"But my dearest Kagome, I miss you, why do you go out with the dog-face when you could go out with the great and almighty Kouga?" Inuyasha snorted. "Besides, he made you cry didn't he?"  
  
Kagome stiffened and nodded.  
  
"You see, I would never make you cry!"  
  
"_You've made me cry twice_!" Kagome screamed and shoved him aside, grabbed his umbrella and started to march away. Kouga sat in a daze and watched as his fair maiden walked away. "_At least Inuyasha has the decency to make me feel better_!"  
  
Inuyasha leapt up to follow her, but not without kicking Kouga in the stomach. Served him right for making Kagome hurt like that.  
  
Then he paled.  
  
He'd done the same to her.  
  
He quickly hobbled after her.  
  
Kagome paused as she heard Inuyasha curse about the injustice of broken bones. She turned with him with a sad look. Inuyasha bowed his head and shuffled along beside her. "How much did you hear?" she asked so softly that Inuyasha had to strain his ears to hear.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes softened as he patted her back reassuringly, "Kagome."  
  
Kagome looked at him with tears in her eyes before she tossed aside the umbrella and flung herself into his arms, her cheek pressed tightly to his chest.  
  
Inuyasha stood very still for a moment, before his arms crept around her back and held her to him, "Its ok, Kagome."  
  
Kagome nodded against his chest and mumbled something.  
  
"What was that?" Inuyasha asked, puling away from her to look her in the eyes.  
  
Kagome smiled and started walking, expecting Inuyasha to follow, which he did. "I said, thanks for coming to get me."  
  
Inuyasha felt his heart clench as he walked beside her, "I'm the one who should be thanking you." Kagome looked at him questionably. "It's my fault you ran out here, it's because I'm a cold hearted bastard, but yet, you're always so nice to me."  
  
Kagome smiled and got an egotistical smile on her face, "Yeah, but I knew you'd come crawling back."  
  
Inuyasha snorted, "I'm sure I'd be crawling too."  
  
"Oh course you would," Kagome said laughing, "Come on, hop-along!"  
  
Inuyasha growled as he did hop along after Kagome all the while slightly relieved to see her laughing again.  
  
Kagome looked around and her face broke into a huge grin and she started to hop around Inuyasha like a rabbit. "Kagome, what in the seven hells are you doing?"  
  
Kagome grinned and pointed to a building in the distance. Well, multiple buildings and through the rain, Inuyasha could barely make out a large tree.  
  
He raised an eyebrow.  
  
Kagome's grin never faltered, "It's my family's shrine!"  
  
Inuyasha blinked in surprise and looked at the large marble staircase Kagome was already starting to climb up. He snarled at the staircase as he began to walk up very slowly and tried to go after Kagome, after all, she had the house keys, him being the genius that he is left the keys in the apartment.  
  
"God damn it Kagome will you slow down?" Inuyasha managed out as he nearly slipped and toppled down the staircase.  
  
Kagome, who seemed to finally realize that Inuyasha might be having issues and turned to offer him her hand. He took it happily and allowed himself to be helped up the staircase.  
  
Kagome nearly skipped across the shrine grounds as she came to the front door and knocked briskly. An old man wearing a traditional hakama and haori outfit opened the door and he stared at Kagome before breaking into a smile, "Kagome!"  
  
Kagome grinned and hugged the old man, "Grandpa!" Inuyasha stood behind her, suddenly feeling really guilty in interfering with Kagome's family. He felt out of place and turned to leave, Kagome, however, noticed this. "Inuyasha? Where are you going?"  
  
Inuyasha turned to her with a sad look in his eyes, "I don't want to interfere with your family, Kagome, I'll see you later."  
  
He tried to walk away with dignity but ended up wobbling like a moron towards the stairs. He groaned out loud as he looked down the humongous flight of stairs. He stepped onto the first step when I hand lightly touched his shoulder.  
  
He turned around to look at Kagome, who smiled and held an umbrella over his head, "Come on Inuyasha, and don't be like that. Come on in and meet my family."  
  
Inuyasha blinked then smiled, "Ok."  
  
Kagome grabbed his hand and walked slowly so as not to strain Inuyasha's foot. She slipped off her shoes and helped with Inuyasha's as she hung up his umbrella and walked towards the living room, her hand never letting go of Inuyasha's.  
  
"Mama?" Kagome called into the warmth of the house.  
  
"Kagome-Chan, is that you?" came an elder voice as a woman of about forty appeared, her warm features framed by brown wavy hair placed in a small bun at the back of her head. She wore an apron and looked the part of the perfect housewife. She smiled when she saw her daughter, "Oh Kagome-Chan, how I've missed you!"  
  
She rushed forward and hugged her daughter to her like a security blanket and Inuyasha got a sinking feeling in his stomach, and a sense of longing.  
  
"It's good to be home, mama," Kagome said as she released herself from her mother's warm embrace.  
  
"And who is this lovely young man with you Kagome dear?" her mother asked as she eyed Inuyasha. He blushed slightly and averted his gaze to the floor.  
  
Kagome turned to Inuyasha with a smile, "This is Inuyasha Ginga, mama."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi beamed as she ruffled Inuyasha's braided head with slight amusement, "Kagome dearest, I certainly like this one better than Kouga, you should keep him around."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome both blushed, "_What_?"  
  
"Ma...mama!" Kagome asked as she tried to cool her burning crimson face.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled, "Oh don't be embarrassed Kagome, he's a perfectly good boyfriend."  
  
"He's not my boyfriend!" Kagome screeched and looked horrified by the idea. That slightly pained Inuyasha, he knew he wasn't he most desirable person in the world but she didn't have to make such a scene about it.  
  
"Oh, is he your fiancée then, Kagome dearest?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she searched Kagome's hands for an engagement ring.  
  
"_Mother_!"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi gasped, "Kagome, you didn't? You didn't get married without telling me did you?"  
  
Kagome banged her head against a wall. Inuyasha watched and hesitantly reached out a hand, patting her shoulder and smiling softly at Kagome. He turned to Mrs. Higurashi, "I'm sorry, ma'am, but I am merely a roommate."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi relaxed and looked disappointed at the same time, "Ah poo, I was hoping that I would have a son."  
  
"You do, mama!" cried a little boy who walked into the room. He looked a lot like Kagome, only younger and, well, obviously a boy. He sniffled, "I'm not a girl!"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi soothed her son, "Souta, that's not what I meant, now be a dear and introduce yourself to our guest, and say hello to your sister!"  
  
Souta huffed and stared at Kagome, "Hi, big sister!" The little boy's smile lit up his whole face as he shuffled over to Inuyasha, looking up at the twenty six year old he fidgeted with his fingers and then looked up at Inuyasha with big googly eyes. "Are you going to be my big brother?"

_'What is wrong with this family?'_ Inuyasha thought to himself as he looked at the little boy and Kagome's mother, _'Damn, and I thought my family was_ weird' he sobered at that thought and looked away.  
  
"Sorry, twerp, but your sister doesn't like me that much," he muttered only loud enough for Souta to hear. That was the last thing he wanted: for Kagome to hear that little comment.  
  
"I'm Souta!" Souta exclaimed, "Do you play video games? I like video games there was this one time that I played a video game and it was all fun and stuff! And I won because I threw the chair at the wrestler and then ran towards the announcer first without being killed by the flying chickens! Isn't that cool? What's your name?"  
  
Inuyasha stared in shock as the child talked faster than a bullet train.  
  
"Eh?" Kagome looked at the collapsed boy on the floor and then realized that Souta had been jumping up and down on Inuyasha's foot.  
  
_'oooooooooh, that's got to hurt'_ she thought numbly as she propped the pained boy onto her shoulder and started dragging him to the couch. "Be careful Souta, he has a broken foot."  
  
Souta nodded and watched his sister lead the collapsed boy to the couch and sit next to him.  
  
"So what is his name?" Souta asked peering at the boy with the braid in his hair.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha almost tenderly as she brushed some stray hairs that had escaped from his braid, "Inuyasha."  
  
Souta blinked, "weird name." He looked at the knocked out boy and smiled, "But he's cool looking!"  
  
Kagome sighed and leaned his head into her lap as she looked tenderly at him. Souta raised an eyebrow but was quickly pulled from the room by his mother, who had a look that said _'just-a-roommate-my-butt'._  
  
When Inuyasha and Kagome had fallen asleep together and had sat there for some time, Kagome's mother tiptoed into the room and took a picture of the two. She admired the innocent and peaceful faces of her daughter and roommate before quickly leaving the room again.  
  
Inuyasha cracked an eye open when a blinding flash appeared and disappeared in front of his eyes. His violet orbs scanned his surroundings and soon came to realize he was in Kagome's lap. Now, normally, if he were his regular self, he would have leapt up and ran like holy hell, but then he smelled Kagome's sweet chamomile scent. He inhaled deeply as the scent lingered in the air. He closed his eyes blissfully, not wanting to leave the comfort of Kagome Higurashi.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and looked down at Inuyasha, who still resided in her lap. She was relieved to see that his foot was no longer an ugly purple color. Hesitantly she brushed the sleeve of her shirt onto his forehead, wiping away the sweat that had appeared, due to what, she didn't know.  
  
The soft gesture awoke Inuyasha, however as he looked up at her. She sighed softly, "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"  
  
"No," Inuyasha sighed deeply as Kagome shifted and his head was, sadly, removed from her lap. The two sat in silence until Kagome made a little grunting noise from the back of her throat. Inuyasha turned to her, eyebrows raised, but Kagome wasn't listening.  
  
She reached out and removed the band holding his braid in. Inuyasha blinked in surprise as the black tresses cascaded down his back, some unevenly cut locks of hair falling over his shoulders and stopping as they rested softly on his shirt. The rest instantly plastered itself to his shirt. How long had it been since he'd had that braid in? A long time, partly because he was too lazy to do anything else to his hair. He counted in his head; it had been at least one year since his hair had been free from the braid...thinking about that made him feel slightly nauseated.  
  
Kagome watched his hair fall in fascination. Inuyasha noticed the look, "What?"  
  
She reached out and touched his hair, "its beautiful hair, Inuyasha, why do you hide it?"  
  
Inuyasha blinked in surprise. He certainly wasn't expecting that! She continued to finger his hair, as the surprisingly silky mane slipped along her fingertips. Inuyasha was calm yet again and rested his head on her shoulder as she ran her fingers through the hair, pulling softly whenever she reached a tangle.  
  
A soft growl escaped his throat as she brought up her other hand and continued to massage his skull.  
  
_'I don't want this to ever stop'_ they both thought at the same time, casting their eyes to each other before blushing and looking away.

* * *

  
  
Sango banged the door open and sighed dramatically as she discovered that her best friend and roommate's best friend had disappeared. She walked over to Kirara and rubbed her head gingerly. She blinked in surprise as she noticed a new cat.  
  
The black cat looked up at her, her piercing blue eyes looking up at her expectantly, "Mew?"  
  
"Hello, Kitty, what are you doing here?" she asked as she rubbed it behind its ears, it began to purr loudly and if cats could smile, it would have.  
  
Miroku huffed and puffed as he crawled through the door, "I wasn't expecting us to have to have to run so far."  
  
"It's your own fault for groping a girl who already had a boyfriend," Sango growled as she tried to mask the sadness in her voice, "Now leave me alone!"  
  
Miroku suddenly got a perverted grin, "Say, where is Inuyasha and Kagome?"  
  
He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as Sango threw a pillow at him and walked towards the bathroom in order to find a hair dryer.  
  
Miroku followed her and as she blew her hair into the realm of dryness, Miroku watched her intently, "Sango?"  
  
"Hm?" Sango asked absent-mindedly she thumbed through her hair; she pressed her lips together in concentration as she hit an extremely hard snarl.  
  
Miroku stood, tongue-tied at her beauty as she continued to brush her hair. He felt like he was falling, but it was the good kind of falling, the kind of falling you knew you couldn't get hurt in because there were soft pillows at the bottom.  
  
"Why are you staring at me?" Sango snapped.  
  
Or jagged rocks, whatever floats your boat.  
  
Miroku grinned sheepishly, "I'm sorry, my dearest Sango, I was merely blown away by your beauty, it certainly puts me in awe."  
  
"I told you I won't date you." She looked in shock as his eyes and face looked positively depressed.  
  
She sighed.  
  
"But I never said you couldn't boycott with me!" she said smiling.  
  
Miroku smiled weakly back, glad that Sango had smiled at him.  
  
Then the door burst open, "_I did so beat you_!"  
  
"_No you didn't! You cheated and used my weak ankles against me_!!"  
  
"_What? I did no such thing! I'm the fucking cripple here!_" Sango and Miroku sighed as Kagome and Inuyasha burst into the apartment, clad with murderous glares and angry threats.  
  
"Eh, Kagome-Chan?" Sango asked as she reached out and comforted her friend, "Calm down."  
  
"How can I calm down when that jerk purposely tripped in order to make me worry bout him just so he could jump up and run to the apartment!?" Kagome screeched and pointed to Inuyasha.  
  
"_What_? I did trip for real, you bitch! It's your own fault for caring about me!"  
  
"Are you saying I shouldn't care about you?" She asked so quietly that Inuyasha almost didn't hear her. He felt his heart sink instantly.  
  
He rushed forward and hugged Kagome to him, "No."  
  
Sango and Miroku looked at each other. Slightly confused, first the screaming and now they were all over each other. Miroku was grinning wolfishly and Sango had a knowing smile on her face.  
  
The two broke apart, blushing slightly before realizing that their two friends were trying not to crack up.  
  
"Feh," he snarled and turned away, a far away look in his eyes.  
  
Kagome smiled softly and noticed her friend was trying to get her attention, "What is it Sango-Chan?"  
  
"What should I boycott today?" Sango asked.  
  
"McDonalds," Kagome said flatly as she watched her best friend dive into the closet and pull out a sign stapled to a stick. Whipping out her trusty permanent marker she wrote in big bold letters: "McDonald's kills cows; they are the spawns of evil!"  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku all sweat dropped. Sango pulled out another sign and wrote: "_Don't_ _eat_ _the_ _artificial_ _byproducts_ _they_ _call_ _chicken_ _McNuggets_!"  
  
"Come forth, Miroku, we have a mission!" Sango said as she pulled her loose pony tail into a high one and ripped off her baggy jeans and baggy shirt to reveal a skin tight one, "I am on a mission, don't mess with me!"  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha stared in shock as Sango strapped on some combat boats that just appeared out of nowhere. She tossed the second sign to Miroku and marched with the look of a solider in her eyes towards the window.  
  
"Eh, Miss Sango, shouldn't you use the door?" Miroku asked as Sango opened the window.  
  
"What are you kidding? And do what they expect us to do? Those evil conspiracies at Mickey D's will not rest until they see me eat a big Mac!" She pointed at the three residents, "_Don't play their game_!"  
  
Major sweat dropping as Sango jumped out the window and climbed down the fire escape. The three stood in silence until Sango shrieked, "_Miroku, get your ass down here right now_!"  
  
Miroku looked slightly bewildered before running to the door, "I love a woman who can take action."  
  
He cracked the door open, "_Use the window_!"  
  
Miroku sighed and jumped out the window.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome stood in an awkward silence, "So...does she do that, every day?" Inuyasha stared in disbelief.  
  
"Nope, only Wednesdays, and before you ask, yes, she does get that crazy." Kagome sighed and turned to Inuyasha with a smile, "want some ramen?"  
  
"Err, sure!" Inuyasha smiled and followed Kagome into the kitchen.


	5. Guns and Roses

**Luxury Never was Cheap  
Chapter five  
  
**  
"_Don't underestimate the power of corporations_!" Sango screamed at a car that was heading for the McDonald's drive-thru. She waved her sign around like a weapon and pointing to passer-buyers who just wanted something to eat. _"They're brainwashing you! Don't play their game!"_  
  
"Eh, Sango, maybe you should sit down and relax?" a very uncomfortable Miroku said as the mothers and their children rushed away muttering about psychos in fast food restaurants.  
  
Sango glared at him and then snarled as a prissy looking girl headed towards the front doors. _"Don't you dare cross the picket line, missy."_  
  
The girl snorted and kicked the sign that Miroku had implanted into the ground, since his arms were getting tired, "And why not?"  
  
"Because it's the rules!"  
  
"Do you even work here?" the girl snarled.  
  
"_What? I would never work here!"_ Sango seemed horrified with the very idea.  
  
"This is not a picket line, then. A picket line only implies during a strike," She shot Sango a glare, "And you are boycotting, and I am hungry, I am getting something to eat whether you like it or not."  
  
The bitch huffed and strolled into the McDonalds.  
  
Miroku blinked. "She looked a lot like Miss Kagome didn't she?"  
  
Sango, who was too busy plotting revenge against the Kagome-look-alike didn't say anything; she squeezed the stick holding her sign so hard it snapped.  
  
Miroku, deciding he should hide, did so.

* * *

  
Kagome smiled as Inuyasha slurped down, yet again, another cup of ramen. "Inuyasha do you eat anything else?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up, bits of food on the corners of his mouth. "Oh course I do!"  
  
"Like what?" Kagome asked softly watching Inuyasha with a bemused expression.  
  
"Take-out, sushi, and Burger King," Inuyasha said as he gulped down another cup of ramen Kagome had placed in front of him.  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow; "We have to get some vegetables in your diet."  
  
"Why does everyone say that?" Inuyasha demanded, very pissed off at being told he wasn't eating properly, _again_.  
  
"Because it's true!" Kagome said as she glared at Inuyasha.  
  
"I do not need…" Inuyasha was cut off, however, because at that moment Kagome stuffed a carrot into his mouth and put one of her hands on top of his head and the other under his chin. Thus, force-feeding Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome let go after she watched Inuyasha swallow the carrot. "There, don't you feel all warm and tingly inside?"  
  
"**No**."  
  
"I know you liked it," Kagome said as she gave him a look that clearly said he shouldn't say otherwise.  
  
"Whatever," Inuyasha snarled, "Bitch."  
  
"God damn it Inuyasha do you always have to be such a drama queen?" Kagome said as she grinned and dodged the ramen cup aimed for her head.  
  
"I am not a drama queen!" Inuyasha snarled.  
  
"That's what you say."  
  
"That's what I say!" Inuyasha snarled again.  
  
Kagome broke into a grin, "Hey, that's an American song!"  
  
"Eh?" Inuyasha blinked in surprise as Kagome jumped onto the kitchen table and started air guitaring like she was all alone and didn't realize she was making a dumb ass out of herself.  
  
She started to hum and rock her head to the side and to the other side.  
  
"Kagome what the hell are you doing?"  
  
"I love English songs!" Kagome said smiling, "Especially this one!"  
  
Inuyasha blinked.  
  
"The Rolling Stones!" Kagome said smiling like an idiot, "I can't get no, satisfaction, I can't get no......satisfaction, cause I try, and I try, and I try I can't get no, I can't get no!"  
  
Inuyasha smirked, "Oh yeah, I know that song. Didn't Brittany Spears remix it?"  
  
"And she did a fucking bad job at it. Someone should sue her for being such a bad singer," Kagome asked smiling as she hopped off the table and started doing a pathetic dance around Inuyasha.  
  
"I can't get no. Oh no, no, no, no. Hey hey hey!" Kagome chorused.  
"That's what I say!" Inuyasha sung along, realizing how that reminded her of the song.  
  
"I can't get no satisfaction," Kagome and Inuyasha both said, "I can't get no, satisfaction!"  
  
And so, the two hyperactive roommates sung the song I _Can't Get No Satisfaction_ (By the Rolling Stones) for about two hours straight, the whole time acting like morons.

* * *

Sango sighed defeated, "Alright, it's six o clock, Miroku, we're going home."  
  
"Praise Buddha!" Miroku whispered and then smiled at Sango, "That was quite an experience, Sango, shall I accompany you next week?"  
  
Sango smiled lightly at him, "Sure, it was nice having a second pair of hands."  
  
Miroku grinned as he walked next to Sango and rubbed her butt.  
  
Sango's vain popped as she snapped the recently mended sign. Miroku paled and started to run down the street, "There was a piece of dirt there, honest!"  
  
"Liar! Get your ass back here so I an kill you!" Sango said, rage blinding her and covering up the hurt in her eyes.

* * *

After about fifteen minutes of chasing Miroku around Tokyo and almost being run over by five cars, Sango and Miroku both collapsed onto a bench in the park. Sango huffed for breath while she half-heartedly punched Miroku.  
  
Sango stood up once the sensation of rain falling on her was suddenly noticeable and soaking her already skin-tight outfit.  
  
She grumbled as she grabbed the back of Miroku's collar and started to walk back to the apartment.  
  
Looking around the park, she noticed a large tent off into the distance and a large sign. Sango paused and read the sign and its bold letters.  
  
Sango broke out into a grin and then started to run quickly to the apartment, leaving a winded Miroku behind.  
  
"_I can't get no_! _Du__ na na na na!_ _I can't get no_! _ON NO NO NO_, _HEY HEY HEY_, That's what I say!" Kagome and Inuyasha yelled at each other as they did a weird rendition of the swing dance and polka combined into one.  
  
"I can't get no!"  
  
"Hey hey hey!"  
  
The two continued to dance around, singing out random lyrics, since they didn't know the whole song.  
  
Inuyasha stomped towards Kagome causing her to walk back, after about five steps, Kagome started walking towards him and he walked back. Then grabbing her hand they he would spin her around, dip her and then start the stomping all over again, adding in random dance moves as they did so.  
  
"What the hell are you two doing?" Sango asked, having recently made it home, dripping wet, and witnessing her best friend act like a circus animal.  
  
Kagome blushed and stopped singing. Inuyasha's face was bright red as he turned away from the two.  
  
"Sango-Chan! How was the boycott?" Kagome asked, trying to make the red in her face go away.  
  
"Everyone listened to me, except for one girl…" Sango paused, "She looked a lot like you, actually."  
  
Kagome and Sango both failed to notice Inuyasha tense up at the mentioning of the rebellious girl.  
  
"Really?" Kagome sighed, "That's weird."  
  
"Don't worry about that, Kagome-Chan. Minus her, I think I have enlightened the world," Sango said giving Kagome a victory sign with her two fingers.  
  
"Miss Sango, don't run so fast next time," Miroku said as he literally crawled through the door way.  
  
Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha all sighed at the sight of the wheezing Miroku.  
  
"Anyways, Kagome-Chan, guess what?" Sango squealed as she intentionally jumped up and down onto Miroku's stretched out form.  
  
Kagome sighed again, "What Sango?"  
  
"They're having a convention for environmentalists! Isn't that great?"  
  
Kagome sighed mentally, "Sango-Chan, I'm sorry to say, but I'm not an environmentalist, I only recycle cause I know that you'll kill me if I don't."  
  
Sango looked crest-fallen. Then she turned happy eyes to Inuyasha, "Inu…"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ah come on…"  
  
_"No."_ Inuyasha said glaring and closing the subject at that, "the only reason why I recycle is because Kagome will kill me because then you'll kill her."  
  
Sango looked really crest fallen then.  
  
"I'll go with you my dearest Sango, but first, will you get off me?" the muffled voice of Miroku was heard from below Sango's feet.  
  
Sango sighed, "terrific, the pervert is going to follow me around some more, isn't he?"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome nodded dully.  
  
"Fine, but any funny business, Miroku, and no one will ever see you again" Sango glared "except your mangy bloody corpse"  
  
"Fair enough," Miroku mumbled as he stood up.  
  
Sango and Miroku walked towards the door, until Miroku doubled back and grabbed Kagome and Inuyasha by their shirt collars, "If Sango's taking me to hell, I'm dragging you two down with me!"  
  
"But I have to do my English homework for the community collage! And I have work in two hours!" Kagome whined.  
  
"And I have to annoy Kagome," was Inuyasha's intelligent excuse.  
  
Kagome let out a little squeak while Inuyasha proceeded to kick Miroku as he dragged them down the staircase.  
  
"Don't make this harder than it has to be, Inuyasha, my dearest and longest time friend," Miroku said with fake sweetness, "and we shouldn't fight in front of Miss Kagome."  
  
"Shut up." Inuyasha mumbled as Miroku kicked him into the backseat of Sango's car and tossing Kagome in softer than he had with his best friend.  
  
Sango jumped into the driver's seat "Alright, I'm driving!"  
  
Miroku pouted. "I wanna drive," he whined.  
  
"If you drove, Miroku, we wouldn't get there until five years from now," Sango replied sourly.

* * *

Five minutes later, Sango had dragged Miroku into the convention. Miroku hadn't been able to grab Kagome and Inuyasha because Inuyasha had hid Kagome behind him and kicked Miroku away before he could grab an article of clothing.  
  
_'Stupid pervert,'_ he thought numbly as he looked around. "So Kagome, what should we do now?"  
  
Kagome shrugged and looked around, "There isn't much to do is there?"  
  
"Nothing," Inuyasha agreed as he hoped into the car "Alright, so we'll go searching."  
  
Kagome glared "And this would work if we _had_ the car keys."  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and twirled the keys around his index finger.  
  
Kagome grinned, "Where did you get that?"  
  
"Took it from Sango's pocket while she wasn't looking!"  
  
"Won't she get mad if we steal her car?"  
  
"Nah, she's big on nature, if she walks home, she's saving fish, or whatever the hell it is she cares so much about. Now hop in before I leave without you!"  
  
Kagome giggled and sat herself next to the boy and looked at him, "So, where to?"  
  
Inuyasha started driving mindlessly as he dodged old ladies and cars. Kagome sweat dropped, "Don't tell me you're a driver like Sango?"  
  
"Nope, I was just doing that to freak you out," Inuyasha's grin only widened as she punched him in the arm, "Ow, hey, don't preoccupy the driver, wench!"  
  
They drove in silence for a while before Inuyasha spook again, "Whatever we do, it should be quick, you have to do that English homework and go to work or whatever."  
  
Kagome blinked, "Nah, I was just looking for an excuse for that pervert to let go of me!"  
  
Inuyasha snorted in amusement as he continued to drive down downtown Tokyo. The rain dabbed at the windshield softly now, having died down after the many days of raining the two had witnessed.  
  
Inuyasha glanced at Kagome before returning his gaze to the road. _'She really is pretty…'_ he thought as he turned a corner a little too sharply sending Kagome into his shoulder.  
  
Neither seemed to mind.  
  
Kagome sighed softly against his shoulder as the two continued on in silence. It just seemed so...  
  
Right.  
  
She never wanted to leave the comfort of Inuyasha. He calmed her, and it seemed over the past few days Inuyasha had been calming her tremendously. He was a calming spirit, no matter how much he tried to hide it. But Kagome couldn't help thinking that she didn't mind it that way.  
  
Kagome perked herself up and stared at a sign, then she broke into a grin, "Lazar tag!"  
  
"What?" Inuyasha growled, slightly disappointed that Kagome's head was no longer on his shoulder.  
  
"Let's go lazar tagging!" Kagome giggled and pointed to the domed building, "The whole building is three stories of lazar tagging! Isn't that awesome? I've only been there once with Souta, and I was always out, so how 'bout it Inuyasha, can I be on your team?"  
  
Inuyasha blinked as Kagome talked a mile a minute, then he smiled, "Sure, whatever wench."  
  
Kagome chose to ignore the fact that Inuyasha called her a wench again and squealed with joy, "Yay, this is so much cooler than listening to old guys talk about recycling."

* * *

"And ya'll must all help save the earth," the old guy said with a Texan accent that was lulling Miroku to sleep.  
  
_'I must have died and went to hell,_' Miroku thought dimly then looked at Sango _'but it's worth it.'_

* * *

Inuyasha placed the electronic pad over his head. The thing beeped and lit up as it covered his shoulders, back, and chest. He held the gun in his right hand and thought numbly of how he could protect his foot.  
  
"After this, i'm buying an iron foot," he concluded to himself. Kagome's eyebrow shot up and she whacked him on the head. "Ow, Fuck, that hurt Kagome, why'd you do that?"  
  
"Temptation, now come on!" Kagome giggled and grabbed Inuyasha's free hand as they ran into the darkened room to begin their game. The place was pure darkness except for the flashing green lights Kagome and Inuyasha's armor let off.  
  
"If my foot gets damaged in any way, no one here is getting out alive," Inuyasha growled as he held his gun like it really was a gun that could kill.  
  
"Oooooo, beware Inuyasha and his license to kill," Kagome said sarcastically. She giggled as Inuyasha shot her a glare. His face illuminated by the green lights. She felt her heart quicken but quickly tossed it aside as an idiot feeling that no one could understand. _'Remember, he's a jerk.'_  
  
"Lets go, Inuyasha…" Kagome said smiling as she continued to hold Inuyasha's hand and ducked behind a chunk of wall and pressed herself against it, hiding herself in a little alcove.  
  
Inuyasha watched Kagome's fluid-like movements in fascination, "You've done this before haven't you?"  
  
"How could you tell?" Kagome asked, smiling at her friend. Then she realized something, _'Friend. He's not just my roommate. He's my friend…'_ She smiled at that thought.  
  
Inuyasha snorted as he crushed himself along the wall with Kagome crossing his arms over his chest to hide the green blinking light. He watched as some red, blue, yellow, and some green lights shot around and went to the next story.  
  
Kagome giggled, "Good they didn't see us! Now we can go up and we won't have to worry about someone sneaking behind us."  
  
She dove away from the wall and did a little somersault before kneeling against a wall, holding her gun up to her eye level like she was preparing to jump around the corner and bash someone's face in.  
  
"Kagome, did that have a point?" Inuyasha asked as he walked over to her, or more like hobbled, but that's irrelevant.  
  
"Who ha! I shall penetrate the enemy base, general!" Kagome said in a strange voice that almost caused Inuyasha to burst into laughter.  
  
"Kagome, what in the seven hells are you doing?" Inuyasha asked before Kagome pulled Inuyasha on top of her. "What the hell?" he asked as a huge blush formed on his cheeks, "Kagome what are you doing?"  
  
"Awaiting orders sir!" Kagome said as she mocked a salute to Inuyasha, failing to notice he was straddling her hips in a _very_ suggestive situation.  
  
"Fine, get the fucking hell off me!" Inuyasha growled and lightly pushed Kagome off him, his hands holding her waist so as not to accidentally drop her. But as she moved away, he missed the warmth her body provided.

* * *

Sango and Miroku stood outside the tent, holding umbrellas made of Earth Friendly materials. For the last half an hour, the old guy with the Texan drawl had talked about how saving the Earth through eating tofu was good and eating chicken was evil.  
  
Miroku very much doubted he would become a vegetarian any time soon.  
  
He glanced at Sango who glanced at him. Miroku stared at Sango's furious expression.  
  
_'She's always so angry. Why? I wish she would smile more often,'_ Miroku sighed softly to himself and cursed himself for his wishful thinking. Sango thought of him as a pervert.  
  
He always ruined the moment.  
  
He only wanted to be with her.  
  
"Miroku?" Miroku jumped at the calmness in Sango's voice. He glanced at her and offered a weak smile. "Thanks for coming with me, I know you really didn't want to come."  
  
Miroku's eyes softened as he reached out a grasped Sango's hand, "Miss Sango, if I could have another chance to say no, I would decline and go with you, for you are worth any torture. As long as you are happy."  
  
Sango smiled so softly it was almost not a smile at all. More of an upturn of the lips. Her hand tightened around his as she began to walk, "Come on, let's go somewhere else, I'm in the mood for a hamburger."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Let's go to McDonald's!" Sango said happily as she began to skip towards where the pick-up truck should have been.  
  
Miroku face faulted. "Miss Sango, weren't you boycotting McDonalds earlier today?"  
  
Sango blinked then gave him an innocent look. A look that Miroku never wanted to forget. "Yeah, I only boycotted it because that's what Kagome told me to boycott, I really like McDonalds, especially their big Macs."  
  
"But just today you were saying you wouldn't be caught dead eating a Big Mac!"  
  
"I know! And all this talk about food is making me hungry," She started to drag Miroku towards the parking lot, "come on Miroku!"  
  
Miroku felt like he was in heaven, though slightly peeved that Sango actually liked McDonalds.  
  
Sango suddenly halting made Miroku run into her, "Ow, Miss Sango, what's the matter?"  
  
"Those jerks!" Sango said, her evil face back and ready to kick some ass.  
  
Miroku sweat dropped when he realized that Sango's car was missing.  
  
Sango dug around her pockets looking for her car keys, "who could have stolen them?"  
  
"Inuyasha," Miroku said flatly. Sango gave him a look, "Inuyasha was a huge pick-pocket from ten to twenty years old, and until he finally got a job, he decided he didn't want to steal anymore."  
  
_"Well he just stole my car,"_ Sango snarled in anger as she started to look around as if her car would still be within sight.  
  
Oh course it wasn't.  
  
Miroku rubbed Sango's shoulders, "Miss Sango, please, try and relax, let us walk to McDonalds and kick Inuyasha's ass some other time."  
  
Sango leaned into Miroku's hands as she sighed, "But, it's raining. I wish it were sunny, then I wouldn't feel so down…"  
  
"You think that sunshine means happiness, Sango?" Miroku asked and Sango nodded. Then he whipped his umbrella away and jumped into a puddle. At Sango's shocked look he grinned, "Then you obviously have never danced in the rain."  
  
Sango blinked as Miroku started to do a weird dance as he slipped and slid around in the muddy puddle and damp grass.  
  
"Miroku," Sango laughed, feeling better, she watched the boy chuckle to himself as he slipped and fell face first into a pile of mud.  
  
"Hey, Sango, come on, be a dumb ass with me!" Miroku grinned and pulled Sango by the arm, causing her to trip and fall in the mud with him.  
  
"Why you…!" Sango growled half-heartedly.  
  
Miroku grinned innocently, "Come on, Sango, the mud is good for your complexion!"  
  
"That sounded so gay!" Sango laughed, her spirits lifting sky high. Why did the pervert of all people make her feel so loved?  
  
Miroku raised an eyebrow, "Sango, do you really think I am one of the crooked kind?"  
  
Sango cracked up at the thought of Miroku being a homosexual. "If you're gay then I'm a man!"  
  
"If you're a man, then maybe I want to be gay!" Miroku said. Sango and Miroku looked at each other before cracking up again and clinging to each other like their lives depended on it. Miroku stood up and puffed out his chest. "_I am straight as a circle!"_  
  
Sango sweat dropped, "Miroku, you are aware that circles are round, correct?"  
  
Miroku paled and noticed the odd looks people were giving him, _"I meant straight as an arrow! Arrow!"_  
  
Sango laughed lightly as she grabbed Miroku's hand and hauled herself up. She smiled at Miroku, "Thank you."  
  
"For what, my dearest Sango?" Miroku asked softly.  
  
"For being my friend."  
  
"Am I only a friend, Sango?" Miroku asked looking into her eyes. Breathing in her sweet scent that smelled faintly of roses.

* * *

  
  
Inuyasha army-crawled along the second story, his gun held firmly in his hand. Kagome crawled normally after him, not understanding why Inuyasha insisted on crawling. Ever since Kagome had called him the general, he had certainly played the part.  
  
The two crawled in silence, ducking behind an alcove in the walls whenever they saw a foreign light flash by them.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"What is it?" came the reply of Inuyasha as he scooted around in the dark. They were in a tunnel and the black lights and strobe lights weren't able to reach the dark corners of the passageway.  
  
"I'm afraid of the dark," Kagome admitted.  
  
Inuyasha eyed her. He smiled faintly as he reached out a hand and grabbed hers, "Don't worry; the best way to get rid of your fears is face them. I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
Kagome walked closer to him, his warmth enveloping her and making her sigh contently, "Thank you, Inuyasha."  
  
"Any time," Inuyasha replied as he scooped her up bridal style, "Now then, as general of this army, It is my duty to make sure that no one gets left behind. For we are an army of one!"  
  
Kagome gave him a look, "Inuyasha, you are aware that that's the United States army slogan, right?"  
  
"And what a stupid slogan it is! Honestly, an Army of One? Hello, are they saying that their army is only one man? Damn, he must be tired over in Iraq!"  
  
Kagome giggled and whapped Inuyasha on the head lightly with her gun, "Knock it off you silly puppy."  
  
"That's General Puppy to you missy!" Inuyasha growled as Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. "But I'm serious, an Army of One?"  
  
"I think that they mean they're united. Like the United States, General Puppy," Kagome said as she patted the back of his head with her hand.  
  
"Stupid Americans," Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"You're an anti-American aren't you?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" He asked, mildly surprised that Kagome had to question.  
  
"Would you hate me if I said I was from America?" Kagome asked, looking up into his eyes.  
  
"No." Kagome jumped at the seriousness in his voice. "I could never, ever, hate you."  
  
Kagome's eyes softened as she leaned up towards Inuyasha, and Inuyasha leaned towards her.

* * *

  
  
"W-What?" Sango asked in shock.  
  
"Am I just a friend Sango?" Miroku asked, his hands clasping Sango's. "I understand if I am but a friend to you, but please, I have to know."  
  
Sango felt a blush rising into her cheeks. With all the mud covering Miroku, Sango couldn't tell if he was joking or not.  
  
The silence dragged on before Miroku released her hands.  
  
"I understand, Miss Sango," Miroku said so sadly it sounded like he'd just died.  
  
He turned from Sango and began to walk away, leaving Sango in momentary shock, before she jumped up and tackled Miroku to the ground.  
  
"Don't be so anxious to run away!" Sango said softly as she leaned down and kissed Miroku on the lips, which he hungrily responded to.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha's faces were inches away from interlocking when over the loud speakers came a large explosion of voice, "_And the game is about to begin!"_  
  
The two jumped guiltily away from each other, and covering their blushing faces. The two glanced at each other than looked away.  
  
"All right, let's go kick some ass!" Kagome said as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand, causing her blush to rise, and headed towards the end of the tunnel.  
  
Inuyasha cleared his throat as he willed his blushing face to die down. He glanced at Kagome and smacked himself mentally _'she's a bitch! What were you thinking?'_  
  
Kagome sighed softly, _'he's a jerk, what were you thinking?_' She glanced at Inuyasha sadly before leaving the tunnel, but not leaving the comfort of his hand.  
  
They continued to play for ten minutes; Kagome and Inuyasha indestructible as they ran across the three floors, killing people with their imaginary guns, Inuyasha in front, and Kagome behind, covering him like two real soldiers.  
  
The two slowed when they got to a hallway that was full of alcoves: the perfect place to hide as unsuspecting people ran by. Kagome and Inuyasha glanced at each other before nodding and making their way down the hallway, hand and hand.  
  
Suddenly, a person jumped out of the alcove and started shooting invisible beams at Kagome.  
  
He had horrible aim.  
  
The two looked at each other, raised an eyebrow and both shot at the boy, who did a mellow-dramatic death scene, even though they weren't even using real guns.  
  
"Wouldn't want to see him in a paintball war…" Kagome muttered to herself and Inuyasha as they continued down the hallway. As they were passing the boy, he grabbed her hand and slipped a piece of paper in her hand.  
  
She blinked before looking at it. It said, written in clean and readable handwriting: _Phone number?_  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow and glanced at the boy. He had sandy blond hair and was taller than her. She glanced at Inuyasha who was too busy shooting at people in front of him to realize Kagome had stopped. She smiled softly and wrote her phone number on the slip of paper.  
  
The boy smiled and held out his hand, "My name is Hojo Nakanichi!"  
  
"Kagome Higurashi," Kagome said as she grasped his hand, but quickly released it to chase after Inuyasha who was nearing the end of the hallway. She waved lightly to Hojo before catching up with Inuyasha and grabbing his hand.  
  
He glanced at her "Where'd you go?"  
  
"I dropped my gun," she lied. She didn't know why, it was Inuyasha, after all, and since when did she have the sudden urge to lie to him so he wouldn't get mad? Its not like he cared or anything. _'He's a jerk, anyways…'_  
  
He squeezed her hand tightly, "Come on Kagome, the game is almost over, and we should go and pick up Miroku and Sango. I have a feeling they'll want to kill us."  
  
Kagome smiled weakly, looked at Hojo at the corner of her eye before squeezing Inuyasha's hand, "Ok, let's go!" 


	6. Supreme Master Of Carrying On

**Luxury Never was Cheap  
Chapter six**  
  
_A few weeks later_  
  
A furious shaking on her shoulders awoke Kagome. Thinking it was Sango preparing to tell her about how wonderful Miroku was on their last date; Kagome dipped her head under the pillow and groaned.  
  
"Kagome?" Kagome moaned again. Suddenly, the voice didn't sound like Sango, it was...  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked numbly through the pillow, she lifted her head and her eyes met those of violet. She smiled softly at him and patted his cheek, "what time is it, and what are you doing in my room, you'll wake up Sango."  
  
"It's two in the morning, Sango isn't back from her date yet, and I really, really need to ask you something. It's important."  
  
"Can't it wait till morning?" Kagome asked, the world still a black blur. The only thing visible was Inuyasha's deep violet pools, which looked slightly depressed.  
  
She yawned and waited for his answer.  
  
He was looking at his hands, which were resting innocently in his lap, "No."  
  
She yawned again and looked at him, "All right Inuyasha, what's wrong?"  
  
"Do you hate me?" Kagome was kind of caught off guard by that question. She looked at Inuyasha hesitantly, his eyes held such emotion that it was almost unbearable. _'Do I hate him? He is a jerk, but I don't think I hate him.'_  
  
She blinked and continued to stare at the black haired man_. 'He's been so sweet lately, but kind of distant, like he's hiding something. And now he's waking me up in the middle of the night to ask me if I hate him. He's such a goof ball sometimes.'  
_  
She yawned, "No, Inuyasha, I don't hate you"  
  
He brightened considerably, "Really?"  
  
"Yes, really. I don't hate you, in fact," she said lazily as sleep began to claim her, "I'd say it's the exact opposite."  
  
Inuyasha had a quizzical expression on his face, but Kagome couldn't tell, because she had shut her eyes to go to sleep.  
  
He smiled softly and fingered a lock of her hair, "Kagome?"  
  
"Mmmmhmmmm?"  
  
"Thanks, I'm glad" Inuyasha brushed the hair behind her ear and leaned down so that his breath tickled her, "I'm glad you don't hate me."  
  
Kagome smiled at the tickling sensation in her ear and nodded, she cracked open her smoky orbs, glazed over with sleep and leaned up, kissing him softly on the lips before flopping back down and falling into the endless realm called sleep.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened and he stared in shock at Kagome, who slept peacefully, her hand grasping Inuyasha's. Inuyasha sighed, feeling at peace. The kiss Kagome gave him still lingering on his lips as his blush began to die down.  
  
_'In the morning, she won't remember,'_ he told himself sadly as he leaned down and kissed softly and delicately, his lips lingering on her bottom lip affectionately. He closed his eyes as he captured her kiss as she slept, before standing up and leaving the room.

* * *

  
  
Sango yawned, falling asleep in the passenger seat. She'd given into the peer pressure and had allowed Miroku to drive, plus, she was wasted from drinking so many shots at once.  
  
Miroku drove along cautiously, making sure he wasn't running over anything, leaving the lane at all, or starting to hold up traffic. It was a good thing it was two in the morning or else people would be honking their horns at him and awaking his dearest Sango, whom he loved dearly.  
  
He'd only known her for a few weeks, but to him, it felt like a lifetime, he couldn't imagine his life with anyone else, except her.  
  
He reached over and grasped one of her warm hands, running his thumb over the delicate skin. They'd just finished a boycott on nightclubs, and well, Sango didn't really succeed as well as she had during the McDonalds incident.  
  
Nope, instead, the bartender had gotten her drunk so she could shut the hell up. Miroku, being the genius he was, decided not to drink as much as Sango was.  
  
He'd only had about two shots.  
  
Nothing serious.  
  
Besides, he didn't really like the taste of alcohol or the carelessness the beverage gave the drinker. No, he only drank because drinking brought you closer to the other drinkers, thus, making new friends.  
  
In a way, that's how he met Inuyasha. Only it was at an ice-cream stand. He'd always enjoyed eating ice cream so he could bug the other children.  
  
So had Inuyasha.  
  
And when Miroku moved from Osaka to Tokyo, and had met at the ice cream truck, they'd become life-long friends at the tender age of six. Twenty years later, and they were still best friends.  
  
He glanced at Sango, smiling, knowing she couldn't hear him he said softly, "I love you, my Sango."  
  
Sango made a little noise in her sleep and grasped Miroku's hand for support. Miroku felt like such a coward, he could tell Sango he loved her while she was asleep, but he lost all his nerve around her whenever she was awake.  
  
He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel while his other hand continued to hold Sango's. He was completely at peace.

* * *

The next morning, Inuyasha was sleeping on his couch mumbling about ramen when Kagome snuck into the room.  
  
She'd had a weird dream last night that involved Inuyasha coming into her room and waking her up. She wanted to know if it was a dream or not.  
  
She reached over hesitantly and poked Inuyasha's cheek.  
  
Inuyasha snorted in his sleep and swatted at her hand, missing by about five feet. "Damn bug."  
  
Kagome giggled and poked him again. He grumbled something inaudible and continued to snore softly.  
  
Leaning over him she blew softly in his face.  
  
Inuyasha smiled softly in his sleep, "K'gome..." He said so softly, Kagome almost didn't hear him. She jumped back in surprise as the boy continued to mumble her name.  
  
He reached out to her, but instead grabbed a pillow. He hugged it closely to his chest and his smile grew, "Mmmmmm, Kgome..."  
  
Kagome blushed and poked him.  
  
Nothing happened. What was wrong with this boy? Was he immune to being poked suddenly? Whenever Kagome was poked she would always awaken on the spot.  
  
Then an idea came to her head.  
  
"Ramen," she whispered loudly into his ear.  
  
His eyes snapped open and he jumped up, waving his pillow around like a weapon. "Where? Where's the ramen god damn it?"  
  
"You're a nut. No ramen, I just had to get you up."  
  
"Eh? Kagome?" Inuyasha turned away and blushed. Kagome raised an eyebrow, unaware of the events of last night. He fidgeted slightly before hopping off the couch and stepping on something. His eyes widened as he ran and hid behind Kagome.  
  
The kitten that Kagome bought started back. Her tail swishing playfully as her blue eyes penetrated Inuyasha's eyes.  
  
"Ak, it's the demon cat from hell!" Inuyasha squeaked from behind Kagome.  
  
Kagome sweat dropped and sighed, "You're such an idiot, stupid dog."  
  
"_Hey_!"  
  
The cat cocked her head and stared at Kagome and Inuyasha before purring and rubbing up against Inuyasha's leg.  
  
Inuyasha whimpered before grabbing Kagome, and walking slowly away from the cat. The cat cocked her head and followed.  
  
Inuyasha was getting a little freaked out and started to run like hell was on his heels, whereas the cat would chase him like she was hell.  
  
"_Gah__! The cat is a stalker! No!_" Kagome giggled as Inuyasha hoped over furniture and the cat followed gracefully.  
  
She grabbed the cat and rubbed its black head, the lights reflecting off its glossy fur and making it have a bluish tint to it, matching its eyes.  
  
"Damn, Inuyasha stop acting like an idiot. I have to go to work, ok?"  
  
"_No_! Don't leave me with the stalking cat!"  
  
Kagome sighed deeply and placed the cat in a little cat bed she'd found in her mother's attic. "Fine, then what do you suggest we do?"  
  
"Mew?"  
  
"_Gah__!_!"

* * *

Miroku sighed as he examined the car's engine for the fifth time. He didn't want to awaken Sango and tell her that the car had broken down in the middle of a high way and the likelihood that they'd make it back home that day was slim, but he was running out of things to do. Of all the times his stupid cell phone had to die, it had to be the time he and Sango had been driving home from the nightclub.  
  
Sango snorted in her sleep and turned over. Miroku suddenly felt really, really, really guilty and didn't want to awaken his dearest Sango of whom he loved.  
  
Sighing he slid into the driver's seat and watched Sango sleep with a baby face. Smiling softly he grasped her hand, and squeezed it kindly.  
  
Sango grunted in her sleep and mumbled to herself.  
  
"Ah, my sweet angle dreams, I wonder of what she dreams of." Miroku said to himself.  
  
"_Green_!" Miroku jumped in surprise as Sango yelled the random word.  
  
Leaning over he examined her, "Are you really asleep?"  
  
Sango snored softly, her mouth hanging open and drool threatening to cascade out of her mouth. Miroku raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "You talk in your sleep? Odd."  
  
Sango grunted in her sleep and scratched her leg.  
  
"Then again, I'm talking to myself." Miroku sighed, "I need a hobby"  
  
Climbing out of the car, Miroku hoisted himself up and sat himself down on the roof of the car. If anyone had half a brain, they'd realize that Miroku wasn't exactly going anywhere and stop to help him. Sighing he twiddled his thumbs, staring off into the distance.  
  
Cars zoomed by, some staring, some not even looking at him. What was wrong with these people? What ever happened to good will towards the common man or whatever? God damn it.  
  
Suddenly a white car stopped right behind Miroku's car. He blinked and jumped off his roof as the back door to the car clicked open and a little boy with brownish red hair hopped out. His blazing green eyes staring up at him as Miroku sighed mentally.  
  
The boy skipped over to him and stood his full four feet height, still completely short compared to Miroku.  
  
The child grinned brightly as he examined Miroku for the longest time.  
  
"Miroku?" the child's face twisted in confusion, probably copying Miroku's face.  
  
From the white car steps another, much taller man. The man had long hair, much like Inuyasha's; only his is a shinning silvery white color. He glided more than walked over to Miroku; making the fact he'd walked down a lane on a highway more like a lane of a model's catwalk.  
  
The man stops and lifted the child up with one hand by the head before setting him down on his shoulder like a parrot.  
  
Miroku's eyes widened as he finally recognizes the two before him. "Shippou? Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Shippou nods his head furiously, like a bobble head, and Sesshoumaru merely lifts an elegantly placed eyebrow.  
  
Miroku's grin spread across his whole face. He remembered when Inuyasha and he were first friends and he'd come over to Inuyasha's house one day, and he'd met his "family". Or whatever family he had left.  
  
His mom had died when he was seventeen, and his dad had run out on them five months before Shippou was born. The only family he really had was Sesshoumaru, his older brother, and Shippou, his younger brother. And his god mother, Kaede.  
  
"What brings you two to Tokyo...or rather, the middle of a highway?" Miroku asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru seemed bored with the fact he was stuck talking to his brother's best friend since forever, but Shippou looked like he'd been hyped up on sugar.  
  
"I am merely here to see my brother, and happened to see you in the middle of my lane. Shippou recognized you and wanted to say hi," Sesshoumaru said, his voice much like his face, emotionless. "I, on the other hand, have somewhere I need to be, so now that our introductions have been made, I am afraid I must leave now."  
  
"_Hi Miroku!" _Shippou squealed and made Sesshoumaru cringe, having the little brat on his shoulder wasn't the brightest idea.  
  
"Eh? Hello, Shippou." Miroku rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Say, Sesshoumaru, my car kind of broke down and my girlfriend and I kind of, ya know, need to get back."  
  
Sesshoumaru snorted in a very un-Sesshoumaru way but he shrugged and motioned towards his car. "Whatever, I suppose my car's big enough."  
  
"Good!" Miroku smiled and jogged over to his car to wake up his dearest Sango. Who was still sleeping.  
  
"_Oatmeal_!" Sango yelled as Miroku poked her. She jumped up and punched him in the face. Blinking and stretching, Sango jumped out of the car smiling, "Ah, it's so good to be...home?"  
  
Sango looked around, realizing she was in the middle of traffic and was _not_ at home. She turned fiery eyes towards Miroku. "_You drugged me so you could have your way with me, didn't you? Admit it!_"  
  
Sesshoumaru and Shippou blinked as Miroku tried, and failed, to crawl underneath the car. Sesshoumaru shooed Shippou to the car as he walked gracefully forward and grabbed Sango's shoulder.  
  
The girl stiffened and turned to look over her shoulder. She raised an eyebrow before digging into her pocket for her pepper spray. Holding it up at his eye level, Sesshoumaru grabbed the thing from her hand with ease and crushed it in his hand.  
  
He smirked at Sango's gasp.  
  
Miroku dared to leave the safety of the car and peered at Sesshoumaru and Sango. A pang of jealousy shot through him as he put a protective shoulder around Sango.  
  
Sesshoumaru chuckled softly before patting Miroku's head like a dog, "Do not fear, Miroku, I am not trying to steal your woman."  
  
Miroku blushed.  
  
Sesshoumaru continued, "I already have someone else, thank you." He peered at his car. "Now then, I'll call a tow truck and you shall direct me to Inuyasha's home."  
  
"Eh?" Sango blinked in confusion.  
  
Miroku patted her shoulder, "I'll explain on the way, Sango."

* * *

  
  
Inuyasha walked grumbling to himself behind Kagome, as she made her way to Kaede's. "Oh hush, you're the one that wanted to come!"  
  
Inuyasha glared at her back, "Only because that cat would have killed me if I stayed."  
  
"That is so not true. There you go being a drama queen again!" Kagome scolded as she waited for the crosswalk's sign to turn into the little walking man.  
  
"WHAT? I am not a drama queen. If you must insist on calling me that can you at least change it too," Inuyasha jumped up onto a bench and grabbed the streetlight's post, puffing out his chest he said in a booming voice that didn't belong to him, "The Supreme Master of Carrying On!"  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow and tried to pull the boy down as more and more people stared at the boy as he started to recite Shakespeare.  
  
"Inuyasha! Stop it!" Kagome hissed, tugging on his pants.  
  
"To listen or not to listen, damn that's not a question at all!" Inuyasha said as he continued to act immature.  
  
"Inuyasha get down here before someone calls the cobs because you're disturbing the peace!" Kagome sighed dramatically and walked a few paces away, "That's it, I do not know the crazy person over there."  
  
The other people walking by looked at her funny before continuing on their way.  
  
"Hark! What surface does the bimbo break (his foot) 'tis the ground and he is, the groundy!" Inuyasha said, twisting the English poet's famous _window scene_ from Romeo and Juliet to his own weird chant.  
  
Inuyasha reached over and grabbed Kagome, causing her to shriek and kick furiously at the air. "Tis my Juliet and now I must pronounce that I am the Supreme Master of Carrying On! Praise me! _Bow God damn it, bow_!"

* * *

The white car continued on in silence. Sesshoumaru driving, taking directions from Miroku who sat behind him, Sango on sitting near him on the other side of the car, staring out he window, and Shippou sitting in the middle. In the front passenger seat, sat a girl with a side ponytail, Miroku assumed it was Sesshoumaru significant other.  
  
The five drove down a busy street in Tokyo and Sesshoumaru sighed dramatically. "Why is it that whenever I come here, there's always traffic?"  
  
The girl sitting by him giggled, "It is Tokyo, Sesshy-Kun."  
  
Sesshoumaru grumbled and took his foot off the gas as they neared a stoplight, where many people were forming a crowd. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow then shook his head.  
  
The girl looked out the window and turned to Sesshoumaru. "They have odd people in this city."  
  
Miroku and Sango both glanced in the direction the couple was looking and their eyes widened. There was Inuyasha dancing along in the middle of the intersection, dodging police officers and such, with Kagome standing behind looking mortified by Inuyasha's behavior.  
  
"Just keep on driving and maybe they won't notice us."  
  
"If I came all this way to bail my little brother out of jail, I'm turning this car around!" Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
Shippou jumped up, unbuckling his seatbelt, "Where's Inu-niisan?"  
  
Sango and Miroku both shoved his head down. "Trust me, Shippou, you don't want to see your brothe, it would be inappropriate for your five year old self."  
  
"I'm ten, though." Miroku blinked and looked at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"He refuses to drink milk," Sesshoumaru sighed, "Much like his brother."

* * *

"Inuyasha, oh my god, was making that scene completely necessary?"  
  
"Was calling me a drama queen necessary?"  
  
"No....but-"  
  
"Then don't say it next time, moron," Inuyasha said, in a much better mood then he had during the stalking cat incident.  
  
Kagome growled and continued on her way down the sidewalk until Kaede's store came into view. Letting out a noise of triumph she started to run towards it.  
  
"Hey, Wench, don't be so eager to get away from me!" Inuyasha called after her. "Damn if I annoyed you this much why didn't you just say so?"  
  
"Oh knock it off, you dork," Kagome said as she tapped his nose with her index finger before making her way through the beaded doorway. "Kaede-Bachan? Sorry I'm late; the freak show reject was causing a scene."  
  
Kaede walked through the doorway, nodded and then eyed Inuyasha. "Ah, you meant that freak show reject."  
  
Inuyasha growled but flopped down onto Kaede's beanbag chair. He sat with his eyes closed before he snapped them open. "Hey wait a minute; you were talking about me, weren't you?"  
  
Kagome did a very slow clap, as if he couldn't hear it if she went too fast. "Ladies and gentleman, Inuyasha Ginga is a genius!"  
  
"I am not a freak show reject!"  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"No I'm not, I'm the drama queen remember?" he stood up and scooped Kagome up, dipping her down so that her head was almost touching the floor. "Oh wait; I'm the Supreme Master of Carrying On!"  
  
Kagome glared up at the smirking boy, "Would you _please_ let go of me?"  
  
"No," Inuyasha said he leaned down so his forehead was touching hers, instantly making her redden, "I just like bugging you so damn much."  
  
"Dumb ass," Kagome snarled, trying to will her red face to return to its normal color.  
  
"First I'm a jerk, then a drama queen, then a freak show reject, and now I'm a dumb ass? Kagome, make up your mind, one pet name is hard enough."  
  
Kagome's face, much to Inuyasha's delight, turned at least five shades darker.  
  
Kagome placed her hands on Inuyasha's chest and pushed him off firmly. "Fuck you."  
  
Kaede cleared her throat, making the two jump and turn red again. Kaede raised an amused eyebrow, "Kagome, we have some customers."  
  
"_Oh_! Sorry Kaede-Bachan! I'll get to it right away!" Kagome bowed in apology before shooting Inuyasha a glare. She grabbed her apron and ran out.  
  
Kaede watched Kagome run out and eyed Inuyasha, who sat thoughtfully in his beanbag chair. "I've seen that look before."  
  
Inuyasha looked up, eyebrows rose, "What's it to you baba? What the hell are you babbling about?"  
  
"You like Kagome-Chan don't you?" the old hippie said as if she was discussing the weather.  
  
Inuyasha felt his heart flip and crash land into his stomach as he fought the redness to leave his cheeks. He turned away from Kaede in a huff, his arms crossed over his chest in an irritated fashion, with his nose in the air. "I do not."  
  
"You always were a bad liar," Kaede said as she did a weird can-can out the door. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Oh Kagome!"  
  
With that Inuyasha shot up and dove through the doorway, knocking his guardian out of the way and back into the back room. "_She lies_!"  
  
Kagome looked at him, a bemused expression on her face.  
  
Kaede came back, she whapped Inuyasha in the head with a wooden spoon and turned to Kagome. "As I was saying, can you make a fresh batch of coffee?"  
  
"Oh course, bachan!" Kagome said smiling; she looked at the fallen Inuyasha and made a point to step on his back.

* * *

Walking home, Inuyasha grumbled about how evil the female species is, with hitting him and stepping on him.  
  
"Oh hush, you deserved it and you know it."  
  
"I did not." Kagome glanced at him. His eyes looked saddened and his hair swung in the wind.  
  
She paused and blinked.  
  
Inuyasha wasn't wearing his hair in a braid anymore. Thinking back she realized he'd let his hair free ever since she'd visited her mom. That thought touched Kagome deeply.  
  
Inuyasha stopped and turned around, looking at Kagome, his hair dancing in the wind, "Hey! Kagome hurry it up, I left my key in the apartment, and so I kind of need you over here. Speed it up, bitch."  
  
Kagome sighed and ran over to Inuyasha. She walked in silence until Kagome looked up at him, "Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah what?" he snapped, still a little pissed off over her stepping on him.  
  
"Do you hate me?" she asked the question he's asked her in her dream. The dream had been bugging her all day, it was so real. Inuyasha had come into her room and she'd kissed him. Somewhere deep within her, she wished that it were true.  
  
Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks, a far away look on his face. Kagome looked up at him, her face serious, and her eyes watching his.  
  
"No."  
  
Kagome stayed silently, knowing he was going to continue.  
  
"I don't hate you Kagome," Kagome watched as his cold eyes softened and danced with a new emotion, "In fact." He started to walk and said so quietly she didn't hear, "I'd say it was the exact opposite."  
  
Kagome caught up with him, not hearing his comment, and headed towards their home.

* * *

The door clicked open, Inuyasha and Kagome blinked in surprise. Then looked at each other. "I could have sworn I locked it."  
  
"_Inu-niisan__!_" a little blur of red hair latched itself around Inuyasha's neck the moment he walked into the room. Blinking in surprise Inuyasha pried the child off his neck.  
  
"Shippou!"  
  
The child, Shippou, smiled innocently as he hugged his brother's arm, "I've missed you so much niisan!"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes softened as he hugged the little boy to his chest, "Yeah I've missed you too, squirt."  
  
Kagome stood in fascination as Inuyasha hugged his little brother who looked nothing like him.  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha went ridged. "Wait a minute, if you're here....that means that so is…_gah_!"  
  
Kagome and Shippou both blinked before the little child jumped out of his hyperventilating brother's arms and bounced over to Kagome, "Hello!"  
  
"Hi," Kagome said as she bent down to make eyelevel with the little midget, "My name's Kagome Higurashi, who are you?"  
  
"I'm Shippou Ginga! I'm Inuyasha's brother! Yes! Are you going to be my sister?" Kagome thought the little runt was cute, but blushed at his forwardness.  
  
"No, no, Inuyasha and I are just roommates," Kagome said, ignoring the tearing feeling inside her.  
  
Kagome looked past the little child and looked at Inuyasha who was breathing into a paper bag, where he got that, she'll never know. Standing up she trotted over to him and patter his shoulder, "What's wrong Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha blinked and looked around. "_Shh_! He's hiding in the shadows, I can feel it."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed at Kagome's stupidity and looked around again, "He's my older half-brother, and wants to make my life a living hell."  
  
"No, I am but looking out for your best interests," came a deep voice behind the two. Kagome jumped and Inuyasha...well...  
  
Saying he jumped is like saying the Himalayas are only a tiny anthill.  
  
Inuyasha stood on the kitchen table like he was an old fashion lady who'd just seen a mouse and glared daggers at Sesshoumaru, "What the hell are you doing here and _how the fucking god damned hell did you get the fuck in here?_"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and Shippou, then at Inuyasha. "Please, dearest brother, try and control yourself. There are woman and children in the room."  
  
"_Then answer my questions, damn you_!" Inuyasha yelled, dodging an apple thrown by Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru chuckled.  
  
"God damn it, I hate it when you enjoy my pain!" Inuyasha said, he puffed out his chest, "Luckily, I won't allow myself to show you my pain."  
  
Inuyasha went to jump off the kitchen table, but in the process got his broken foot caught in the chair, thus, falling flat on his face and at Sesshoumaru's feet. "Fuck."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked sympathetically at Kagome, "I'm sorry you must endure my brother."  
  
Kagome smiled slightly at Sesshoumaru, "I don't mind."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Fine, maybe I do, but I'm used to it," Kagome said crossing over and helping Inuyasha up, fearing he'd broken his leg again. Inuyasha blushed slightly at the contact but stood up and faced his brother, who, even to this day, towered above him. "So, you're Inuyasha's brother, huh?"  
  
"Half brother. I am Sesshoumaru Jiga," Sesshoumaru extended his hand and Kagome shook it quickly.  
  
Inuyasha growled when the two made contact and turned away with a sigh.  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow and walked over Inuyasha, "Don't be rude, Inuyasha."  
  
"_Me_ the rude one? He's the one who broke into my god damn home."  
  
"Actually, you're other roommates, Sango and Miroku, I believe, showed me where you lived after I called a tow-truck for them."  
  
Kagome looked horrified, "So that's why the never came home, where is she?"  
  
"In her room, with my wife, Rin, and Miroku," Kagome was gone in a flash, running to comfort her friend.  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru looked after Kagome before turning to each other.  
  
"So why the hell are you here, I doubt its because you missed me, correct?" Inuyasha asked, eyebrows rose to his hairline.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself. I wanted to know if you could watch Shippou while Rin and I go on our honeymoon."  
  
Inuyasha did a mock hurt expression, "And I wasn't invited to this wedding, how rude!"  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at his brother, "No, you couldn't make it because you fell off a roof." He looked at his brother's foot, "And couldn't be my best man."  
  
Inuyasha saw the flash of hurt in his brother's eyes and snorted, "Yeah, well, I'm sure Jaken pulled it off, am I right?"  
  
"I suppose so, Shippou missed you, though, you're all he talks about," Inuyasha definitely picked up some sadness there.  
  
Inuyasha walked towards his brother and patted his back, "It's ok, bro, I'll watch the runt."  
  
"Hug me and I swear I'll…" Unfortunately he was cut off as his brother pulled him into a bone crushing hug. Sesshoumaru was thrown slightly off from this gesture but soon found himself patting his brother's back.  
  
Sure, they didn't always get along, but they had a common understanding and a bond that no one could break, especially themselves.  
  
And then the stalking cat showed up... 


	7. Crushing my Heart

**Luxury Never was Cheap  
Chapter seven  
**  
  
Inuyasha, whom was still a little freaked out by the stalking cat, sat on top of the table, refusing to leave. Shippou sat next to him with an innocent look on his face. "Inu-niisan?"  
  
"Yeah, what is it runt?" Inuyasha asked as he held an apple in his hand, rolling it along his palm.  
  
Shippou watched the apple with fascination, "Do you like Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha nearly dropped the apple and stared at his little brother, who blinked up at him with wide eyes. Both failed to notice that Kagome was watching them from her spot in the living room. She felt her breath catching in her throat as she eagerly awaited Inuyasha's answer.  
  
Inuyasha picked up two other apples and began to juggle them; Shippou squealed and clapped his hands. Inuyasha bit his lip in concentration, either from thinking of his answer or the three apples he was juggling, Kagome didn't know.  
  
"I suppose I do," Inuyasha said slowly, not really trusting his brother. Knowing Shippou, he'd run around babbling to Kagome about how much his heart soared for her if he so much as miss said anything. "She's my friend, I guess."  
  
Shippou sighed dramatically and knocked his brother in the elbow, making him drop all the apples on top of Buyo's head. Buyo yawned and flopped back down, appearing to be dead.  
  
Shippou jumped off the bed and poked the cat in the stomach. The cat purred loudly like a train and started to bat at Shippou's little paw-like hands.  
  
"_Gah_! _Shippou_! Get away from that spawn of Satan this minute!" Inuyasha hissed at his brother and leaned down to pick him up by the head.  
  
Shippou dodged his efforts, "Inuyasha, the kitty cat is nice, why don't you pet him?"  
  
"Cats aren't nice, they're Satan's children!" Inuyasha growled and reached for his brother again.  
  
Kagome decided now was the time to get Inuyasha away from Buyo before he killed him. Walking over to Buyo and Shippou she picked Shippou up, grabbed Inuyasha by the ear and dragged them into the living room with the other four were watching the news.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up from his position from the armchair and stared at his brother, as he was dragged in by the ear. Sesshoumaru looked questionably at Kagome as she basically threw the boy onto the couch and flopped down beside him.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at his brother again, "Inuyasha, you're on the news."  
  
Inuyasha looked at the screen, and sure enough, there he was dancing around the intersection while cops ran after him. The group burst into laughter as Inuyasha did a weird ballerina twirl and jumped off one of the cop's shoulders.  
  
Sango laughed, "I'm surprised you only got a fee for disturbing the peace. If I were the police I'd have busted your butt and put you in jail."  
  
Inuyasha was the only one who seemed aggravated by the news report. He grumbled about injustice and evil Kagome. Kagome sighed, "Don't blame this on me; it was your own decision."  
  
Inuyasha scoffed and turned away from the group.  
  
Rin giggled, "I think it's rather funny, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha only looked at his new sister-in-law and stood up, "I'm leaving."  
  
Kagome blinked, "Where are you going?"  
  
"Here's a question for you. Why don't you mind your own god damn business?" Inuyasha growled as he threw on his jacket and walked out, Shippou close behind him. Kagome admired Inuyasha somewhat, even though he could be a real jerk, he was so sweet to his Shippou.

* * *

  
  
Kagome, Rin and Sango all sat watching the three cats as they waited for the world to do something interesting. Well, actually, that wasn't happening so really they were just being bored out of their minds.  
  
Rin fiddled with the ring on her finger, the tiny gold band holding a diamond right in the middle. It was a classic ring, but it suited Rin well.  
  
Sango sighed dreamily as she imagined herself married. Not really sure to who but still wishing she could be as happy as Rin.  
  
Kagome watched the ring with mild interest. _'I hate diamonds,_' she thought numbly to herself, _'I'm always afraid that I'll lose them while I'm not paying attention.'_  
  
Rin sighed and leaned back into her chair staring at the ceiling, "So where did Sesshoumaru go again?" she asked, her voice timid and unsure.  
  
Kagome and Sango shrugged. They only knew it had something to do with Miroku needing some kind of help at something. They'd didn't really care, except Rin.  
  
"OH! That big fluff ball had better get back soon, our plane leaves in five hours!" Rin said as the two other women sighed.  
  
"Eh, Rin, don't you think leaving for the airport five hours early is a little, well, early?" Kagome asked the slightly older girl.  
  
Rin blinked, "I suppose, but Sesshoumaru always has to stop at the newsstand and buy at least five different magazines, and it takes him forever to pick them out, too, so I like to leave early."  
  
Sango and Kagome sigh and shake their heads.  
  
"Men," the three said in unison and giggled.

* * *

Kagome waved goodbye as Rin and Sesshoumaru drove off for their honeymoon in Hawaii. Kagome sighed, what she would give to go on a honeymoon in Hawaii of all places, or maybe the Caribbean, or Indonesia, well, anywhere exotic would be good.  
  
Sango and Miroku had left for another date, leaving Kagome alone, unless you counted the three cats that sat in a little row, red, yellow, and blue eyes all staring at her, not blinking, just staring.  
  
Kagome began to understand, somewhat, why Inuyasha might be a little uneasy around the creatures.  
  
The tense silence dragged on, unless you counted the occasional deep breath, coming from Kagome, or the soft purrs coming from the cats. Kagome glanced at the clock, one in the afternoon.  
  
Tick.  
  
Tock.  
  
"This is ridiculous!" Kagome said to herself, the cats stared at her shamelessly as she collapsed onto a chair. "Without Inuyasha around, I'm so...bored."  
  
She sighed, depressed. Though she hated to admit it, she'd spent a lot of time with Inuyasha. Though most of it was spent fighting with each other, she cherished that time with him. The way he looked when he was angry was just so cute. And when he laughed and smiled really did something deep within her. Made her feel special.  
  
Was it possible for one human being to do this to her that no other could do in a thousand years?  
  
She sighed softly as she stared at the DDR game, which was still hooked up to the TV, as if it were waiting for Inuyasha to return and him to beat out his own little dance moves again. Kagome shook her head, she was getting delirious.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang, causing Kagome to scream and fall off the couch in surprise. The cats looked at her sadly, as if to say "pathetic human" and walked away to sleep on Inuyasha's unused bed.  
  
She cursed herself for being so clumsy and picked up the phone with a shaky hand, "Hello?"  
  
"Err...hi, is Kagome there?" came a male's voice. Kagome blinked. Who was this talking to her, she didn't even know this guy...if it was a saleman she'd kick his ass.  
  
"Um, yes, this is Kagome. Kagome Higurashi, may I ask who's calling?" she asked, her voice still a little shaky from her fright.  
  
"Oh, good! It's so nice to talk to you!" Kagome felt weird. Did she have a stalker or something? "It's Hojo."  
  
Kagome felt like screaming.  
  
That was worse than a stalker.  
  
After the lazar tag incident she'd been running into Hojo on the way to supermarket or post office, that kind of thing. He even knew where she worked! It was far, far worse than any stalker.  
  
And when had he gotten her phone number? She groaned.  
  
Damn her and her niceness. Why? Why did she give out the phone number to a little hobo boy? She liked Hojo, he could be nice to talk to, but he was so boring.  
  
And he needed a brain.  
  
Seriously.  
  
"Eh heh...um, yeah, hi there Hojo, fancy you calling now of all times," she said and then muttered under breath, "why did I ever give you my number?"  
  
"Did you say something Higurashi?"  
  
Kagome groaned mentally. '_Why the hell couldn't he just call me Kagome like he did before he knew my last name?'_  
  
What a moron.  
  
"Oh no, nothing at all, what do you want?" Kagome asked, trying to keep the bitter tone out of her voice. She was failing.  
  
Luckily, Hojo, being the dense little boy he is, didn't hear he harsh tone, "I wanted to know if you liked movies?"  
  
"_Oh_! Movies....err, I'd love to Hojo, really I would, but you know, I've been having this horrible down right disgusting stomach flu, so yeah, can't get out! Sorry, maybe some other time!"  
  
"Oh, ok," Hojo's voice said, sounding depressed and sad, "I'll see you later Higurashi!"  
  
"Err, yeah, right, later," Kagome said, silently wishing he'd move away or something.  
  
The phone's dial tone was heard in Kagome's ear as she flopped down onto the couch for a second time, "How dense can one person be, Kirara?"  
  
Kirara, who'd returned from her adventures in Inuyasha's bed blinked up at her before purring and trotting away to play with Buyo and the unnamed kitty, he tail swishing pleasantly.

* * *

The door knocking awoke from Kagome's simple nap. She blinked her eyes open and looked towards the banging door. Standing on wobbly legs she trotted over to the door before the knocker banged the poor thing down.  
  
The door's hinges squeaked as Kagome gasped at the person on the other side. She blinked. The figure blinked.  
  
Was she looking at a mirror, or was the girl in front of her looking just like...her?  
  
Kagome blinked again and remembered her manners, "Excuse me, miss, may I help you?"  
  
The girl smiled and stuck out a hand, which Kagome immediately grasped. She had to fight a gasp of pain as tiny chills ran up her arm and ultimately down her entire body. She stared at the girl again as she smiled a smile as cold as the ice in the freezer.  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you, but is Inuyasha home?" the girl asked, the smile never melting from her face. Kagome tried not to cringe at the bitterness in her voice; her cold, almost dead eyes pierced Kagome's with an invisible force.  
  
"I'm sorry, he left a few hours ago, I'm not sure where," Kagome said, trying to get the girl away.  
  
Her smile grew into a wicked smirk, "Inuyasha is your roommate?"  
  
Kagome's suspicion grew with the girl's smirk, "And who makes you think it's any of his business."  
  
"Well, as his girlfriend, I believe I have a right to know." Kagome felt something shatter in her mind. Like a barrier was suddenly destroyed and her whole resolve and courage came crashing down to oblivion.  
  
_'G-g-girl f-fr-friend?'_ she asked herself dumbly as she stared in shock at the girl before her. _'Inuyasha has a girlfriend?'_  
  
"Why is there a look of disbelief on your face?" Kagome snapped out of her thoughts at the bitter laugh of the girl, "Did you actually think a boy like Inuyasha could be single?"  
  
Kagome felt something prickling at the back of her eyes. _'I will not cry in front of her.'_  
  
The girl smirked, "What's wrong?"  
  
Kagome tried to turn away, but the girl's slender fingers grasped her chin as she examined Kagome. Her dark blue eyes almost looking straight through her.  
  
"It's no wonder he hangs out with you," the girl said coldly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You look just like me," the girl smirked.  
  
Kagome felt the tears form at the corners of her eyes. Was that why? Did Inuyasha only hang out with her because...because she looked like his girlfriend? She felt her whole resolve disappear at that point.  
  
The girl turned, "Well, when you see him, tell him that Kikyo was here and wants to talk to him, he's been neglecting me and I don't particularly like him hanging out with a whore that looks just like me."  
  
Kagome froze and glared. Of all the glares in the world, if you were to add all them up into one hideously dangerous glare: that would be Kagome's face. Kagome stood up, her fists clenched at her sides.  
  
Kikyo paused and stared at Kagome.  
  
Kagome launched forward and punched her hard in the face. "Never call me a whore. My name is Kagome. My friends call me Kagome-Chan, and some call me Higurashi. You. You can't call me either. Kagome is just fine."  
  
Kikyo gingerly rubbed her cheek where a fairly good-sized bruise was forming; narrowing her eyes she looked at Kagome, before smirking again. "I think we'll meet again, dear, just you wait."  
  
And then she was gone.  
  
Kagome glared after her before slamming the door and banging her head against the wall, allowing the tears to run before she collapsed on the couch for a nap.

* * *

Another two hours ticked away. The phone rang, and Kagome didn't answer. Children screamed from outside, and Kagome didn't move. Cars honked their horns outside, and Kagome didn't flinch. Footsteps were heard as others went to their homes, and Kagome didn't care.  
  
She seemed lifeless to the world and all its inhabitants, except one person. Only one being plagued her mind and swamped her thoughts with unanswered questions. Only one person who's deep violet eyes could hold her gaze for eternity. Only one person's hair that could sweep past his shoulders and flutter in the wind, without looking like a girl. The way he could be a jerk one moment, but then the sweetest guy the next. How his smile made her insides flop and roll around.  
  
Kagome gasped as she stared at the ceiling. Her eyes widened in realization.  
  
_'I love Inuyasha.'_  
  
It just hit her like a ton of bricks. Everything he'd ever done, even if she'd only known him for a month, it had been the greatest month of her life. His eyes, his hair, his smile, his personality, there was nothing she didn't like, nothing she would throw away. He was perfect in her eyes. Even his flaws were nothing; she loved his faults and his good points.  
  
_'When...when did this happen?' _she asked herself as she pressed a hand over her heart. _'Since when, have I loved Inuyasha this much?'_  
  
She felt tears prickling her eyes again and she quickly wiped them away. She hated being so weak; she wanted to be strong, like Inuyasha. She cursed herself for falling in love with the one man she couldn't have, the one person that was taken.  
  
_'He has a girlfriend, Kagome, what did you expect? That you might actually find someone to love? The world is not a romance novel.'_  
  
She sniffed and wiped her tears. The room was too empty. The apartment was too empty, she needed to find Inuyasha.  
  
She had to.  
  
Running around in a panic she made sure the cats had food and all the windows were locked before running out the door, leaving it wide open. Two minutes later she barged back into the room to grab her house key and made sure she closed the door this time.  
  
She smiled at Kirara and Buyo, the nameless kitty nowhere in sight.

* * *

Walking down the street, Kagome wandered aimlessly searching for Inuyasha. _'What is up with him? He suddenly just gets up and disappears? Is he suicidal or something? Damn it!'  
_  
Sniffling she felt something heavy on her shoulders. Blinking her eyes open she realized they were hands. Her hopes rising she turned around.  
  
"Inu-" she stopped when she realized that it was anyone but Inuyasha.  
  
_'Oh dear god no...'_  
  
"Hey, Higurashi, what are you doing here?" Hojo asked, his smile never faltering.  
  
"Eh heh, oh, Hojo," she forced a smile as she tried to fight the pissed off look out of her eyes, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I should ask you the same thing!" Hojo smiled, his naivety shinning through his eyes, "Want to get something to eat, Higurashi-San?"  
  
"Wha-" Kagome blinked and cursed herself mentally.  
  
"Higurashi-San, are you ok?" Hojo asked, his concern evident on his face. "Maybe you should sit-"  
  
"_Oh no_! I'm fine, ha ha! What makes you think I'm not fine?" Kagome said. She forced herself to grab Hojo's hand. Inuyasha had a girlfriend, no matter how much of a bitch she was, she couldn't get in the way of Inuyasha. Therefore, she'd have to go back to the way she was before she'd met him. "Let's go and get something to eat, Hojo-Kun!"  
  
Skipping down the sidewalk like a weird little two year old, Hojo followed after her, "Let's go to that sushi place, Higurashi-San, I heard they have the greatest cooks in Tokyo working there!"  
  
"Wouldn't you need reservations for such a high-class restaurant?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Oh no, you see, not many know that, some of them are good enough to be an iron chef! Isn't that amazing?" Hojo asked, happiness engulfing him.  
  
"Wow, how do you know all this Hojo?" Kagome asked, trying to sound interested.  
  
"Why, I work there of course!" Hojo said, "But I'm not a chef, I'm just a server, you see."  
  
Kagome sweat dropped.

* * *

Inuyasha sighed deeply as Eri made another advance on him. She'd been doing it every day now, which is why he'd been taking so many days off work, to get away from the crazed girls that seemed to hang around him recently.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha, you're so good at your work," Eri cooed for the tenth time that day. Inuyasha grumbled about the insane population of woman and forced a grin. "Maybe you should put it to good use?" Eri asked, spinning a lock of his hair around her finger.  
  
Grasping the lock of hair and tugging it softly away from her, he placed his hair under his hat. "Look, Eri you're a nice woman and-"  
  
"Oh Inuyasha, you flatter me," Eri whispered suggestively. She leaned over the counter Inuyasha sat at; making sure some of her leg was shown as she hiked up her already short skirt.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, "Eri, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to seduce me."  
  
Eri winked, "Call it what you'd like."  
  
"Oh brother," Inuyasha muttered before scooping down and picking up Shippou, "We have children in the restaurant; can you please restrain yourself, Eri?"  
  
"Humph," Eri snorted and stomped away to find another guy. Inuyasha sighed in relief and placed Shippou on the seat Eri had currently been sitting in.  
  
"How you doing Shippou?" Inuyasha asked as he handed his brother some sushi.  
  
Shippou stuffed the food into his mouth, "Ok! I'm glad you brought me niisan!"  
  
"Hey, it's no problem, I know sometimes you get bored," Inuyasha sighed, "If your bored I'll bring you home, Kagome will probably still be there."  
  
"No she won't," Shippou piped up. Inuyasha shot him a look and he squeaked before pointing, "See, she's over there with some guy."  
  
Inuyasha nearly dropped the sushi he was preparing for Shippou. Kagome was there...with another guy.  
  
The boy was ok, as far as guys go, his sandy blond hair stopped halfway on his head, just above the ears, and his eyes were so evident of his childhood innocence he could pass as a demented five year old. Inuyasha instantly recognized him, as one of the retarded servers, not that they needed one for this restaurant, all the idiot did was seat people.  
  
Inuyasha growled and turned away, he couldn't bare to see Kagome with someone else.  
  
Shippou watched the couple with shinning eyes, "He's ok, Inu-niisan, but I think Kagome likes you better."  
  
"Feh! I'm sure that's why she's all over that guy," Inuyasha snorted and turned away, "I didn't even know she like those kind of guys."  
  
Shippou blinked up at his brother, before his face cracked into an evil grin. He jumped off the stool and walked towards them, peering at his brother, who had a far away, sad look on his face, "I'll be right back niisan!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Inuyasha watched Kagome sadly before sitting back down, pulling his hat over his eyes so that she wouldn't recognize the seemingly different eye color.  
  
Shippou trotted over to Hojo and Kagome and slipped underneath the table there. He watched Kagome's feet fidget while Hojo's seemed relaxed.  
  
"I'm glad you could come, Higurashi-San," Hojo's voice rang out.  
  
"Oh no, really," Kagome laughed nervously and Shippou sighed, perfectly aware that Kagome didn't want to be there, "It's nothing."  
  
_(Author's notes: I know I hate it when authors interrupt the middle of the story, but I'm here to explain. In Hawaii one time, I went to this super cool Japanese restaurant and they had the stoves built into the table, so the customers could sit and watch their food prepared, and the cooks would also entertain them with cool food tricks, so yeah, so no one's confused.)_  
  
"Well, Higurashi, please excuse me for a moment, I'll be right back," Hojo's feet disappeared and Kagome sighed in relief.  
  
"Damn, he's so boring," Kagome muttered to herself.  
  
Shippou decided to make his appearance, "Hello Kagome!"  
  
Kagome jumped as the little boy hoped onto the table and looked at Kagome.  
  
"Oh, Shippou-Chan, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked as she reached out and patted Shippou's head, "Aren't you suppose to be with Inuyasha?"  
  
"I am!"  
  
Kagome brightened, "Inuyasha's here?" Then she seemed somewhat depressed and looked away, her eyes meeting the floor, "Don't tell him I'm here Shippou-Chan."  
  
"He already knows!" Shippou said smiling.  
  
Kagome groaned, "He's here on a date, isn't he?"  
  
Shippou blinked, "No, of course not! My niisan told me that he hasn't had a girlfriend for at least a year now!"  
  
Kagome blinked.  
  
"Yep! He doesn't have a girlfriend right now, I bet he wants you as a girlfriend and-"  
  
Shippou was suddenly hauled away by a hand and Kagome lifted her gaze to see Inuyasha struggling to get his little brother into a baby seat. "You little punk, what do you think you're doing? Don't disturb Kagome while she's on a date," he spat out the word date as if it were a deadly poison, "Sit here and be calm god damn it!"  
  
Shippou grumbled about injustice and turned away as best he could in the child's seat.  
  
Inuyasha sat in his little chef's chair, sharpening a knife and not making eye contact with Kagome. The scraping of the knife on the sharpener was the only thing heard between the three. Kagome felt out of place, Shippou annoyed, and Inuyasha jealous.  
  
Inuyasha began to sharpen the knife faster as he pretended that he was sharpening a knife to decapitate a certain person who would dare take Kagome out on a date. The anger boiled inside of him but he kept it cool as best he could.  
  
Feeling something being adjusted on his head, he looked up to see that Kagome was fixing the stupid little chef's hat he was forced to wear (better than hair nets) and he blushed slightly at the contact.  
  
Kagome pulled away and looked at him, "There, your hat was crooked."  
  
"Thanks," he muttered his voice as cold as his movements.  
  
Kagome looked away and sighed. "Inuyasha..."  
  
"What do you want?" he snapped.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha both cringed at the coldness in his voice. Kagome fidgeted again and Shippou sighed behind them.  
  
"Look, Inuyasha I-"  
  
"Its not like I care who you date!" Inuyasha quickly butted in.  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Ok, one, I'm not dating, I'm doing this out of pity. Two, he just totally dumped me." She turned and pointed, Inuyasha caught a glimpsed of a ruffled up Hojo leaving out the doors with Eri, "he's leaving, and so I just wanted to say that....you don't have to serve me."  
  
"Well, maybe I want to," Inuyasha said as he pulled out some ingredients, "And you're not leaving until I'm satisfied!"  
  
Kagome smiled weakly as Inuyasha began to cut vegetables, using such force that he could only be imagining that he was pretending it was Hojo's head, which in fact, he was doing.  
  
Shippou sighed and decided he should take a nap.  
  
Inuyasha's furious cuttings soon became soft touches with the tip of his knife as his hands moved swiftly, never touching the stove, his left hand shooing away Kagome's when she reached for some cooking food.  
  
Kagome blinked when Inuyasha placed food in front of her and turned away.  
  
Eating the food gingerly she smiled at how well prepared the food was. "Hey wait a minute!"  
  
Inuyasha peered at her, "What did I do something wrong?"  
  
"It's not that, it's all those times I cooked for you when you're obviously better at it!"  
  
Inuyasha stared at her before rubbing his head like he had a never-ending headache. "I hate cooking."  
  
Kagome sighed and began eating quietly, slipping the food slowly into her mouth and eating some rice as well. Inuyasha sat examining her, almost, an unreadable expression plastered onto his face.  
  
"So I guess you have Kikyo do you're cooking?" Kagome asked so quietly, it was almost not heard over the clatter of dishes in the kitchen. Inuyasha stared in wide-eyed shock as Kagome ate her food as if she had said nothing.  
  
"How...how do you know about Kikyo?" Inuyasha's voice was calm, strained so he wouldn't start screaming at Kagome.  
  
"She stopped by today," Kagome collected her words, trying not to anger Inuyasha any more than necessary. "She wants to talk to you."  
  
Inuyasha sighed and placed his head in his hands, shaking his head slowly he peered at Kagome though his fingers, "What did she say to you?"  
  
Kagome turned away, willing herself not to cry. Inuyasha's gaze was on her, she could tell, but she didn't move. Instead she bit her lip in concentration and pretended to be examining the large room with stoves and tables everywhere.  
  
Inuyasha shot his hand out and gripped her chin, causing her to gasp. "What did she say to you?" Inuyasha asked, he forced her to look at him, his eyes were looking at her deeply, the expression on his face sad lonely.  
  
"I-I...um...she-"  
  
"Did she say she was my girlfriend, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes never leaving hers.  
  
Kagome shook her head, not trusting her voice.  
  
Inuyasha sighed again and the hold on her chin loosened, "Whatever she said, don't listen to her, we've been over for a long time, Kagome."  
  
Kagome sniffed, "ok."  
  
Inuyasha released his grip entirely, and Kagome instantly stood up and made a run for the door. Inuyasha quickly got up, yelling after her.  
  
Shippou blinked from his baby high chair. "Ok, fine, just leave me here, it's not like I want to go anywhere or anything, just forget about little old me!"  
  
Inuyasha ran after Kagome as she threw herself down the street. Her breath thundered in her chest as she dodged on-coming people and slid down a corner, hoping to lose him. One thing still plagued her mind: did Inuyasha only hang out with her because she looked like his old girlfriend?  
  
Kagome didn't have time to think because she was suddenly her arm was grabbed and she was spun around to be pressed against the wall of an alleyway. Inuyasha stared at her with pained eyes.  
  
"Kagome, what the hell are you doing?" he practically screamed at her, making her cringe. She tried to get out of her grip but his arms held fast, and he stared intently at her, "Kagome?"  
  
"NO!" Kagome screeched at him as she tried to get loose, she found herself giving up, though, she sighed and turned away.  
  
"Kagome, please? What did she say to you?" Inuyasha's voice was strained and pained as Kagome's eyes filled with tears. She looked up at him, her blue orbs staring into his violet ones, both holding the same emotion, "Don't you trust me?"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened and little trails of tears slid down, "Of course I do."  
  
Inuyasha wiped the tears away, "Then why can't you tell me what's wrong?"  
  
Kagome looked at her hands, which were clasped tightly in her hands. Inuyasha's close proximity was causing her heart to hammer in her chest as his beautiful eyes softened and his gaze became less intense.  
  
She sighed, "Do you only hang out with me...because I look like Kikyo?"  
  
Inuyasha tensed up and she looked up at him. She fought back a gasp as she stared into his eyes. If she thought she saw pain before, this was nothing.  
  
He clasped her hands and threw her to him, hugging her fiercely, "Never think that!"  
  
She relaxed against his chest, "_Never_ again do I ever want you think that! What the hell are you thinking? Why would I do that?"  
  
She sobbed, "That's what she-"  
  
"Didn't I tell you not to listen to her?" his voice had softened as he stroked her hair that ran down her back. "Didn't I tell you that you should forget everything she said to you?"  
  
Kagome couldn't control the sobs as she racked her lungs for breath, "B-but- "  
  
"Kagome, I would never ever use you like that," he pulled away from her and stared into her eyes, "you're my friend and I respect you. I trust you and you trust me. That's something that Kikyo and I never had. Kagome, you're everything to me. Never doubt that I see Kagome when I look at you. You are not a replacement."  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
The rest of her sentence was lost because at that moment she found his soft lips pressed lightly against her own. He didn't apply pressure but the feeling was still there, he was hesitant, as if Kagome would pull away and punch him at any moment. Kagome sighed blissfully as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, her lips hungry for his.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes drifted closed and his arms snaked around her waist, holding her petty body to his firm and toned chest. Everything seemed perfect, everything was perfect for him. Kagome stared intently at Inuyasha's face before remembering in a kiss you're supposed to close your eyes.  
  
The two stood there, nether moving except for the occasional fidget with a foot to get closer, or the arms tensing to pull the other closer.  
  
Finally, the two had to break for breath and they both opened their eyes, staring intently at one another. Kagome's face was flushed but her smile was evident as she clasped Inuyasha's neck like a lifeline. Inuyasha's smile was gentle and his eyes were shinning, different from the Inuyasha she'd known only days before.  
  
He let go of Kagome completely, both sad to lose the other's body heat and turned away, "I better get back before my boss realizes that I left."  
  
Kagome smiled shyly, a blush painting her cheeks as Inuyasha turned one last time to smile at her and walk away.  
  
Life, in Kagome's eyes, was perfect.

* * *

Kagome was practically floating home after standing in shock at what she and Inuyasha had done for fifteen minutes. The crowd parted for her, almost, noticing the girl was very happy about something, some of the old ladies she passed even muttered something about young love.  
  
This was exactly what Kagome was feeling like.  
  
In love.  
  
She had felt her heart explode when Inuyasha's lips were resting on hers, and the fact that he'd made the first move made her feel so lucky, so loved, so...everything. He was so perfect, he was wonderful, funny, and not to mention the hottest guy she'd ever laid eyes on. He was right up there with Orlando Bloom, Jack Sparrow, and Tobey Maguire. After much thinking, Kagome decided that Inuyasha was first, then Orlando, Jack, and Tobey. She smiled to herself as she continued heading home.  
  
Some movement out of the corner of her eye caused Kagome to pause. She stared down the little alleyway she'd come across and realized that she was looking at Kikyo and someone else covered in shadows.  
  
The two were locked in a heated embrace and Kagome felt really dirty. But it was their fault for doing it in a public place. But then again, she and Inuyasha had done the exact same thing.  
  
Kikyo's back was to her, and muscular arms were wrapped around her neck. Black hair swishing out behind him.  
  
Wait.  
  
Black hair.  
  
Kagome shook her head; black hair was totally common in Japan. She was being paranoid, there was no way that was Inuyasha kissing Kikyo.  
  
The two kissers broke away and Kagome froze when Kikyo whispered, "I love you Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome stood, frozen.  
  
Tears began to overflow again, and the happiness of a little while ago was lost to the sorrow.  
  
Clutching her face she ran away, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Only one thought in her mind, _'how could he?'_  
  
Unknown to Kagome, however, was that the figure with Kikyo was in fact, not Inuyasha. The two figures stood, smiling knowingly.  
  
Kikyo had been fully aware of Kagome's presence, and after their little fight in the doorway, she was bent on getting revenge. For stealing Inuyasha away from her.  
  
And it just turns out that Kouga was aching for his beloved Kagome back.  
  
The two had clicked and formed a plan, though both were angered by the kissing, sacrifices had to be made for the sake of getting their old ex's back.  
  
Kikyo smirked evilly, "perfect." 


	8. When love's not enough

**Luxury Never was Cheap  
Chapter Eight**  
  
Kagome ran fast, faster than she'd ever run before. Her heart clenched tighter as she replayed he scene she'd just seen in her head. How could Inuyasha do that? Play with her feelings. Make her feel like she was loved just to go running back to Kikyo.  
  
How? How could he?  
  
She didn't even pay attention to where she was going, she just ran and ran. She didn't want to be around people right now, all she wanted to do was crawl under a rock and die.  
  
She slowly came to a walk and Kagome didn't feel the throbbing pain in her feet. Everything just felt dark and lonely.

* * *

Inuyasha, on the other hand, was feeling lighter than air. His shift ended without him getting in trouble and Shippou wasn't too mad with the fact he'd left him to rot in the high chair as he had his little make-out session with Kagome. In other words, his day was looking up.  
  
Slipping off the chef's outfit the restaurant made him wear, Inuyasha and Shippou made their way towards the apartment.  
  
Shippou watched his brother float instead of walk, "Are you happy Inu-niisan?"  
  
"Happier than I have been in ages," Inuyasha said more to himself than to his younger brother.  
  
"Why?" Shippou asked, the curiosity obvious in his voice as his big green eyes stared up at Inuyasha. Inuyasha just ruffled his hair and smiled.  
  
"I'll tell you when you're older," he said simply.  
  
Shippou huffed, "But I'm ten now!" Shippou stamped his foot and muttered about the evilness of his older brother.

* * *

  
  
Inuyasha walked down the street, Shippou sleeping soundly at the apartment. He'd expected to find Kagome there, with her shinning eyes and smiling face that he loved, but it turned out she was nowhere in sight.  
  
He'd left the apartment in search of her, he was pretty sure it was futile, but he needed the exercise any way. The only problem was that he didn't know where to look. There weren't many places Kagome went without him, so where could she be?  
  
Sighing he walked down the street, dodging people coming at him and following the crowd for some clue to where Kagome could be.  
  
He searched for her hair, unlike most people; hers had a bluish tint that sparkled when it was hit by the sun, making the feature stand out in a crowd.  
  
The sun was shinning even now, though clouds blocked it from fully enlightening the earth, the warm rays basked any one outside in its golden warmth, making his mood rise along with his pace. When had he become so attached to Kagome? She was wonderful, and he couldn't believe himself for being so rude to her all those times. Always hiding his true feelings behind his mask.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like hours, Inuyasha finally caught sight of Kagome. But what he saw made his heart dive down and his pleasant mood evaporate. He stood and watched as Kagome sat on a bench in the park, tears streaming down her face. He took a hesitant step towards her, wanting to comfort her and at the same time wondering if he was the reason for her tears.  
  
Swallowing his fears he stalked over to her and tentatively touched her shoulder, which was moving up and down with her sobs. She instantly tensed under his touch and she jerked away from him as if he'd burnt her. Inuyasha withdrew his hand, though it was still in a position to shoot out and comfort her at any moment.  
  
She was still, except for the occasional sniffle or a tear falling down her cheek and collecting in little pools on her thighs. She looked up at him, her eyes a mixture of pain, anger, and betrayal. Inuyasha took a step back as if her glare had sent out an invisible barrier around herself.  
  
She growled softly in her throat and stood up, facing him.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, his voice finally coming to him, "What's wrong?"  
  
"You've got a lot of nerve to say that," she hissed, her voice almost as venomous as the glare she was giving him. Her cold eyes bored into hers, making him shiver slightly, even if it was warm outside. "How dare you ask me that!"  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha had never seen Kagome so angry before, her eyes flamed with a hidden rage that Inuyasha couldn't even begin to comprehend.  
  
He found himself fidgeting under her icy gaze and he wondered, not for the first time, what was wrong with her. Kagome turned away, willing the tears to stay under until she was finished with him. Her heart felt dead, shattered into many pieces, and those shattered further.  
  
"So you love her then?" she whispered, her chilled breath filling Inuyasha's sensitive ears.  
  
"What?" he blinked, amazed that Kagome could even think that, he took a step towards her, "What are you talking about Kagome?"  
  
She turned around fiercely and slapped Inuyasha across the cheek. Inuyasha faltered in his steps towards her. He fingered the red welt appearing on his cheek and stared at Kagome in shock. The slap hadn't hurt, but it was the fact that Kagome was the one throwing it at him that stunned and troubled Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome..." he took another step towards her, and Kagome looked about ready to hit him again. Which she did so.  
  
Inuyasha's cheeks were both a bright red handprint, but he still pushed forward towards her.  
  
Kagome backed up a step, "Stay away from me!"  
  
"Kagome, please, tell me what's wrong," Inuyasha whispered softly, trying to comfort the savage girl. He watched as more tears spilled from her eyes and fell, making two silvery trails down her pale cheeks.  
  
"Don't play innocent with me, I know what you did, and you know what you did, there's no point in pretending anymore!" Kagome gasped out, her voice cracked and a little higher than usual.  
  
"Kagome," he said gently as he grasped her hands, "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Shut-" Kagome didn't finish when Inuyasha suddenly slammed his lips to hers in a kiss that took Kagome's breath away. She felt safe in his arms, but then remembered what she'd seen. Pulling back, she punched him hard in the stomach and backed up away from him. "How dare you even think that that's alright!"  
  
Inuyasha placed his hands on his stomach and wheezed from breath, "Damn it, bitch that fucking hurt!" Inuyasha cringed when he realized that wasn't exactly the smartest thing to say to a crying girl who was blaming you of something.  
  
Kagome's tears flew freely now, "That's all I am to you, huh? A god damned bitch!"  
  
"No I didn't mean it, I swear!"  
  
"_Shut up_!" Kagome screamed at him, she threw a blind punch at his face, which he quickly dodged, "shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!"  
  
Inuyasha stared in shock as Kagome turned away from him, "I never want to see you again. I hate you."

* * *

"Sango?" Miroku peered across the table at his lovely girlfriend. She smiled at him to show she was listening. "Are you ok, you seem a little distant?"  
  
"I'm fine, I was just thinking about something, you know?" Sango said as she bit into her hamburger, which Miroku had had the courtesy to buy for her.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
Miroku gave her a look that clearly said,_ 'you're thinking about him on our date?'_  
  
"Not like that, I meant Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship," Sango sighed as she stole some of Miroku's French fries, "I mean, they're so cute together!"  
  
"Yeah I agree," Miroku said as he playfully batted Sango's hand away from his food, "Hey, I'm eating that!"  
  
Sango giggled and grabbed his hand, twisting it and grabbed his fries, "Don't mess with me Miroku."  
  
Miroku rubbed his hand, "That's my girl!"  
  
"Miroku..." Sango growled out in warning. Miroku made a weird sound that sounded more like a yip then a gasp and closed his mouth.  
  
"Sango?" Miroku reached over and grabbed her hands, "I'm sure they will discover their feelings for each other, after all, they might have even now, but their stubbornness prevents them from really cutting loose and admitting, even to themselves. Sometimes admitting it to your self is the hardest thing to do. The best thing to do is to let them ride it out, and if they don't realize it for themselves, then it wasn't meant to be."  
  
Sango blinked in surprise, her eyes wide, "Wow, Miroku that was deep."  
  
"Yeah, I'll give them two days, then I'll interfere," Miroku said, the evil glint in his eyes. Sango giggled and batted his head affectionately.  
  
The two walked home happily, both unaware of the bloodthirsty fight between the topics of their conversation.

* * *

"You...what?" Inuyasha stared in shock at what Kagome had just said. He couldn't believe it, wouldn't believe it. It hurt.  
  
"I hate you; I never, ever, want to see you again!" Kagome whispered out, she stared at her feet, not able to meet his violet eyes. She had to act tough. She had to show him that she couldn't be used. No matter how much it hurt.  
  
"Kagome, please, whatever it is you thought I did, I didn't do it!" Inuyasha whimpered out, he was begging, but he didn't care, he didn't want to leave Kagome.  
  
"_Liar_! I saw you! I saw you! I watched as you chose her!" Kagome glared at him, hiding her true emotions behind a wall of rage, "I saw you kiss Kikyo!"  
  
"_What_?" Inuyasha stared in wide-eyed shock, "I never-"  
  
"And yet you still deny it!" Kagome screamed and ran away. Her footsteps falling softer and softer until he could no longer here her crying or her pounding steps.  
  
Inuyasha fell to his knees, his heart shattered and thrown to the side like last week's garbage. He clutched the dirt and held it firmly between his rough hands. How could she think that? How? He'd chosen her!  
  
He'd chosen her…  
  
"Kagome...." It was too late now, Kagome was gone, out of his life, and it was all he could do to stop himself from crying like a little child who'd lost their favorite toy. But Kagome wasn't a toy; he'd never do something like that to her. She was too important to him.  
  
He loved her.

* * *

Sango and Miroku sat near a small pond at the center of the lake, watching as ripples extended the small clear pool. The sunny day reflected from the water, its calm surface almost still enough to walk on. Trees surrounded the small pool and tiny little leaves descended to the pond every so often.  
  
In other words, it was very peaceful.  
  
Sango sighed contently and leaned her head on top of Miroku's shoulder. He leaned into her head wit his own, a shadow of a smile lighting his face. He was in the arms of the woman he loved, what could be better than that?  
  
Sango's breath soon became even and Miroku chuckled, Sango was always falling asleep. At times he thought it was cute, and others he hated it. Right now, he was just happy she was near him.  
  
Screaming off in the distance was heard over the silence of the lake and Miroku thought numbly how someone could scream that loud. To him, it sounded a lot like a lover's spat, if anything. He heard bits and pieces of words coming from the screaming air, things like 'love' and 'deny' and 'liar.'  
  
Yeah, definitely a lover's spat.  
  
Miroku smiled and leaned further into Sango, good thing they never fought. Unless you counted his perverted nature...then they fought at least once a day, only to end up in each other's arms.  
  
"There is no way anyone can be happier than me," Miroku said to himself.  
  
"Buttered toast," Sango muttered in her sleep.

* * *

Sango and Miroku walked into the apartment surprised that it was unlocked. Glancing around they searched for their two friends, but only found Shippou sleeping soundly on the couch, a tiny little blanket around him. Kirara slept on his head, Buyo at his feet, and the nameless kitten moving up in down to the time of Shippou's soft breathing.  
  
Sango glanced at Miroku, "What do you think happened?"  
  
Miroku raised an eyebrow, "Shippou got tired, so Inuyasha dumped him here all by himself, he's ten, he can take care of himself."  
  
"I know but-"  
  
"Why is it that something's always wrong, Sango dear?" Miroku asked as he patted her backside tenderly.  
  
Sango's aura grew dark as she turned slowly towards Miroku, "I'm giving you ten seconds."  
  
"Hee hee!" Miroku chuckled as he ran into his room.  
  
"One, two, TEN!" Sango chased after the poor boy.  
  
"My dearest Sango, do you not know how to count?" Miroku asked as he jumped out his window and landed on the fire escape. He chuckled as Sango pelted him with a pillow. "I'm wounded that you would do such a thing, Sango!"  
  
"Oh hush up you!" Sango called out to him.  
  
Miroku looked up with a smirk, but his eyes widened as a lamp came thundering towards him.  
  
Sango dusted her hands, a smile gracing her lips as she heard the satisfying thump of a lamp on flesh. Walking out of his room Sango peered at Shippou to make sure that Shippou had not awakened.  
  
Walking towards her room, she jumped when she realized that she wasn't alone.  
  
Inuyasha stood silently, the sun outlining his figure as he stared at something on Kagome's desk. He fingered it softly before turning slowly. He didn't seem embarrassed or surprised to see Sango staring at him from the doorway.  
  
She stared in shock at his face. It seemed like he'd aged twenty years and his eyes seemed cold and dead.  
  
She frowned and looked at the thing in his hands. Sango immediately recognized it as a picture of Kagome and himself. It was a picture Sango had taken when the two hadn't known it. Kagome was eating an ice cream cone, with bits of it on her cheeks, but her eyes were alit with an inner child. Inuyasha had his arm around her and he was smiling one of his rare smiles, his face somewhat downwards to stare at Kagome. The two looked happy in the picture. Inuyasha seemed alive.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Sango asked as the boy set the picture back down and headed towards her, not even acknowledging her presence.  
  
"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Sango called out behind him, only to see him grab Miroku and drag him into his room. The door clicked shut and was locked.  
  
Once inside, Miroku readjusted his shirt and looked at his friend for an explanation. Inuyasha was digging around his half of the closet before pulling out a small duffle bag.  
  
Miroku watched in fascination as Inuyasha stuffed some clothes into the bag. Walking around the room he grabbed random things that belonged to him and placing them into the bag. He glanced at Miroku every so often, only to return to his task.  
  
"Inuyasha, what on earth are you doing?" Miroku asked as he watched his friend pack.  
  
Wait, pack?  
  
He couldn't be leaving?  
  
Could he?  
  
"I'm leaving," Inuyasha said so softly it almost wasn't said. Miroku looked at his friend pitifully and watched as he continued to stuff things into his bag.  
  
"Why, though?"  
  
"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me," Inuyasha said flatly.  
  
"Try me!" Miroku said as he clutched his best friend's shoulder, "come on, Inuyasha, what's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing, ok?" Miroku almost lost his composer at that. Inuyasha always snapped at him whenever he said something was wrong with him. Since when did Inuyasha speak so softly, so quietly? Since when did he sound so timid and afraid?  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"I just have to go away for awhile, ok?" Inuyasha replied, his timid voice hitting Miroku with the same force as if he'd been screaming through mega- phone.  
  
"You don't have to do this!"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"You're not right in the head! What could make you want to do something like this!? We've lived together for years! Why suddenly do you want to leave me?"  
  
"I just...have to, ok?" Inuyasha said apprehensively. He clutched the bag in his hand, his knuckles going white, "Please don't question me."  
  
"But you don't even have a car!" Miroku said, racking his brain for an excuse for his friend to stay.  
  
"I'll just walk," Inuyasha said, clearly dodging the excuse as if it's nothing, "I don't like cars much."  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
"I love her but she doesn't love me back."  
  
"What? Who?"  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Miroku said staring in shock, "Kagome adores you, I've seen her look at you!"  
  
"She told me so today. She never wants to see me again. And I want her to be happy. She saw something and thought it was me, but it wasn't. But she wouldn't listen." Inuyasha stared coldly at the wall, "Kikyo did something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not sure exactly."  
  
"But running away from your problems won't help!" Miroku yelled, getting angry.  
  
"I'm just giving her some air, I'll only see her from a distance, but at least she can move on. Be with Hojo or Kouga or whoever the hell she wants."  
  
"Inuyasha…"  
  
"I've made my decision, just let me go," Inuyasha's pained voice made Miroku's anger turn to sorrow as he glimpsed at his friend's face. He flinched at the state his friend was in.  
  
"Ok, but I don't understand why you have to go," Miroku said plainly, only to realize that Inuyasha had left the room and was talking to Sango.  
  
Sango nodded and hugged Inuyasha, whispering something in his ear and Inuyasha nodded his head. Inuyasha pulled away and sat next to his brother, who was beginning to wake up.  
  
Shippou rubbed his eyes and rested on his dark haired, lavender eyed brother. He sat rigidly in his chair and looked at the bag at his feet.  
  
Shippou blinked in confusion and stared at his brother, "Inu-niisan?"  
  
"Shippou," Inuyasha's voice made Shippou shiver, "I need to go away for awhile. You'll be staying here with Miroku, Sango, and...Kagome, I'll be back for you in a few weeks okay?"  
  
Shippou blinked as his brother unfolded this information into his tiny ten year old head. He looked at his brother, "Are you leaving me because I'm annoying?"  
  
"No, Shippou, it has nothing to do with you," Inuyasha leaned forward and hugged his brother to him. Shippou stared in shock. Never before had Inuyasha shown such emotion in anything involving him. And why did he seem so sad? "It has nothing to do with you, but I promise you. I promise you that I'll come back. Just stay here and behave for me ok?"  
  
Shippou nodded as he began to cry, "I'll miss you niisan!"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll come back," Inuyasha whispered before patting his head and standing up. He cocked his head to the side and stared at Miroku and Sango, "don't tell Kagome I was here, ok?"  
  
Sango and Miroku blinked in confusion and stared as Inuyasha made his way to the door. But someone's velvety voice drifted through the apartment, "Hey! Sango, Miroku? Are you here?"  
  
Inuyasha made a pained noise in his throat, and Shippou could have sworn he saw his brother's eyes water as he ran towards the window, threw it open and jumped onto the fire escape.  
  
Miroku and Sango ran to the window and looked out after the boy who ran away, his hair flying out behind him as he soon left sight and was gone.  
  
Kagome entered the room, not looking much better than Inuyasha had, but had on her mask of happiness as she peered at the teary eyed Shippou and her two friends staring out the window. "Guys?"  
  
Sango and Miroku jumped from the window and stared at Kagome. Miroku cleared his throat and Sango stepped forward. She reached out to her friend and pulled her into a hug. The understanding between the two girls seemed evident.  
  
"Oh Kagome-Chan, I don't know what happened but I'm so sorry!" Sango whispered.  
  
"Sango-Chan, I'm fine, I really am," Kagome whispered, making it obvious that she wasn't fine. At all.  
  
"Kagome, what happened?" Miroku asked as he walked over and sat next to Shippou.  
  
Kagome pulled away from Sango and didn't make eye contact, "Inuyasha."  
  
Sango and Miroku exchanged looks then returned their gaze to Kagome. "What do you mean?" Sango asked lightly.  
  
"He left me for Kikyo. He had the nerve to kiss me and then he ran to Kikyo! I was just a replacement!"  
  
Miroku shook his head and grabbed Kagome shaking her furiously, "How can you think that Kagome?"  
  
"I saw him!"  
  
"How do you know it was Inuyasha?"  
  
"I heard her call out to him," Kagome sobbed, hating the fact she'd come home only to be bombarded by her friends.  
  
Miroku rubbed his forehead and stared at Kagome like she was a ranting three year old screaming for candy. He sighed and shook his head. "Inuyasha loves you."  
  
"_He does not_!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"_He told me himself_!" Miroku's calm composer long gone, and a new angry fire building up in his eyes. Sango and Kagome both took a step back, not familiar with this side of Miroku. "_There's one thing I can't stand: having my friends be hurt! Or blamed for something they didn't do_!"  
  
Kagome and Sango blinked in surprise.  
  
Miroku calmed himself, "Sorry. Anyway, I know Inuyasha. I've known him practically my whole life, and I know he would never do something you said he did! He broke up with Kikyo because there was no love between them, but Kikyo still liked him and desired him. He'd moved on, however. He told me not to tell you, but he was here just five minutes ago!" Kagome gasped and realized Sango and Miroku had been watching him leave. "_He_ told me, Kagome. He told me that he loved you, and if you never wanted to see him again, then he'd leave you. _So you could be happy_! I saw the look in his eyes whenever someone mentioned your name. He fucking _loves_ you!  
  
"But you don't realize it!" Miroku yelled, his anger returning. "He's done so much for you, and you haven't lifted a finger yourself!"  
  
Kagome felt her eyes water, not at Miroku's yelling, but at the truth in his words.  
  
"How can you yell and scream at him," Miroku peered at her, "I'm guessing that's what happened, anyway, and not even pause to listen to his side of the story? How could you? He can be a real jerk, but he's one god damned honest jerk, he's never lied to me. Well maybe once, but it was a white lie!"  
  
"Miroku," Sango whispered, placing a hand on Miroku, "You're making her cry."  
  
Miroku paled and lost all his anger, "Kagome, I'm sorry I…"  
  
"No, you're right," Kagome whispered, clutching herself, her arms wrapped around her, "I never once stopped to listen to him, how could I have known it was him?"  
  
Sango ran to her friend and threw her arms around her, Miroku soon followed suit.  
  
Shippou, who'd remained silent the whole time, listening to what Inuyasha had said before he'd left, and then Miroku and Kagome, finally looked up and looked at the little group hug.  
  
"Hmmm," Shippou said thoughtfully, loud enough for the huggers to hear him through the sobs.  
  
"Shippou-Chan?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
The three watched the little boy.  
  
Shippou snapped and rubbed a non-existent goatee.  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
Shippou nodded to himself as if contemplating whatever it is that he was thinking, "Yup, niisan loves Kagome-Chan."  
  
"Shippou..."  
  
"I may only be ten years old, but I know what Inu-niisan is like and how he acts."  
  
The three blinked at the younger boy.  
  
"Whenever he was around Kikyo, he was a lot quieter and more polite," Shippou nodded recalling the memories, "But...that's not him inside. He couldn't act himself around Kikyo, he was always different. Colder, even. But then he broke up with her and he was my cool big brother again.  
  
"Then he met you...Kagome...I've only been here for a while, but I can tell by the way he looks at you, talks to you, anything, he's really into you. He likes you because he can be himself, and you except him for who he is!"  
  
"Wow, Shippou, that's amazing." Miroku blinked.  
  
Shippou nodded and turned towards Kagome, "I may be young, and have never fallen in love. But Inuyasha would never do that Kagome-Chan."  
  
Kagome nodded and hugged Shippou, "Thank you for making me realize."  
  
She stood up.  
  
"But I'll never know, now will I? He ran away. He has to be guilty for something, and until he can come and face me, then I'll just have to except the fact he's run away to Kikyo."  
  
She nodded firmly, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to kick some Kikyo ass."  
  
Sango, Miroku and Shippou all stood there, staring as she slammed the door shut. Sango sighed, "I don't think we got through to her."  
  
Miroku nodded, "then it's up to us to get them together!"

* * *

  
  
"_Kikyou_!"  
  
Kikyo looked up from her position in front of the movie theater, a glass beer bottle in hand. Kagome was coming towards her. She snorted in disgust; of course she came around just when she was going on a date with Naraku. She didn't really like the bum, but he had some cash on him, why not milk him for all he's worth?  
  
She smiled sweetly at Kagome, "Kagome-Chan, how are you?"  
  
"Don't Kagome-Chan me, you god damned bitch!" Kagome growled as she stomped towards Kikyo. People in between them backed away from the girl, swearing that she was going to punch anything in her path.  
  
"Now, Kagome-Chan, whatever is the matter?" Kikyo asked sweetly as the girl stood before her, her hands clenched at her sides.  
  
"Shut up!" Kagome screamed before punching Kikyo in the nose.  
  
Kikyo recoiled and clutched her nose, "Bitch! Do you know how much that nose costs?"  
  
"I _don't_ care how much your god damned nose _costs_! I couldn't possibly care less about _you_ at all! But what I _do_ care about is the fact that you _played_ with my heart and Inuyasha's! I can _never_ forgive that!" Kagome screamed and punched Kikyo again.  
  
"Get a grip, Kagome!" Kikyo hissed her nose bleeding and bruising.  
  
Kagome grabbed Kikyo's beer bottle and smashed it against the wall, jagged edges facing Kikyo's face. "Fine, I got a grip. _On_ a beer bottle, care to tell me what else to do, or are you going to let me beat the shit out of you without protest?"  
  
Kikyo gulped, never had she seen someone so pissed off.  
  
Kagome raised the bottle and was about to bring it down on Kikyo's face when she stopped. Dropping the bottle she backed up.  
  
What was she doing?  
  
She was no better than those street thugs that beat up another without a weapon. She stared at Kikyo before running away.  
  
_'Inuyasha,'_ she thought as tears stained her cheeks and she ran to the comfort of her room.

* * *

**Author's note: (August 6,2004) I'm editing this story, and I'm completely shocked at all this stuff I've written. Holy crap, and Kagome getting pissed at Kikyo. Holy crap…**


	9. Marry me

**Luxury Never was Cheap  
Chapter nine**  
  
It had been a week since he'd run away. He hated himself for doing such a thing. How could he have abandoned her like that? It just made him look like he'd really done something.  
  
But what had he done?  
  
He didn't know.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha will you move from my couch?" Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts and looked up. Hiten Ginga stared back at him stupidly. His cousin. Inuyasha had nowhere else to go, and had resorted to staying at his cousins' house. Hiten, Manten, and Souten had all become his roommates in less than two days. But then again, so had Kagome.  
  
Kagome.  
  
He cringed and stood up, almost knocking his cousin to the floor. Hiten stepped back, he reached behind his back and tugged on his braid nervously. It was a habit he had when he was nervous. "Hey, Inu, you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just peachy," Inuyasha growled. He glanced at his cousin. His pulling on his braid was getting annoying, reminded him of himself when he used to wear his hair in a braid. Right now it was in a ponytail because it had been in his way while sleeping on the couch that "belonged" to Hiten.  
  
"You sure?" Hiten asked, concern overflowing his face, he'd been close to Inuyasha as a kid, the two looking alike with the matching braids and all, only Hiten had blood red eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure."  
  
Hiten nodded and preceded to flop down onto the couch Inuyasha had been seated in earlier.  
  
"I can't thank you enough for letting me stay here," Inuyasha said softly, "I just can't go back."  
  
Hiten waved it aside, "Don't mention it, it's nothing really, I mean, you're giving me your DDR and babysitting Souten for me, it's the least I can do!"  
  
Inuyasha cringed at the thought of giving up his DDR. It had been the price for staying here. Hiten could be so evil.  
  
Souten came pounding into the room, her hair in two little buns at the side of her head, looking like a female version of her older brother. She tackled Inuyasha. "Is Shippou coming over today?"  
  
"No, not today," Inuyasha answered for the millionth time, it was a known fact that Souten had a huge crush on Shippou ever since she was old enough to understand the boyfriend/girlfriend concept.  
  
Hiten stood and headed towards the door, "Alright, Inuyasha, you know where the food is, I have to go check on Manten, he should be done with his chemotherapy by now."  
  
"Ok, bye!" Inuyasha waved and Souten giggled as she drew a picture of Shippou with the crayons he'd given her years ago.  
  
Manten had cancer and was slowly recovering through the chemo, thus, making him bald. Inuyasha remembered when he'd first lost his hair, how he'd bawled about Inuyasha and Hiten being the only good looking guys in the family. And how he'd shame them without his hair. Inuyasha had then bought him a wig to shut the poor bastard up. The chemo had also made him pale and pudgy, which was too bad, he used to look a lot like Hiten before the cancer, but Manten was expected to live, so there was a plus side to the loss of a natural beauty.  
  
Inuyasha placed a head on his cat. Yes, the nameless kitty had followed him like the stalker it was and Inuyasha had been forced to spend time with it. But, he wasn't too mad about it. Kagome had bought him this cat. She'd gotten it in hopes of easing his fear of cats. And she had, Kagome and the cat had melted the fear of cats and Inuyasha was grateful. Rubbing the cat's glossy blue tinted coat Inuyasha peered into the cat's eyes.  
  
A deep blue.  
  
Just like Kagome's.  
  
Kagome.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha murmured and the cat purred loudly. Inuyasha paused and stared at the cat, "Kagome." He said again, and the cat purred as if it understood him.  
  
Inuyasha smirked and rubbed under the cat's chin, "Kagome."  
  
If cats could smile, Inuyasha was sure the look the cat was giving him now was definitely a smile.  
  
"Alright then, I guess that's what I'll name you," Inuyasha paused, "Kagome-neko."  
  
The cat purred in contentment.  
  
Inuyasha smiled. He held in his hands the one thing he had of Kagome, the small kitten that she'd given him and ironically looked like a cat version of her. Coincidence? Or had Kagome planned that from the start?

* * *

  
  
Souten looked up at Inuyasha, "why are you always sad?"  
  
"What do you mean? I'm not sad," Inuyasha said, trying to sound arrogant. But that side of him had been slowly worn away by Kagome, and would never fully return.  
  
"You're always looking at the wall with a faraway look on your face, you sigh constantly and you're not all rude like the last time I saw you," Souten blinked and stared up at her cousin. "Is it because you have to give Hiten your video game?"  
  
Inuyasha smiled sadly at the child's cuteness, it reminded him so much of Shippou. "Yeah, I'll miss my video game."  
  
"Maybe you should buy the new one," Souten said, "I saw it, it has at least fifty billion new songs!"  
  
"I'll keep that in mind, squirt," Inuyasha said as he flopped down onto Hiten's couch.  
  
Souten smiled and continued drawing a picture of her and Shippou on their wedding day that she was sure would take place in two days.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and wished that he could be near Kagome. The whole time he'd been gone, his thoughts were only of her, and her smile. He pushed their last fight out of his head and only focused on the good things. She'd always been near him it seemed. He wiggled his toes; she'd been around when he broke his foot.  
  
He smiled, the cast had come off last week, but now his foot felt bare and lonely. Kagome had signed the cast when he was sleeping, and whenever he was lonely he'd glance at her message and feel better.  
  
The message was nothing special, just telling him to get well soon and fix the roof but the fact that Kagome had written it had calmed his heart. The fact that Kagome cared was enough to make him want to break his foot. Or his leg.  
  
Or his heart.  
  
He grimaced as Kagome's crying raged filled face clouded his thoughts, their argument running through her head as she ran away from him, screaming about how much of a liar he was.  
  
But he'd been telling the truth, why couldn't Kagome see that?  
  
He sat up and grabbed Souten's hands and looking her deep in her blood red eyes, "Souten-Chan? I need to leave for a while; will you be alright by yourself?"  
  
Souten puffed up with her child like superiority, "Oh course, I'm ten and three quarters, I can take care of myself, don't you worry."  
  
"Thanks, Souten, that means a lot," Inuyasha patted the girl's head and ran out the door, making sure to lock it and threw an apple at Souten before running towards his apartment. He had to get Shippou.  
  
And he needed an excuse to see Kagome.

* * *

Sango and Miroku sat in a comfortable silence. They'd just exchanged the daily grope and Miroku was feeling rather proud of himself.  
  
He turned to Sango, "Sango I need to tell you something very important."  
  
"What is it Miroku?" Sango asked, her eyelids heavy with sleep. She sat on the couch with a sleeping Shippou in her lap, it was only about noon, but she was still tired from boycotting sleeping last night. Yeah, that was not a smooth move on her part.  
  
Shippou was taking a nap.  
  
He was so cute.  
  
After Inuyasha had left, Shippou had come up with a plan, it was a simple plan. Nail down the windows in Sango and Kagome's room and then get the conflicting couple, also known as Kagome and Inuyasha in there alone, lock the door, and let them make up. Or kill each other. Or maybe both.  
  
It was worth a shot.  
  
But right now, Miroku couldn't care less; he was staring into Sango's maroon eyes, his own burning with an unknown passion to Sango. What was he doing?  
  
"Sango? We've been together for a long time," Miroku thought, "and I have something important to tell you." Sango leaned in closer and stared at Miroku, her eyes now wide with curiosity. "Sango-"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will you bare my child?"  
  
Sango stared in shock as an uncomfortable silence passed through them until she placed Shippou softly under a pillow and stared to bang Miroku's head in.  
  
"I see you two haven't changed," the two jumped and turned to see Inuyasha standing there. But it didn't look like Inuyasha, it looked like a dead form of his former self, a mere shadow of the once lively and energetically arrogant boy. Now he was just a shell.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Miroku jumped up, suddenly excited, time to carry out the plan.  
  
"In the flesh," Sango and Miroku noted his attempt to be sarcastic, but only succeeded in sounded dead to the world.  
  
"Inuyasha…"  
  
"I'm only here for Shippou, and to get my god damned DDR game, damn Hiten," Inuyasha muttered the last part of DDR to himself and looked around, "so where is the runt?"  
  
"My room," Sango said, quickly realizing this was their chance, Kagome would be home any minute from the grocery store, and so this was the perfect time to get them alone.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and went towards Sango's room pausing briefly to glance at Sango to make sure he was going into the right room. As he did so, Miroku pushed Inuyasha into the room and locked it by putting a chair underneath the handle and a chain that they'd recently added for this occasion.  
  
"Hey! What the hell, Miroku?" Inuyasha pounded on the door, "Shippou isn't in here. And why the hell is the door locked?"  
  
"Just hang tight, Inuyasha," Miroku said as he walked away, waiting for Kagome to come home.  
  
About ten minutes later, Kagome walked through the door with two bags of groceries in her hands, "I'm back, guys!"  
  
Sango and Miroku smiled knowingly and nodded their hello to Kagome who went trotting into the kitchen to put away the food.  
  
Sango walked up and tapped Kagome's shoulder, "Hey Kagome, while you were gone, Miroku showed me this awesome American song, want to here it?"  
  
"Sure!" Kagome cheered, being a lover of foreign music, especially American.  
  
Sango grinned and started towards the door, which Miroku had unlocked but was prepared to jump and lock it at a moments notice if Inuyasha were to try and get out (though he stopped trying about five minutes ago).  
  
Sango guided Kagome to the door, motioned for Miroku to open, flung Kagome inside and locked the door in the same manner as Inuyasha. Kagome making a sound of discomfort was heard, but she seemed unaware of Inuyasha's presence.  
  
"Sango-Chan, why'd you do that?"  
  
"Sorry, Kagome-Chan, but Miroku and I are going now, bye!" Sango called, "it's for your own good!" Sango grabbed Miroku and leaded him to the kitchen to give the two misunderstood lovers some privacy.  
  
Kagome stood up and straightened the skirt she had been wearing, "Seriously, sometimes Sango-Chan is so weird."  
  
She walked over to the door and tried the handle, but it had been locked, "Damn."  
  
She turned around and tried the window, but found it wouldn't budge.  
  
"Don't bother, I've already tried," Kagome froze and turned to see Inuyasha sitting on the chair at her desk. She gulped loudly when she saw him. So that was Sango's motives?  
  
"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered, her voice failed.  
  
"I think this was Miroku and Sango's way of saying we need to make up," Inuyasha said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and stood up.  
  
"Yeah, well, good for them, I'll give them points on trying," Kagome said crossly, trying to keep her voice from quivering.  
  
"Look Kagome I…"  
  
"I don' want to hear excuses," Kagome cut him off before he could finish. The truth was, she'd take him back without a moment's hesitation if he could prove that he loved her and not Kikyo. She felt tears collecting in the corners of her eyes.  
  
She looked Inuyasha up and down. He seemed almost as depressed as she was, with dark circles under his eyes, and his hair messy and sticking up in odd places. His eyes looked dead, but their still was a glint of hope deep within his lavender orbs.  
  
"Why'd you do it, Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered, taking a step towards him.  
  
"I didn't do it," Inuyasha said just as quietly so only she could hear him. He moved his hands out of his pockets and reached out to her, but had a second though and placed them limply at his sides.  
  
Kagome desperately tried to stop the tears from flowing, "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too," Inuyasha took a step towards her. Buyo yawned from his spot on the table, and stared at his owner and the other guy.  
  
"Tell me something, Inuyasha, do you love Kikyo?" Kagome held her breath waiting for the answer.  
  
Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat as he stared at Kagome, his mouth opening and closing like a giant fish, his voice lost. He cleared his throat a couple of times and then looked Kagome in the eyes, "No."  
  
"Then why did you leave?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Was it to go to Kikyo?"  
  
"Never," Inuyasha said, the seriousness in his voice making him sound cold. "I would never go back to her."  
  
"Oh how convenient that you say that and of course you disappear! Go away! Leaving me all alone even though you claim that you missed me!"  
  
"Am I just an inconvenience to you, Kagome?" whispered Inuyasha as he dangled a strand of hair over Buyo, who batted at it playfully. Kagome noted how he was freaking out.  
  
"I never said that," Kagome whispered. She reached out to him, but withdrew her hand; he was an untouchable to her.  
  
"You were thinking it."  
  
"How do you know what I'm thinking!?"  
  
"I can see it in your eyes!"  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"I can see! You're disgusted by me!"  
  
"Why would I be disgusted by you? Stop overreacting your selfish pig!"  
  
"Oh am I selfish pig, well you're a god damned bitch," Inuyasha snarled, his anger beginning to boil over.  
  
"How dare you!" Kagome said; rage overflowing from her, "You have no right!"  
  
"And neither do you!" Inuyasha sneered. Then his face turned pained and he collapsed onto Kagome's bed, "oh god, Kagome, I'm doing it again."  
  
"What?" Kagome asked, her fury turning to puzzlement.  
  
Inuyasha's fists grabbed the blanket on Kagome's bed, causing it to bunch around his fists; he was shaking slightly with his head bowed. "It always comes out wrong."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome blinked in confusion.  
  
"Every thing I say comes out wrong," Inuyasha whispered, "I don't want to fight with you."  
  
"You don't have to fight with me, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered as she sat next to him, brushing the bangs away from Inuyasha's face, "Inuyasha..."  
  
Inuyasha turned towards her and sighed, "You're out of my league."  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes to slits, "well I'm sorry that I'm not good enough for the great Inuyasha." She stood up and started to walk to the other side of the room when Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.  
  
He placed a chaste kiss onto her lips, barely pressing against hers, her eyes shot open as she stared at Inuyasha in confusion.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that Kagome," Inuyasha whispered, "I meant that I'm not good enough for you. There's so many things I can't do for you, and what's worse, I always fight with you."  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome said, breathless, the kiss had been soft and sweet but the reaction it gave her still took away her breath.  
  
"Kagome...I'm sorry," Inuyasha leaned over and hugged her to him, "I love you so much."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in surprise at the hug and the confession from Inuyasha. He hugged her tighter to him, "Kagome."  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome pushed slightly away from him, "I don't understand."  
  
"There's so much I can't give you, Kagome, so much I can't do to make your life perfect, and it hurts me, I want what's best for you, and if that means I have to give you up, so be it, as long as your happy," he released her and turned away, his hair swaying sadly.  
  
"No!" Kagome cried and whirled Inuyasha around, slamming her lips to his in a desperate, passion filled kiss. She pressed her lips hard to him and almost side with relief when he started to kiss back. She traced his lips with her tongue and ran her hands up his forearms and around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Inuyasha's arms encircled her waist and pulled her closer to him, his mouth opening and slipping his tongue into her mouth.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened before drifting shut again as she allowed his tongue to reside inside her mouth, it making swirling motions and tracing patterns in the inside of her tongue. Running his tongue over her own tongue, her teeth, and every part of her mouth he had access to.  
  
Finally, the two had to pull apart to breath before she dove at Inuyasha again, knocking him onto the bed, lavishing his lips with her own. They lay on the bed for a long time, only kissing each other. And they would have continued until the cows come home but Kagome eventually broke away and stared deeply into Inuyasha's eyes.  
  
Then of course the phone had to ring. Kagome jumped at least fifty feet into the air as she hesitantly grabbed the phone, pissed off that she was interrupted. "What?" she snapped.  
  
"Eh? Higurashi-San, are you ok?" Kagome groaned loudly. Hojo.  
  
"What do you want?" Kagome hissed, not caring about how rude she was being to Hojo.  
  
"I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a-"  
  
"I saw you walk out with Eri, Hojo, go away." Kagome said crossly as she fought the urge to scream.  
  
"But…"  
  
Hojo never finished because Inuyasha ripped the phone from Kagome, hung up and kissed her furiously.  
  
This continued on for some time, until they both nearly passed out from lack of air. Kagome wheezed out for air as she straddled Inuyasha's hips.  
  
"I want you near me," Kagome whispered, breathless, "I want to be near you for the rest of my life."  
  
"Kagome...I don't know what to say," Inuyasha admitted, he stared up into her red face, his equally pink.  
  
"Just tell me you'll stay with me," Kagome said softly as she rested her head on his chest, hugging him to her. "I don't ever want to be away from you."  
  
"But Kagome-"  
  
"I know there are some things you can't give me, but there's so much you can give me that I want, what I need." Kagome looked down at him smiling, "and I can't imagine my life without you in it."  
  
Inuyasha returned the smile and placed a kiss on her nose and hugged her to him, "Alright, I promise."  
  
Kagome sighed, contented and closed her eyes, "Inuyasha I'm sorry for all the things I said when we were fighting, you know I didn't mean it right?"  
  
"Of course," Inuyasha laughed, his chest moving up and down with his laughter, causing Kagome to giggle, "and I'm sorry, too, for running away from you."  
  
"I think you made the right decision, I needed some space to breath, though I felt so alone with you gone," Kagome sat up and jumped off Inuyasha and smiled a true smile, "And I'm so glad you're back!"  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"I was so alone and scared that you wouldn't come back..."  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"And now you're here so it's ok-"  
  
"_Kagome_!"  
  
"What?" Kagome whirled around and nearly squeaked in surprise, Inuyasha had crossed the room and held her arms in his hands with a firm grasp.  
  
"Kagome, marry me." Inuyasha looked her in the eyes, his expression dead serious.  
  
Kagome's eyes popped out, "What?!"  
  
"Not now, but...I want to marry you, spend the rest of my life with you," Inuyasha kissed her softly on her lips, "wait until I have enough money to support you, to support us. Maybe in a few years...will you?"  
  
Kagome processed this information. It was amazing she went from screaming at Inuyasha to being proposed by him. He was staring at her intently, his eyes holding many different emotions; the two strongest was love and fear. Love for her, and fear of rejection. Kagome found herself becoming lost in his eyes.  
  
Then it finally sunk in completely. Inuyasha had proposed to her! He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her! She blinked in amazement.  
  
Inuyasha sighed next to her, taking her silence the wrong way, "I understand Kagome."  
  
Kagome smiled and flicked his nose, "I will."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened, "Really?"  
  
Kagome nodded shyly, a blush staining her cheeks as her heart did a weird flip. Inuyasha crushed her to him and hugged the life out of her, "Oh Kagome!"  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome felt her life becoming as pure and happy as it once was before their huge fight, "let's go!"  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome dug around underneath her bed searching for something, her feet kicking out as she attempted to get farther underneath the bed. "Kagome, what are you doing?"  
  
Kagome appeared with a hammer in her hand and smiled triumphantly, Inuyasha stared at it. "I forgot that was under there!"  
  
Inuyasha blinked as Kagome went towards her closet instead of the window and flung the door open; searching around the many articles of clothing she finally pulled out stepladder. She smirked happily at Inuyasha as she opened it and Kagome began to thump around the ceiling of the closet until a metallic thump was heard.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened as Kagome shot her fist upward and punched the ceiling causing a little hatch to open, "Ta da!"  
  
Inuyasha was silent.  
  
Kagome hoisted herself up by her arms and kicked her legs out furiously, "Ahem, Inuyasha, do you think you could help me here?"  
  
Inuyasha blinked and walked towards her, grabbing her feet and pushing her upwards, "Kagome what the hell are you doing? Why don't you just pull out the nails in the windowsill?"  
  
"Because this is funner!"  
  
"Funner isn't a word, Kagome," Inuyasha muttered and watched as Kagome left his view. "Hey god damn it listen to me when I'm talking to you!"  
  
Inuyasha leaped up onto the stool and hoisted himself up with perfect ease and found himself in a little crawl space. "How did you know this was here?"  
  
"Myouga."  
  
Inuyasha sighed, "I hate him."  
  
"Too bad because I love him and was planning on marrying him. You can be my maid of honor!" Kagome giggled at Inuyasha perplexed expression. Crawling towards him she kissed him playfully, "I'm kidding, Inuyasha, I want to marry you."  
  
Kagome turned around and began crawling, motioning Inuyasha to follow her. Inuyasha hesitantly followed, not trusting the weird floorboards that could give way at any minute. Finally they came to a little ledge and Kagome searched around. She muttered some curses to herself and looked at Inuyasha, gulped and looked away.  
  
"Kagome, you don't know where we are, do you?" Inuyasha asked icily.  
  
Kagome laughed nervously and backed away, as she did so she felt the cool metallic feel of another hatch, "Oh course not, I know exactly where we are!"  
  
She opened the hatch and jumped in. Inuyasha growled but jumped after her.  
  
The two found themselves in a closet of another apartment. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, "Smooth, genius, now we can be arrested for breaking and entering."  
  
"Shush, not so loud, we'll get out of here," Kagome cracked the door open and peered out. Two figures were sleeping on a bed and Inuyasha and Kagome began to sneak out.  
  
Inuyasha grumbled something as the two snuck past the sleeping figures. That is until one shot up and threw a pillow at Inuyasha, "_Gravy_!"  
  
Inuyasha dodged the pillow easily and sweat dropped as Sango flopped back down, he glanced at Kagome, "gravy? And why the hell are they asleep at this hour?"  
  
"Oh hush, Inu, let's get out of here," Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and rushed out of the room, "see I told you I knew where we were, now lets go!"  
  
"To where?"  
  
"To kick some serious Kikyo ass," Kagome said crossly. 


	10. Revenge?

**Luxury Never was Cheap  
Chapter ten  
  
  
**  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "Uh huh, and how do you suggest we do that?"  
  
"Well..." Kagome said with conviction in her voice, until it went and died on her. She growled.  
  
"Yeah that's what I thought, you have no idea where she is, do you?" Inuyasha said as they shut the door to the apartment behind them and started walking down the staircase.  
  
"Oh shut up, you're not helping."  
  
Inuyasha coughed, "Well actually…"  
  
"Don't want to hear how you're helping our community, Inu," Kagome laughed, squeezing his hand gently and smiling up at him.  
  
"All right, but before we leave, can I do something very quickly?"  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"I've been waiting for a long time for my cast to come off," he motioned to his foot, and then cracked his knuckles, "Time to hurt the man who indirectly broke my foot."  
  
"But Miroku's sleeping," Kagome said slowly.  
  
Inuyasha glanced at her, "No, I'm not talking about him."  
  
Kagome noticed an evil glint in his eyes and sweat dropped, "Eh?"  
  
"_Myouga is so going to die_!" Inuyasha yelped to the sky before breaking out into a run towards Myouga's office. Kagome watched for a moment before realizing he was leaving and chased after him.  
  
Inuyasha stormed into the room, ignoring Kanna's soft voice, demanding an appointment and busted the door open, making it slam against the wall. Some loose plaster fell from the ceiling and hit him on the head, but he didn't seem to notice.  
  
"_Prepare to die old man_!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he pounced on top of the bench and stood, all high and mighty, above Myouga.  
  
Myouga's face paled as he ducked underneath his desk like a massive earthquake had hit Tokyo.  
  
Inuyasha was about to bash his face in when he realized that someone was, no, two people, were standing behind him, with a twitching eye he turned to see his brother and Rin staring at him in shock.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked, dropping the lamp on top of Myouga's head, managing to knock him out, "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and stood, making eye contact with his brother, who was crouching on the desk, "I'm here to get an apartment for myself and Rin."  
  
Inuyasha stared, not bothering to hide his shock, "You're what?"  
  
"Rin decided she liked living in Tokyo, and she enjoyed Sango and Kagome's company," Sesshoumaru said smoothly.  
  
Inuyasha turned a murderous glare at Myouga, "You said the minute a new apartment was open it would be mine and Miroku's."  
  
Myouga, who was rubbing a new bump on his head, laughed nervously, "I did say that, didn't I?"  
  
"Bastard."  
  
Then he turned to Sesshoumaru, "And you! You're honey moon _was not_ a month long, why was I dumped with Shippou for that long, huh?"  
  
Sesshoumaru watched him coolly, "for fun and profit."  
  
Rin giggled, "Sesshoumaru's car broke down, so it took us a while to get here, we're sorry Inuyasha, we would have called, but..." The girl shrugged and giggled again.  
  
Inuyasha pouted and crossed his arms across his chest, "Feh!"  
  
"Oh Feh yourself, Inuyasha," Inuyasha smirked and jumped off the desk and walked towards Kagome, who'd recently walked through the door.  
  
Kagome noticed Rin at once, "Rin-Chan!"  
  
"Kagome-Chan!" Rin smiled happily and the two girls launched at each other, immediately talking about girl stuff.  
  
Sesshoumaru, Myouga, and Inuyasha watched as they walked out the door like they were planning on going shopping. The brother's exchanged looks before realizing that WAS what was going on!  
  
The two ran after their fiancée/wife in a fury of nervousness, not wanting to end up carrying bags.  
  
Inuyasha glanced behind his shoulder and suddenly went pale.  
  
Inuyasha ran quickly and scooped up Kagome and continued to run, glancing over his shoulder he gave a little wave, "Got to go, see you later Sesshoumaru, bye Rin it was nice seeing you again!"  
  
Sesshoumaru and Rin blinked as Inuyasha sped off like the devil was on his heels. That was when a figure came storming past Sesshoumaru and Rin, that looked suspiciously like Sesshoumaru's younger cousin, Hiten.  
  
Oh.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as Inuyasha ran away, holding Kagome bridal style, and his very pissed off cousin following.

* * *

Kagome gasped as Inuyasha jumped over some little children and continued to run, her arms wrapped around his neck and she pressed herself to him, "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Kagome, if you want to live, you'll shut up and let me do what I have to do," Inuyasha said glancing over his shoulder and continued to run.  
  
"_Inuyasha! You left Souten all by herself, you heartless bastard! And where is my DDR_?" a voice sounded from behind the running couple, Kagome glanced over Inuyasha's shoulder to see a boy with blood red eyes and a braid chasing them with amazing speed.  
  
"Eh?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha questionably.  
  
"I'll tell you later," Inuyasha wheezed out, saving his energy for running away from his crazed relative.  
  
Kagome threw her shoe at him.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome collapsed in laughter and exhaustion once they were out of sight of Hiten. Inuyasha sighed and panted for breath as Kagome leaned into his shoulder.  
  
"That was great, Inu!" Kagome giggled, "You can run really fast!"  
  
"Track team," Inuyasha said simply as he continued to pant for breath.  
  
Kagome nodded and then giggled, Inuyasha looked at her questionably, his eyebrows raised and his eyes glinting with curiosity. Kagome managed to say in-between gasps for air and gasps of laughter, "Why was he following us?"  
  
Inuyasha chuckled too, "Well, I stayed at his place while we were fighting, and I had to baby-sit Souten, but I also had to get DDR for a kind of 'payment' to Hiten for staying at his place. So I left to get DDR and Shippou, thinking I'd only be half an hour and Souten could take care of herself. Hiten's very protective of his sister, you see."  
  
Kagome giggled, "That's so cute!"  
  
"Feh."  
  
Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned against his chest, "you're so sweet sometimes."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"And you always know the right thing to say!" Kagome said, with a hint of sarcasm mixed in her voice.  
  
"You're mockery cuts me deep, Kagome," Inuyasha joked dryly.  
  
"Whatever," Kagome laughed.  
  
"Now who's the one with a way with words?" Inuyasha asked, with a look that told all around that he was having an ego boast right about now.  
  
Kagome stood up and held her hand out for Inuyasha, who took it happily. "You know what time it is?"  
  
Inuyasha glanced at his watch, "Yeah its…"  
  
"Time to kick some people's ass! Revenge is sweet!" Kagome laughed evilly and dragged her fiancée behind her like a rag doll.  
  
"Kagome, we don't know where she is!"  
  
"Oh come on, you should know where she lives, Inuyasha!" Though Kagome really hated to admit that, them being an old couple, Inuyasha should know where she lived.  
  
"I guess so…"  
  
"Good, let's go!" Kagome squealed with delight, she paused and turned to him, "Unless you don't want me to hurt her."  
  
"I don't care," Inuyasha blinked, "But it's against my morals to hit a woman, no matter who it is."  
  
Kagome sighed, "Ok, you can beat up Kouga then!"  
  
Inuyasha brightened considerably, "All right, now you're talking!"

* * *

Sango awoke suddenly and screamed bloody murder when she felt a hand on her ass. Whipping around she began to punch Miroku's skull in, already knowing he'd snuck into her bed when she'd gone to take a nap. Continuing to scream and punch, all Miroku did was turn over and continue to snore.  
  
Sango sighed angrily and got out of bed, stretching and walked out the room. Walking down the hallway, she came upon her own room and put her ear against the door.  
  
Nothing.  
  
She raised a confused eyebrow as she continued to listen for her two friends fighting, kissing, or killing each other, anything! But nothing came from behind the door.  
  
A large thump was heard in the other room and some light cursing as Miroku crawled out, "Sango dear where did you go?"  
  
"Miroku," Sango growled, "Why were you in the same bed as me?"  
  
"I was going to wake you up but you grabbed me and kept me there," Miroku said, grinning.  
  
"Why is it that I so highly doubt that?" Sango said crossly, Miroku just shrugged.  
  
Miroku placed his ear to the door as well and stood for a few minutes, concentration deeply. He sighed, "What's wrong with them?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Maybe they fell asleep after wearing themselves out doing," Miroku wiggled his eyebrows and chuckled in his perverted way.  
  
"You sick minded fool!" Sango screamed and hit Miroku in the head before moving the chair and chain lock on the door. Flinging it open she stared in surprise as she soon discovered that no one was in there.  
  
She blinked again and ran to the window. Nope, the nails were still in there.  
  
Miroku strolled in, "Wow, it's the Houdini act all over again!"  
  
"Houdini died of suffocation and drowning, Miroku," Sango said crossly.  
  
Miroku shrugged.  
  
Then her grinned mercilessly, "Maybe they left to go to a hotel and-"  
  
"Oh my god I can't believe I'm hearing this!" Sango covered her eyes and started to hum _'it's_ _a small world after all'_ very loudly. Miroku grinned and slipped his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry Sango," He smiled, looking like he really meant it.  
  
Sango stopped her humming and was about to thank Miroku when she felt someone's hand a little too far south.  
  
Glaring at Miroku-who still looked like he was serious and was unaware- Sango punched him in the head, proceeding to knock him out, "How many times have I told you not to touch me like that you pervert!"  
  
Miroku didn't answer, considering he was knocked out...

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome stood in front of a house. It was small and cute looking, excluding the fact that there were dead flowers all over and the paint of peeling.  
  
"So this is where Kikyo lives?" Kagome gasped in wonder at how someone could live in this dump.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged, "She's really let it go, it used to look very nice, actually."  
  
Kagome rolled up her sleeves and clenched her fists, "Yeah, well let's just say this house won't be the only thing that looks like it should be in an extreme make over!"  
  
"Be careful, Kagome," Kagome turned and looked at Inuyasha, who had a thoughtful expression. "If I remember correctly, Kikyo used to do karate, so be careful; I don't want you getting hurt."  
  
"You're so sweet!" Kagome giggled and kissed his lips playfully, "I'll be careful I promise." Kagome turned and started walking.  
  
"Oh and Kagome?" Kagome turned around and looked at her fiancée with a raised eyebrow, "Don't hurt her too much, she might sue..."  
  
Kagome winked and ran up the steps while Inuyasha left the yard in search of the topic of his revenge.  
  
Knowing that Hojo lived in this area-having been invited to by his co- worker to a party for all the employees-Inuyasha sat on Kikyo's fence, looking around for Hojo. He didn't want to leave Kagome by herself, just in case she needed help, he wouldn't help though, he only fought men, and only when he had a reason to fight.  
  
Kagome was walking along the porch, searching for the front door. Inuyasha smirked; he wondered how long it would take her to realize that the house didn't have a front door?  
  
Deciding that Kagome was suffering enough he called out to her. "The doors in the back, Kag!"  
  
Kagome looked at him before smiling and running behind the house.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, "After this, we're probably going to be on a restraining order, tops."

* * *

Kagome grinned evilly as she snuck around the corner of the house. She was going to kick Kikyo's ass, and if she were thrown in jail, it would be worth it.  
  
She paused.  
  
Ok maybe it wouldn't be.  
  
But Kikyo wouldn't do that, it would _'upset'_ Inuyasha, and the girl obviously wanted Inuyasha to be happy.  
  
But then again, if she was in jail, she could make her move on Inuyasha.  
  
But Inuyasha would bail her out, and if he didn't have enough money, he'd probably sell his clothes or something.  
  
Kagome nodded firmly, yeah, that's what she'll do, and she'll have her Inuyasha look out for her. Besides, he was waiting on the fence, nothing bad would happen to her.  
  
She continued walking and then proceeded to slip into a puddle of mud, "Oh fiddlesticks!"  
  
She groaned at her self for not only slipping in mud, but also saying 'oh fiddlesticks'. What the hell is wrong with her?  
  
Getting up and wiping the mud from her face, Kagome stood in front of the back door and rang the doorbell.  
  
The door flung open and there stood Kikyo, in all her glory. Well, not really. Fine, she was wearing a bathrobe and had cucumbers over her eyes.  
  
"Kikyo-Chan!" Kagome cried almost like she was delighted to see Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo raised an eyebrow, and would have been giving her a weird look if the cucumbers hadn't been in her eyes. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, and little bits of the oatmeal mask she was wearing chipped off and fell to the ground at Kagome's feet.  
  
"Kagome?" Kikyo asked, "Is that you?"  
  
"Oh Kikyo-Chan, I hope I didn't come at a bad time!" Kagome said smiling brightly.  
  
"Oh, of course not, Kagome-Chan, come on in," Kikyo stepped aside, slightly confused by Kagome's cheerful demeanor and the fact that she'd come to Kikyo after her little revenge.  
  
"Oh Kikyo, I'm just so happy that you warned me about Inuyasha, I can see now he's such a slime ball!" Kagome exclaimed and stuck her foot out. Grinning wickedly when Kikyo fell forward. "Oh dear, Kikyo-Chan are you ok? You tripped over a crack in the tiles here."  
  
"I'm fine," Kikyo mumbled and Kagome helped her "Friend" up.  
  
"Here, let me help you into your seat!" Kagome smiled happily as she took some left over oatmeal resting on the counter and dumping it onto the chair. "Here you are!"  
  
Kikyo smiled faintly and sat down straight into the oatmeal.  
  
"Oh my Kikyo-Chan seems that there's some oatmeal there, how silly," Kagome said holding in her laughter.  
  
Kikyo slipped off the cucumbers in time to watch as a fist came closing in and punched her in the face. She reeled back and clutched her already bruised nose from before. Screaming some curses she glared at Kagome for an explanation.  
  
"Oh no! Kikyo-Chan! Are you ok?" Kagome exclaimed as she hugged Kikyo, "I'm so sorry, I slipped and only meant to make you jump away, I would have stopped but that darn crack in the tiles, please forgive me!" Kagome started to cry and forced the tears to fall down her cheeks. It was a known fact that when Kagome was little she taught herself how to cry on purpose.  
  
"Ow." Kikyo whimpered.  
  
"Here let me help you," Kagome said as she grabbed some paper towels and started wrapping it around Kikyo's head. "Now then, much better is it not?"  
  
Kikyo was growing angrier as she watched through the paper towels with the girl in front of her.

* * *

Inuyasha snorted in boredom. What was taking Kagome so long? Was she hurt? Whatever.  
  
Whistling down the street knocked him from his gaze at the house. Turning he began to grin mercilessly. Kouga was walking towards him; he seemed in a good mood and seemed also to be heading towards Kikyo's house.  
  
Jumping from his perch, he was happy to hear the satisfying gasp coming from the moron. He cracked his knuckles, "Kouga, hello."  
  
Kouga gulped, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"A funny thing happened the other day. Kikyo tricked Kagome. Do you have anything to do about it?" It was either him or Hojo, but he was guessing Kouga with his long hair and similar body frame.  
  
Kouga began to sweat, and he shook his head no, a little too quickly.  
  
Inuyasha cracked his knuckles again and smirked; "Really now?"  
  
Kouga looked around, searching for help, but no one came, "Oh...err...no?"  
  
Inuyasha smirked, "Wrong answer."  
  
Kouga gulped audibly.  
  
"Don't worry Kouga, I'm respecting Kagome's wishes, I'm not going to beat you up."  
  
"R-Really?" Kouga asked, relief dancing in his eyes.  
  
Inuyasha punched him in the gut, "No, of course not, I'm going slaughter you. There's a difference my fine fellow."

* * *

Kagome strolled out of the house about fifteen minutes later with only a few cuts and scrapes on her arms. All and all, she was feeling very proud of herself. Kikyo wasn't the greatest fighter in the world, but neither was she, so she was impressed with herself. She did pity Kikyo slightly, however, though for the life of her she didn't know why, and had stopped punching her when she began to beg her to stop. She hated that feeling. At first it had exhilarated her, to have that kind of power, but then when she saw Kikyo hunched over and looking pathetic, she'd decided it was time to leave.  
  
She'd probably get a restraining order. Kikyo wouldn't dare do anything else.  
  
She saw Inuyasha walking towards her, gripping his arm. Upon closer examination she discovered he also had a black eye and a cut lip. But his eyes were glinting evilly and didn't seem to notice the pain.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome fought the tears, "What happened?"  
  
"Damn, Kouga's a better fighter than I ever thought he'd be," Inuyasha said plainly and winked at her before offering his good arm to her. She took it happily and they walked off together.  
  
"Not so fast!" a voice sounded behind them.  
  
The two turned around and lo and behold, there stood Kikyo, looking rather pathetic, until they noticed that she was pointing a gun at them, preferably Kagome. Kagome froze and her eyes widened.  
  
Inuyasha automatically stood in front of his future wife, his eyes glinting dangerously, "Don't you dare, Kikyo."  
  
"Why not, Inuyasha? Why does she replace me in your heart?" Kikyo whispered her hand quivering as she tried to threaten Inuyasha, "I thought we had something."  
  
"We did have something, but it died the moment I saw you and Naraku together. And it turned to hatred when I heard you tried to make Kagome betray me like you did," Inuyasha snarled and then he gained an enlightened look, "I pity you Kikyo. For you'll never find happiness this way."  
  
"Shut up!" Kikyo screeched, "If I can't have you, No one can!"  
  
She fingered the trigger, "Inuyasha, I'll do it, don't think I won't!"  
  
"I have no doubt in my mind that you'll do that," he paused and stared into Kikyo's glazed eyes, "But no one has the right to take the life of another."  
  
While this little exchange was going on, Kagome had phoned the police, all Inuyasha would have to do was hold off Kikyo for ten minutes.  
  
Kikyo's hand shook violently when police sirens were heard in the background. She glared and pulled the trigger.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as Inuyasha gripped his neck.  
  
Kikyo stared in shock as well as Inuyasha fell to the ground  
Kagome stared in a daze as police men stormed the front yard of Kikyo's domain. Kikyo struggled as the cops took away her gun and dragged Kikyo away, claiming that she was to be tried for second degree murder.  
  
Kagome looked up in time to see Kikyo give Kagome a triumphant look before being driven away to prison.  
  
Then Inuyasha sat up and blinked.  
  
Kagome flung herself at Inuyasha, "Oh god Inuyasha don't ever do that again! I thought you were dead... You're supposed to be dead; she shot you in the neck!"  
  
Inuyasha opened his fist to reveal a tiny little yellow pellet. "The gun was fake."  
  
Kagome stared, "I doubt that the cops will notice since they didn't seem to notice you or me as they took Kikyo away."  
  
Inuyasha laughed, "What's the world coming too when coppers don't notice dead people?"  
  
"How can you joke about this!?" Kagome screeched and started to cry, "I thought you died!"  
  
"I would never die and leave you alone!" Inuyasha smiled and fingered her delicate hair, "Now let's get out of here!"  
  
Kagome nodded as she allowed Inuyasha to slip a hand around her waist.

* * *

Sango and Miroku sat in a comfortable silence. After Miroku apologized for being a moron they had played DDR (not nearly as good as Inuyasha) and then ate the remainder of the ramen, just to piss Inuyasha off.  
  
Miroku stretched and put his arm around Sango, causing her to roll her eyes, "You're such an odd ball, sometimes Miroku."  
  
Miroku only grinned sheepishly and nodded his head in agreement.  
  
Miroku cleared his throat and squeezed Sango's shoulder, "Sango, I'm really glad you're with me."  
  
Sango turned misty eyes towards him, her maroon orbs shinning with happiness and gratitude. "And I'm glad you're with me, Miroku."  
  
Miroku smiled and kissed her lips softly, "I love you."  
  
Sango blushed and nodded her head, "I love you too."  
  
"Sango, are you just copying everything I say?" Miroku asked with amusement.  
  
"Miroku," Sango laughed and hugged her boyfriend to her, "you're such a goof."  
  
"I guess I am, but as long as it makes you smile," he replied and the two fell asleep together.

* * *

Kagome rang the doorbell to her mother's house. She'd insisted that they come and visit her mother, since they were in the neighborhood, and to tell her the good news about her being engaged to Inuyasha. Smiling softly at the thought she squeezed his hand, and he squeezed too.  
  
The door opened and her mother beamed, "Kagome-Chan!"  
  
"Mama!" Kagome smiled and hugged her mom, releasing Inuyasha's hand, making him crave her touch again.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi didn't seem surprised to see Inuyasha behind Kagome, fidgeting slightly. "Inuyasha how have you been?"  
  
"Great Mrs. Higurashi," Inuyasha said slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"Have you been treating my baby well?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
  
"Yes Mrs. Higurashi."  
  
"Please, you can just call me mom!" Inuyasha and Kagome stared at her in shock.  
  
"How'd you know?" Kagome screeched.  
  
"I didn't, but I do now," Mrs. Higurashi winked and hurried the two inside, "So when's the wedding?"  
  
"Well, Inuyasha and I are thinking we should hold off until we have enough money to support our family."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi squealed and hugged her daughter and future son-in-law. "I'm going to be a grandmother!"  
  
Kagome's face turned a bright fire engine red, "_Mother_!"  
  
Inuyasha blushed as well and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi scurried up the stairs with Kagome behind her leaving Inuyasha all by himself. He looked around nervously, this was very unnerving, in a house all by himself.  
  
Then the old guy appeared.  
  
'_Terrific_,' Inuyasha thought sarcastically as he stared at the old man, who stared right back.  
  
"What are you looking at Jiji?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.  
  
"Have some respect, boy!" The old man growled and grumbled, "In my day, we treated our elders with respect."  
  
"In your day Dinosaurs ruled the earth," Inuyasha chuckled, his eyebrow quirked upward in a curious expression. The old man huffed and looked like he was going to say something.  
  
He turned on his heel and began to walk out before he got second thoughts and turned around. He looked at the boy earnestly, "Break my granddaughter's heart, and I'll break your neck."  
  
Inuyasha blinked in surprise, "I don't plan to hurt her, sir."  
  
"Good!" Kagome's grandpa ran up the stairs chuckling about how it will be Kagome that breaks Inuyasha's heart. Inuyasha stared after him with a '_what_?' expression on his face.

* * *

Upstairs Kagome was looking at a picture tenderly. It had been taken when she'd first come over with Inuyasha. She'd fallen asleep with Inuyasha in her lap, his braid clinging to his wet shirt, showing off his well built chest underneath it. His lips were slightly parted and his arms were resting lightly on her hips. She had her hair brushed from her forehead and her eyes looked like they were fluttering, and her lips were curved upward in a small smile, one hand on his hand and the other just resting near her thighs. Inuyasha's head was tucked on her shoulder and they both looked peaceful and content.  
  
It surprised Kagome to be able to look at the picture and realize she'd loved Inuyasha when the picture was taken; maybe it had been love at first sight? Even though he was a jerk when she'd met him, maybe she'd tamed the wild beast?  
  
Soothed the tattered spirit's soul?  
  
She smiled and held the picture frame to her chest, this was a million times better than the picture of Kouga, and almost as good as the ice cream picture she had in her room. Looking at her mom's eyes she felt her own fill with tears.  
  
"Mom, I'm so happy," she whispered as she leaned in for a hug, tucking the picture into her purse. Her mother had given it to her, after all.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled and patted her daughter's back, "And I assure you he'll make you even happier."  
  
Kagome felt the tears run freely as she embraced her mother. The door creaked open and she already knew who it was. The man she loved. The man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.  
  
Turning softly she gazed into his deep amethyst eyes and kissed him softly on the lips, "I love you."  
  
Inuyasha hugged her closely to his chest; his heart beat ringing in Kagome's ears. "And I you."  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, oblivious to her mother's slight cooing and picture snapping.  
  
"And I you..." he repeated.  
  
_The End_


End file.
